


Everything Falls on His Shoulders

by Midnightdragon07



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Denial of Feelings, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Hank is best dad, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Markus (Detroit: Become Human)-centric, No Beta We Die Like Connor, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supportive Hank Anderson, and good friends talk to each other, connor is endgame, friends first, i didn’t want to keep them hurting, north/markus at the beginning because of the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 52,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdragon07/pseuds/Midnightdragon07
Summary: The push and pull between Markus and the Government, is stressful, and teeth pulling-ly slow.Add the stress of building New Jericho and the problems with the people, the evacuation and Red Ice.When will it topple over,Who will be there pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Carl Manfred & Markus, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Leo Manfred & Markus, Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Markus sat on a table of the temporary base they set up for New Jericho. It was mostly large tents usually used for disaster relief teams, but it now housed the newly free people as best as they could. The ‘Captains Quarters’ it was jokingly named, was just a large tent with a couple park benches from the protests making as seating and a barrel who’s fire recently went out. Then a couple tables that were refurbished from scrap nearby.

He was listening to North talk about initative moving forward and an argument broke out between her and Josh. Simon currently following along trying to get them to calm down. Markus started to tune it out at some point, but was abruptly brought back when a hand grasped his shoulder.

Without a word his head shot up to look at who needed his attention. It was North.

“Markus?” It sounded as though she was expecting Markus to chime in with his side of the idea. Markus just looked at her then at the others, ignoring the fact that he basically hadn’t been paying attention for the past few moments.

Josh and Simon looked at each other then at Markus concerned, they noticed as well that he hadn’t been paying attention. Before either of them could say anything however, Markus spoke.

“Wheres Connor?” He hopped off the table before the others reply. Josh was the one to speak up first.

“I don’t know, he just kind of left after the speech. Said he needed to be somewhere.” Before his last sentence was even fully out he asked. “Are you alright Markus?”

“I’m fine.” Markus easily brushed off and switched gears. “Connor should be here, he did as much as any of us. He should get a word on what we do forward. Someone should go find him.”

North is the one to speak this time. “I think someone said they saw him in town?” Her shoulders are tense, like she isn’t sure why this is on Markus’ mind.

Markus nodded and pulled away from the table, not fully aware of when he started leaning on it. “Alright then, I’ll go grab him and we can pick this back up.”

Josh moved to get in Markus’ way before he can leave their makeshift Captain’s Quarters. “Are you sure you should be the one to do that? I mean, you are our leader. Who knows what might happen out there Markus. You might get hurt or something.”

Markus almost does the human thing and sigh. He points his best smile at Josh to try and reassure him. “I’ll be fine. The city wide evacuation of Detroit is still underway, so the likelyhood of me coming across anyone who might want to do me harm, or recognize me, is fairly low.”

“But the people who haven’t evacuated are still here Markus. Who knows how they feel if they were to see you.” Simon spoke this time.

Markus trained his gaze to Simon, “I’ll be right back. Don’t worry.” Markus weaves around them, “And don’t kill each other while I’m gone.” Markus jokes over his shoulder before finally stepping out and making a beeline to the exit into the city.

North ran to keep up and catch Markus’ arm in a determined grasp. “Markus. At least let someone come with you.”

Markus stopped, unable to keep a sigh from slipping. His eyes click to North, the strawberry blond’s look was fierce as usual. Not too much earlier they shared a kiss and a couple intimate moments in front of the world. Yet he felt uncomfortable with the idea of her following him into town and helping hunting down the ex-deviant.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep out of sight. it’s easier to do that with just me.” He tried, his voice firm and expression unwavering.

North kept his arm in her grasp for a beat, then another, before finally releasing him. “Okay, but be safe.”

Markus makes a move that resembled a nod then turned without a word to hunt down the Android Detective.

—————-

Markus had checked block after block, with not a soul in sight. He had to admit, getting out of the camp and going for this search was more of an escape than to get Connor.

He missed the moments where he could just, walk through the park and watch the snow fall. Now, with all the restrictions, he hasn't had the chance to.

Markus tried his best to enjoy his walk, 'finding' Connor. But, the responsibilities kept invading his mind and he realized he wouldn't be able to enjoy a walk until everything's settled.

So, he decided it's about time to find Connor and get started. Then he might be able to enjoy that walk someday.

Keeping his eyes peeled for anyone that could tell him if Connor was in the area, it wasn’t until he ran into a random HK400 that he finally found someone.

“Excuse me!” Markus shouted, running to catch up with the HK400 who froze as soon as they heard the voice. Markus stopped in front of them, his hands swung to a halt.

“Markus?” they asked in confusion before he could say anything. “What are you doing here?”

There was a pause as Markus’ dialogue programs worked to find him the words to say. “I’m looking for someone, what are you doing? you should get to the New Jericho camp, it’s not safe out here.”

The HK400 smiled at Markus. “I was heading there right now, you should take your own advice, sir.”

Markus next words stuttered at the ‘sir’ he didn’t expect. He blinked a couple times extra in confusion.

“Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help, I know this area quite well.” They said when Markus didn’t reply.

“Oh.” Another pause as his dialogue options caught up. “I’m looking for Connor, he-“ before Markus could describe who he was looking for the HK400 interrupted.

“Ah, I just met him!”

Markus waits for the HK400 to continue and they do so without prompt.

“He and a couple AP700’s found me sweeping out front my owner’s shop and showed me where to go. They might still be there if you hurry. Just around the corner and down the block.” They smiled watching Markus nod a thanks and run in the direction they advised.

As soon as Markus turned the corner he saw the HK400 information rang true. There Connor was in his Cyberlife uniform and all it’s glory. And sure enough, he was flanked by two AP700’s dressed in the Cyberlife white they were freed in.

Markus’ run slowed for a moment but he eventually caught up silently filing in behind them while Connor spoke to the AP700’s.

“And 313-“

“Tyler. He asked to be called Tyler.” The AP700 spoke up on Connors right.

“Oh.” A pause from Connor then he continued what he was originally saying. “So Tyler’s team had checked all the southern roads?”

“Yes. He came back with 400 androids, 23 damaged and 4 in critical condition.” Connor nodded as he filed this information. He moved to talk to the other Android when he finally noticed Markus.

“Markus!” Connors eyes widen as he takes in the leader who approached out of nowhere. “What are you doing here, its dangerous to be out. You should go back to New Jerich-“

Markus waved away Connors worry. “I’m fine, I was looking for you actually.”

Connor’s head tilted, indicating in his program confusion.

“We were talking about our next move as a people, you should be there for that talk.”

Connors gaze moved to the ground and his eyebrows scrunched. He opened his mouth and shook his head before raising his gaze to Markus again. “I don’t see why. You shouldn’t have come out here to find me. I’ll have Henry here walk you back to New Jericho safely and you can discuss things without me-“

Henry moved forward with a nod to Connor and almost kind of ushered Markus to turn around and start walking. Markus almost smiled at the interaction.

“No, Connor.” He waves Henry away from him and continued to talk to Connor. Henry stopped what he’s doing to look at Connor with a shrug as if to say ‘well, I tried’.

“You had a big part to play in our newfound freedom and so now you have a spot for an opinion in our future progression discussions.”

Connor paused, his dialogue catching up. “I’m sure I wont have anything new to say for the group.”

Markus shrugged. “You don’t know, you might.” He looked again at Henry and then Connor and the other AP700 before speaking again. Effectively changing the topic before Connor could sort through his programs and argue more.

“I’m a little confused here, Connor.” Connor blinked twice in acknowledgment and Markus continued without pause. “What exactly are _you_ doing out here?

“Oh.” Connor looked at Henry who stepped back with a look on his face that said ‘I’m not touching this. This is all you.’

“Well. There are still androids in the city who haven’t been freed or are lost. I freed roughly 777,600 androids the night of your speech yet our camp is only housing a few thousand. So a couple teams of AP700’s and I gathered and proposed to keep in contact and sweep the city looking for any and all Androids who might need help.”

Markus silently watched Connor, who fixed his stare at the AP700.

It was quiet for a few beats.

Connor continued, most likely for the sake of filling the silence. A very human thing to do.

“We fitted each team of three. They all have bags with emergency blue blood for those we come across who need it and watch each other’s backs. So far we haven’t come across any signs of trouble. In fact, many places have donated their supply of Android replenishments. In their words it was to “Show their support for the cause.”

Markus continued to watch Connor who started to rub his hands together and finally making eye contact.

“I have 15 teams in total who are in constant contact with 10 minute update variables.”

Connor finished, finally running out of things to say. However, the silence from Markus dragged on. One of the AP700’s suspected that maybe Connor was in trouble and that’s what causing the silence from their leader so they spoke up.

“It’s not entirely Connor’s idea-“ The unnamed AP700 spoke. Connor’s head swiveled to look at them.

“Hey, It’s okay you don’t need to-” Connor put a hand on the AP700’s chest to dissuade them from speaking more on the subject.

The AP700 doesn’t even pause before continuing. Pushing Connor’s hand aside, as if the idea of not defending him was a joke. “A lot of the other AP700’s and I approached him with the will to help. We’re part of the reason so many of our people have gone missing. He was already planning on doing this, but we insisted on helping. It was him to finally relented to let us help so-“

“He’s not in trouble or anything.” Markus finally says, his face as unreadable as ever, but his voice full of emotion.

“He’s not?”

“I’m not?”

Markus looks at them both and lets out a little chuckle and shook his head. “No, I was just trying to understand why you hadn’t brought this up with me?”

Connor looks shyly to the ground then the side and to Henry, before finally settling upon Markus. “Well... You were busy.”

“I couldn’t have been too busy to talk about something like this. Connor, this is something I want to be a part of.”

“I-“ He stopped what he was originally going to say. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

Markus once again keeps himself from sighing, a very unnecessary and human trait that seems to invade his systems.

“Well.” He says when it fell silent once again.

Connor watched him expectantly.

“What can I do to help?”

Connor nodded, “We currently have about an 1/16th of the city searched. It’s branched from New Jericho in a wide sweep from in to out, calling for others to our location if the needs arise. So far, I’ve only had to make 2 calls for someone to come pick up someone who couldn’t physically make it back on their own. We’ve had a couple of cases where the Androids have requested to stay with their human, I’ve asked them to check in with the base and register so we have records of freed androids, for numbers sake. They’ll be making it by Jericho sometime in the next week.”

“How long is this sweep going for?”

“I figure we’ll have this one and my plan is to have one everyday until the search gets thin enough to be occasional.”

Markus nodded, “What do you have in place if a group gets attacked.”

“I instructed them to fall back quickly and if they are unable, then they should call for help from the nearest team with a location and memory file of offender.”

“I see.”

> _> >Markus<< _North’s voice cuts through his thoughts and interrupted the conversation.
> 
> _> >Is everything okay?<<_ Norths voice sounded impatient and not urgent, but Markus couldn’t help but immediately jump to think ‘somethings wrong’.
> 
> _> >Where are you? We still have to talk about what’s the next move.<<_

Connor seemed be able to tell that Markus was having a conversation with someone and turned to Henry with instructions of his own.

> _> >I found Connor. I’ve just been discussing with him some ideas he had. I’ll be back in a bit.<<_
> 
> _> >Hurry back<<_

Markus turned his attention back to Connor. “I have to head back and discuss the next moves diplomatically, ever since President Warrens message we haven’t heard anything. But, we can’t just sit and wait for them.”

“True, I’m sure if they had their way. They’d try and wait years before doing anything.” Connor agreed with a nod, his curl bouncing against his forehead.

Markus turned to leave but stopped mid-move and called over his shoulder. “Keep me updated with this. I want to know how many are coming and what to prepare for.”

Connor nodded. “Of course, don’t get into too much trouble on your way back.”

Markus chuckled and turned to trek back the way he came.

—————

Markus could tell he made it back to camp when he saw the steps that led to the square. Their temporary place started where the protests had taken place, then with the added people they didn’t have enough room for everyone. So, they took over the nearby camps and refurbished it into temporary housing. The government dropped tents for them, it wasn’t enough, but asking for more seemed out of the question. 

He walked up the steps that opened to a circle of the first tents. The first one on the far right being his own where the leaders of Jericho probably resided waiting for him.

Markus knew he should go there right away, they’ve probably waited enough. But, he couldn’t help and look around, it was then he finally noticed the increase in androids Connor found. A very large growing group of new androids taking up the middle of the square, drips of blue blood hooked up to them. Repair androids expertly working on them.

He didn’t notice he approached the group until the HK400 from earlier greeted him.

Markus’ head snapped to the speaker, he relaxed slightly when he saw who it was. “Hey, I’m glad to see you made it to camp alright.”

The HK400 shrugged and turned their attention back to the group of wounded before them.

Markus did the same. “Hello, I’m glad to see you all made it as well. I’m Markus, if you need anything at all don’t be afraid to let me know. My door is always open.” He smiled the way his programming advised.

The people openly stared at Markus, a couple of them whispering to each other. Markus kept from shifting under their gaze, a very human trait to physically try to dispel discomfort.

”They’re just surprised to see you.” The HK400 said. “I guess they didn’t expect _the_ Leader of the movement to have enough time to say hi.”

Markus paused, trying to find something to say. But the HK400 didn’t stop.

”It’s nice to know you care though. Thank you.” A beat of silence from the HK400, then they moved forward a hand outstretched. “I’m Miko by the way.”

Markus looked at their hand for a second before it caught up to shake it. “Of course, it’s a pleasure to meet you Miko.”

And before Markus knew it, the huge new group descended upon him to introduce themselves. And Markus tried his best to mark away each defining feature and name. His mental tally reaching up to nearly 450 androids found just today.

”It was very nice to meet each and everyone of you, if there’s anything you need. Anything at all, let me know. I’ve got to go talk to the others. But, I hope to hear from all of you soon.” A smile ghosted Markus’ lips, it made his chest swell slightly, knowing that more and more androids were being freed and finding their way to New Jericho.

Too long had passed however, and Markus could feel the prompt of North trying to ask for his location. He ignored it and opened the flap to his tent, and as he thought, there sat Josh Simon and North.

North, who seemed to have been pacing before he entered, jumped and ran over to slap Markus’ arm.

”What took you? We’ve been waiting for like, 3 hours!” She began to look over Markus for any injuries or anything. “You better be on the brink of shut down to have kept us.” When she didn’t find anything she slapped him in the arm again. Markus flinched away even though he can’t feel the pain, he smiled softly despite himself.

“Don’t worry about it, just got caught talking.”

Josh approached and laid a hand on Markus’ shoulder. “That’s all well and good Markus, but we really need to talk about what comes next.”

Markus’ momentary happiness fled with the thought of responsibility. “Yes, of course.”

Simon, who was watching the tent flap longer than the others finally spoke. “Did you ever find Connor?”

Markus looked at North, then back to Simon. “Yes, he’s handling something important right now. But, he’ll keep me in the loop.”

There was a pause, as if they expected Markus to continue explaining. Markus didn’t and instead switched topics.

”We still need more stable housing, we’re lucky it hasn’t rained in a couple days but, the cold is setting in and we’re gaining more and more androids by the minute.” 

Josh nodded at the topic change and continued down this path. “And our supply has been shortening, we need more bio-components and a stable place for repairs.” 

Markus shifted to look at Simon who seemed to be in thought. “If we could get one of the evacuated buildings nearby remodeled into housing, it could be a good temporary spot until the government relinquishes and gives us more permanent spaces?”

”Especially with the evacuation being city wide. They’re going to want to get things figured out so the city can go back to normal and keep making money.” Simon added.

”But all the nearby buildings are office spaces.” North chipped in.

“And how do we keep them from calling it vandalism or breaking and entering.” Josh quickly stated.

”Not sure there’s much we can do for that, but our people need somewhere safe and warm to stay. I’m sure we could figure something out.” Markus rounded.

”We’ll need heating a power, ideally. But the building is hooked up to the city grid, they’re shutting that stuff down with the Evacuation. They’re shutting down the water too.” Simon slowly rubbed his chin in thought.

”Do we really need water?” 

”I dunno, maybe we want showers after a day outside.”

”We don’t sweat.”

”We can still get dirty.”

”Point.”

”Also, laundry. There’s a lot of people coming in covered in Blue Blood that might want to get cleaned up.”

”Yeah.”

”We should look into getting people a change of clothing, not everyone likes staying in their slave uniform.”

Markus, who had been silent most of the conversation, leaned back and watched them converse, ideas running through his mind.

”So first. Housing, then heating and water. And then clothes.”

”And finding our next plan involving the Government.” Josh insisted.

Markus kept from grinding his teeth at the thought. “While fixing up a plan.”

The silence dragged on as they all watched Markus.

”So,” Simon said as it was quiet for a few seconds. “What’s the plan there?”

Markus clinched his jaw to keep from sighing, he kept his arms crossed to stop himself from rubbing at his forehead. He had no idea where to go next. There was so much to be done, he didn’t know where to start. 

“I’ll reach out and set up a meeting with the government officials of the state and make a list of demands with them.” Markus said after Simon’s question hung in the air. “In the meantime lets get the housing set up for our people, it’s supposed to rain tonight.”

”Josh, you and North check out the buildings, see if you can get inside any of them. Simon, you and I will go around and see if anyone is willing to help us remodel the buildings. We should also get numbers, hopefully everyone will fit in one building, but if not they may need to double up or we’ll take over another building.”

”What about Connor?” Simon asked.

”Don’t worry about Connor, I’ve got something for him when he gets back.” Markus waved it away. 

Simon and Josh looked at each other then back at Markus with an expression that eluded Markus. 

North, who seemed to be oblivious to this, walked forward to pat Markus’ shoulder with a fist. “Alright, lets get to this. Should we break team on three?”

Markus let out a laugh through his nose. “Break team.”

”No, on three. Whatever, Break Team!” 

“Break team-“ Josh say while at the same time Simon tries to follow. ”Yeah, Break team.” 

“Jesus, we’ve got to work on it.”

”Yeah, we’ll work on it.”

————-

“How many did you say?”

”Roughly 3725 and counting. This number is heavily growing as the androids have been filing in all day.” Josh counted off.

Markus nodded, “And many do we have housed?”

”We have enough housing for 400 of them in the camp. The building has 21 Floors, about enough room on each floor...” Simon rambled off, doing the calculations in his head.

”Well, the square footage of the building is 470,000.” Josh chipped in

”About 240 rooms per floor, give or take some space for the recreational rooms already placed.”

”True, what are we looking at?”

”We could easily fit maybe 4,326 people in the building after our plans set in.”

Markus’ chest swellEd at the numbers. “So, everyone might be able to stay in there?

“Well, ideally, wed be able to. But there still building it.”

”Of course, and we need the supplies-“

”Without destruction of public property I assume.” Connor chipped in, causing all the members to whip around in place to look at him.

“Of course.” Markus and Josh spoke at the same time. Markus being the only one to continue speaking after. “How long have you been there?”

”Not long.” Connor stopped by his side, his eyes scanning around them before settling his gaze forward.

Markus turned his attention from Connor to Simon. “So there would be no need to house any of the Androids in _those_ camps?”

Simon nodded, having no idea just how relieving this news was to Markus. There was the heavy weight of knowledge knowing the vast numbers Connor mentioned earlier in the day, that there was going to be no way they were going to be able to fit everyone in one building. But that’s an issue to handle when it comes to it.

”What do we need to get started?”

”Nearby is a construction company that was put on halt, maybe we could scavenge some supplies?” Simon proposed.

”We can get a small team to go out and get as much as we might need, maybe one of the trucks to bring it in.”

”Yeah.”

”I know a couple AP700’s who’d be happy to help.” Connor raised a finger, an arm bent at a 90 angle behind his back. He leaned forward when proposing the offer as well, Markus took An unconscious note of. 

“Of course, practically anyone would be happy to help. You could throw a stone and hit someone who would be estatic at the opportunity to help.” North’s voice felt snide.

Connor took a step back and nodded to North. “Right.”

Markus looked between them and then realized maybe there was a talk with North he was missing. In the end he decided to bring it up to North when they get a moment. 

“Alright, so a team of about 20 to go excavate and scavenge, while the rest of us plan out the floors.” Markus pointed to Josh and North to show him what they know about the buildings they checked out. Then patted Connors arm to follow Simon and gather the team for the building supplies. His program deciding then to bring up the weather notification, an unconscious side effect of being a caretaker for so long. “The rain is due in about 3 hours, so get as much as you can and we’ll leave the rest for another day.”

When they started to move towards the exit to carry out the plan, Simon spoke up.

”Break team?”

”BREAK TEAM!” North immediately shouted, followed by Josh’s amused sigh and inevitable. “Break team.”

”Break team.” 

Connor looked at all of them, being completely out of sync. “That was terrible.” He spoke without thinking. 

Markus snorted. “It’s a work in progress.”

”Yeah, diss it when it’s _practiced_.”

”This was only the second time.. so”

”Why do it at all?”

”It’s the principle!” North seemed like Connors objection towards their sudden use of ‘break team’ was equivalent to him shooting her dog or something.

”Yeah, it’s the principle.” Markus backed her up with a hearty chuckle and a soft shake of his head.

Connor seemed silent, his face unreadable as his gaze flickered between the Jericho leaders before settling on Markus. “I see.”

North and Josh showed Markus an abandoned office place they found nearby. It had sat in a large parking lot with roughly 10 acres of grassland. The building sat tall and proud with tan brick lining around the many windows. A quick involuntary scan told him it had 24 windows per floor. 

North was practically bouncing with anticipation, she was very happy at this find it seemed. 

“You’re going to fall in LOVE with this place Markus, the first floor is all recreational. You enter and it’s like a lobby, there’s elevators and pool tables and an indoor pool. There’s a living room and a CAFETERIA. I mean we don’t need to eat, but the idea is there. And it isn’t like, a lame school cafeteria. Oh no, they did this place _up_.”

Josh, who had what seemed to be bolt cutters in his hands, laughed at North’s excitement. It made Markus’ chest swell seeing them get along like this when they’re usually at each other’s throats.

”North! Leave some for him to actually discover.” 

She fell silent, but her presence was anything but. 

“It seems very cool.” Markus supplied, and North rounded on him exaggeratedly. 

“Right?? Imagine just how good the room’s are gonna look when we get this all finished too. I can see it now. This is going to be so much bettter than the ship. Always creaking and groaning and cold and bad lighting. The furniture was nonexistent...” She looked away and fell silent as they made it to the large glass doors making up the front of the building. 

“Yeah. But, nothing will ever be the same as our first home free.” Josh said softly, his voice wistful.

”...” North was quiet. “Yeah.”

Markus didn’t want to bring up that they might not get to keep the building and have to move when their rights as people starts moving. And he didn’t want to ruin this excitement, however temporary this happiness may be, he refused to be the one to take it away just for a brief real talk moment. 

The silence was broken when Josh snapped the chains off the door with the bolt cutters, looking to Markus and explaining as he unlocked the doors. “It’s an old fashioned building so locking it back up as best I could with these chains and deadlock. We might want to look into security if that’s something we’re worried about, and if this is going to be a permanent solution to housing.”

”I’ll see what I can do.” Markus supplied. 

Josh nodded and turned to open the glass doors, North entering first and flicking on the lights. The room instantly reacting with a soft warm glow.

”Turns out, this place has an emergency generator for lights. Found that out accidentally.”

”I fell.”

”Sure.”

Markus knew there was a story there, but didn’t know if he should touch it. 

“How much did you guys check out?” He chose to switch gears instead.

”We only went up to the third floor, the elevators are out and we didn’t want to waste too much time looking at the same stuff.”

Markus nodded, “Alright well, we should attempt to move things around and plan the rooms for the construction.” He waited for one of them to lead the way.

The lobby was very clean, a few fake plants, a white marble counter on a black matte stone sat in a backwards L on the left wall from the door. Straight ahead, it seemed, were the not-working elevators and stairs. Then to Markus’ right, was a few black plush couches that looked dusty, as if they hadn’t been touched in a while. And an old TV that still had the black bases and hung to the wall, a little empty bookcase sat underneath it. Then large French doors sat beyond that, leading to what he assumed to be the recreational portions of the building.

Markus was led up the second floor and it opened to a long hall with large glass classrooms. School desks lined in order in one, then another with, it looked like beanbags and more old TV’s. This continued in a pattern on each floor they visited. 

After Markus had seen 12 floors, most not varied from the first they visited. Their help finally arrived.

> _> >Markus?<<_

Markus heard the prompt of an AP700 attempting communication.

> _> >We’re here, we brought the tape and markers.<<_
> 
> _> >I’ll be right down. Wait for me there.<<_

“They’re here, you guys continue checking things out. Let me know if anything unusual arises.”

Josh and North nod to him then continue on with whatever conversation Markus wasn’t listening to. 

The staircase was sleek, the stairs were almost floating coming out of one wall and into the other and about a foot thick. Meant to hold a lot of weight. The lighting was very nice too, Markus thought, it was a soft yellow. Often seen to give off a homely feeling, the soft brick of the walls helping with the aesthetic. Markus felt a smile ghost his lips again, a part of him feels this place was made for them. 

Like they were supposed to find this building. 

Without rest or pause, he finally made it to the first floor where two androids in white stood. Both with plastic bags, presumably filled with tape, markers and other items Markus asked for. 

He smiled upon seeing them, his programming advising him to do so.

His arms wide and his jacket billowing behind him in a cape like fashion. “I don’t think we’ve formally met. I’m Markus.”

The two looked at each other then back at Markus in what his facial_expression_.EXE programming told him was confusion. 

“It’s really you. I didn’t expect to actually meet you. Hi!” The first one approached, a blond short haired woman with the Cyberlife uniform, about a foot shorter than Markus. “I chose the name Pareve. I was one of the Androids that Connor freed from the Cyberlife tower.”

Markus nodded and grasped her forearm in a handshake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Pareve.” He turns his attention to the other AP700. A man, about his height, with black hair and soft features. 

“I haven’t chosen a name yet. Just call me Bag for right now.”

Markus blinked twice in acknowledgement. “Bag it is then. Well, Josh and North are checking out the floors above, but I figure we can go over the schematics floor by floor. If you’ll follow me.”

”So the lights work?” Pareve spoke following Markus, Bag silently filling in behind. 

“Yes.” Markus answered. “North and Josh found out the building has an emergency generator. Only the lights though.”

The AP700’s nod in unison. 

“Here it is.” Markus’ arm swept out in a showmanship way. 

“So this place is ours?” Pareve’s face light up at the thought.

Markus wanted so badly to reassure her that, yes. Absolutely. However, he couldn’t instill anything false.

”For the time being. Yes.” 

“So it’s possible we could be kicked out.” Bag’s voice kept its monotone, he didn’t seem very enthused by anything. Markus noted.

”No way, Markus wouldn’t let that happen. We’ll just protest again.”

Markus clenched his jaw. “We should get to work. Can I have the tape? We should mark every 1,958 ft.”

Bag nodded and handed Markus a roll of masking tape and a thin sharpie. 

Pareve and Bag taking the opposite side of the hall, marking the floor exactly the way Markus had. Not so silently whispering to each other.

”You can’t keep getting your hopes up Pareve.” 

“You don’t know it _wont_ happen.”

“You don’t know it _will_.”

”You’re just grumpy cus we might not be neighbors anymore.”

A soft “oh no please, anything but that.” From Bag as Pareve continued unprompted. Markus noted the interesting use of sarcasm.

”Ooo. Do you think we might be able to choose rooms? I’m gonna have a bed with-“

”We don’t need beds.” He interrupted.

”So?? They’re soft and comfy and if I go into status. I wanna be on something nice like a king sized bed with hanging drapery to make me feel like the goddess I might be.”

”Right.”

”What’re you going to do then? Sit in a closet hugging a mop bucket?”

”I just might.”

”Yeah, sure.”

”I happen to like Jeremy.”

”You named the pretend bucket?”

”He’s very real to me.”

Markus stood at the end of the hall, just finishing his final mark and looked at the two who hadn’t even paused in their progress and easily made it to the end with Markus. 

“Oh snap, are there stairs on both sides?” Pareve made note of a door at the end of the hall they marked. After peaking her head through she does in fact shout. “OH SNAP.” In a muffled tone.

Markus nodded, he noticed that during the first walk through, but Pareves reaction made it all this originally subpar reveal feel much bigger.

As they make their way up stairs, Markus stayed basically silent for the rest of the markings. A couple more AP700’s showed up, then they met up with North and Josh. Effectively cutting the time in half before Simon could even call in with an update. 

> _> >Finished the markings. Where are you guys with the equipment?<<_

After a few minutes of silence, Markus’ worry grew. It isn’t like Simon not to answer.

So he resent the same prompt, hoping this one goes through. But when he’s met with static he frantically sent one to Connor.

> _> >Connor?<<_ he tried to keep the voice in his message level.
> 
> _> >Yes?<<_ The immediate answer sent an audible sigh of relief out of him. Effectively cooling his slightly stressed systems.
> 
> _> >Is everything alright? We finished, and Simon isn’t answering.<<_
> 
> _> >Oh... Yes, we’ve loaded the trucks and are planning on departing now. We just... Ran into a small problem.<<_
> 
> _> >What happened?<<_ Markus felt his sigh of relief might have been premature.
> 
> _> >... Nothing... Bad?<<_

Markus didn’t know how to respond the the amount of slow confusion in Connor’s message.

> _> >What does that mean?<<_
> 
> _> >There was, an issue with one of the other androids.<<_
> 
> _> >Are they okay?!<<_
> 
> _> >Yes! Of course! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply danger. No.. just...<<_ Markus could feel as if Connor was keeping from sighing through the message. _> >An AP700 named Fran found out that a PL400 named Glen was involved with another android behind her back. An AX400 name Maze. And they weren’t happy. And Simon got caught up... dealing with it.<<_
> 
> _> >Needless to say, I don’t think they should be neighbors.<<_

This got an audible snort out of Markus, the relief from hearing they were okay and that it was drama that kept them and not trouble. It eased more off Markus’ shoulders than he expected. 

> _> >We’ll try to keep them as far from each other as possible.<< _Markus replied finally.
> 
> _> Smart, I’m not sure how we would even process something like assault among our own people...<< _Connor analyzed _._
> 
> _> >I’m sure we can figure something out. It’s a very big building.<<_
> 
> _> >I’ll let you know when we begin your way.<<_
> 
> _> >Thank you Connor.<<_
> 
> _> >Of course Markus.<<_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how much is Markus going to have to do, and when is it someone else’s turn.  
> Markus begins to realize, just how much work is going to go into this, and how much everyone is counting on him to do it all.
> 
> Except for Connor.  
> He can see if Connor has any ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might just turn into a really really long single chapter thing. I just want to see how well the first one does...

“How much is already set up?”

”Only about 4 floors, and the rooms aren’t entirely secure.” Simon answered Markus’ sudden question. They’ve been working in silence for a while. Simon was overseeing the progress, while North kept tabs on how much materials they had, Josh kept track of the androids. 

”We can always fix secure later. How much longer until the rain?” Connor interjected. He’s been following Markus around and helping with the people. Every time Markus asked someone to do something, they had tried to immediately dropped what they were currently doing and ran to do it. But, with Connor there, it helped ease them for some reason. 

Connor and Markus have also been helping with the physical parts of the labor. Markus being fitted with one of the belts filled to the brim of equipment, discarded his coat and under jacket for a tight knit sweater with the sleeves rolled up for more movement. Connor wearing a similar fit, his jacket also discarded leaving his white button up who’s top buttons popped open at some point and sleeves also rolled up for more conventional means. His tool belt clipped to his Cyberlife Jeans.

”About 30-45 minutes.” Markus immediately answered, the forecast being just as unpredictable sometimes nowadays just as it had been years ago.

”Shit.” 

“We still need charging stations, and the upper floors are nowhere near done.”

”To have charging stations, we need power. This place only runs on an emergency generator. With honestly, isn’t going to last our entire stay. I’m surprised it’s lasted this long, this building is much older than the rest of the city. Who knows if they kept it up to date.” Connor continued with his interjections. 

Markus looked to Connor first. “Think we can hijack the grid to reroute power to this building?”

”Most places are powered by sectors. So, maybe, we’d be able to power this section of the city... It’s doable.”

”The power plant?” Josh appeared behind Markus. His tone seemed appalled. “Markus, that’s a 12 minute trip by car! That’s too dangerous, who knows what might happen.” 

Markus kept from clenching his jaw, “I know, but we need power and charging stations. You guys continue setting things up, and make sure to get all the extra supplies out of the way.”

Markus turned to Josh, his finger outstretched in a point. “Make sure everyone from the camps finds cover. It’s not cold enough to snow, but it’s cold enough to sleet. And it’s only supposed to get colder. I’ll be back in an hour.”

Markus unclipped his belt and set it on the marble counter with a heavy ‘thunk’. Then turned on his heel and slipped out of the glass doors, not entirely aware there was a second set of footsteps until the taxi he ordered arrived and Connor tried slipping in next to him.

”What are you doing?” Markus was very surprised to see him there.

”I’m accompanying you to the power plant. They seemed nervous that you might get hurt so I figure, maybe you’d like some backup and ease their minds.”

Markus’ smile came easy. “You sure they won’t need you here?”

”They’ll be fine.”

”Alright then, lets break into a power plant.”

”Maybe we shouldn't call it breaking and entering. I used to be a _police_ detective you know.”

”Right, how about.. ‘Let’s steal some electricity.’”

”... Maybe you just shouldn’t say anything.”

Markus shrugged and for the rest of the ride he didn’t, but the feeling of amusement never left the back of his mind.

As soon as the car stopped however, and their destination was announced. Markus stepped out speaking to Connor. “You ever break into somewhere you weren’t supposed to be and steal something you technically weren’t supposed to?”

It was a few seconds before Connor replied and it left Markus thinking, maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. But, it was only after Connor responded did he realize, it was probably just his program loading the responses.

”Technically... yes.”

”You want to elaborate or is this where the conversation ends.” It was hard to tell for Connor, Markus realized. Connor paused often when gathering his thoughts and evidence, but sometimes it seemed that’s just where it might end.

”Well... I may have broken into the evidence locker at the DPD and stolen some information? Or would we count the time I smashed a window and broke into the Lieutenant house.”

Markus’ made a face of surprise at Connor’s confession, his head tilted slightly to indicate further explanation was needed. “Did not expect that.”

”Either of them? Or..”

”Honestly, yeah. Why?”

”The evidence was to find.. to find Jericho.”

The walk went silent. But, Markus didn’t want to leave things like that, so he asked.

“The Lieutenant?”

”He was unconscious on his floor from a drunken stupor. And I needed him for a case.”

They reached the gate which was locked it seemed, with more chains and deadlocks. Markus thought about climbing over but the tops were surrounded with barbed wire.

His preconstruction program, however, helped him see he could use one of the nearby discarded units and hop over. Without wasting a second, he initiated it and landed with ease. Connor following close behind. 

It was dark, Markus wasn’t sure if they left this place unguarded or not. In a moment of hesitation, Connor silently took the lead. Not even touching the door and instead using the windowsill to climb through the window.

Markus slipping in with a little more ease than Connor, who basically fell through.

> _ >>I thought maybe you might have been a little more graceful considering you’ve broken through windows before.<< _
> 
> _ >>Jean’s are hard to move in.<< _

Prompts for more conversation fell easily to the front, but Markus put that aside when he heard the telltale clearing of a throat to indicate they weren’t alone, and that there were humans.

Markus gritted his teeth, he knew this wasn’t going to be easy. A glance to Connor to try and indicate a question of what to do about them? But, when he checked where he last saw Connor, he wasn’t there.

Markus rapidly spun around and to see the Android Detective wasn’t anywhere to be found. Keeping himself from sighing he moved forward and kept to the shadows, hoping that Connor knew what he was doing.

And sure enough as Markus neared the front where the humans were, he found they were unconscious and laying on some kind of table. With Connor standing beside them, typing into some computer.

”Connor!” Markus couldn’t help but whisper shout aloud. Connor whipped around so fast, his hair had trouble staying in place.

”Markus?!” He whispers back in the same level of shout, but the tilt at the end indicated it was a question. 

“What the hell? You disappeared, we’re supposed to _talk_ about the plan and _then_ execute it.”

”....” Connor was staring at Markus for a few seconds then looked to the floor, his head tilted slightly. Then back up to Markus. “I’m sorry, I was just used to working with the lieutenant. We were on the same page at the end of things. I didn’t... I’m sorry Markus, it wont happen again.”

Markus couldn’t help the sigh that came out. “Just-... What are you doing right now?”

Connor turned back to the computer and continued typing. “I’m rerouting it, then I’m going to break into their system and hide it from them. So, if they were to maybe check it in the future, then they wouldn’t see anything first glance.”

”You won’t be able to hide it completely.”

”No.. No, I won’t. They’ll find it if they do a full scan, but unless it’s a manual scan the ping will just bounce back and indicate nothing out of the ordinary.”

Markus nodded, he didn’t think about that. He side eyed the Security guards who sat unconscious slumped in their chairs.

”How long are they out for?”

”Half an hour. One of them was already asleep, the other I used a common move. A pinch in a certain nerve and they’re down for the count.”

Markus watched Connor’s face curiously. “Smart.”

”Thank you.” His eyes never left the computer, Markus assumed either he didn’t care about the complement or he already knew it to be true.

After a few seconds in silence, with the only sounds being the click clacks of the keyboard as Connor rapidly typed away on the ancient machine. Connor finally pulled away and placed his hands on his hips, looking down at the computer with what Markus thinks is a faint glint of glee in his eyes.

”A few more minutes and we’re good.”

Markus nodded. “So...” He resisted the urge to clear his throat, especially considering there was nothing to clear. It just felt appropriate for some reason. 

Connor looked at him, his glee fading from his eyes quickly. Markus could tell he thought he was in trouble. 

Markus continued. “What was the case?”

Connor blinked twice in confusion. That wasn’t what he was expecting. “What do you mean?”

”Earlier, you said you broke into the lieutenants house, because you needed him for a case. Was the case important?”

Connors face lit up in realization. “Oh.” 

Watching Connor think, Markus noticed something. It’s sort of written on his face that he’s thinking of what to say. The way his eyes are downcast and narrowed, and his eyebrows scrunch only slightly. Markus assumed Connor keeps himself from biting his lip in thought, but isn’t always able to catch it.

”Well. It was important at the time...” Markus nodded to encourage Connor to continue. “There was a murder at the Eden club. A sex android had strangled a man and ran.”

Markus’ jaw clenched for a split second at the way it was phrased, but didn’t say anything. “So you broke into his house?”

Connor opened his mouth and gaped for a few seconds, seeming like he was going to say more and defend himself, but snapped his mouth shut and nodded his gaze watching the floor.

”Yes.”

After a few seconds he spoke again. “I acted irrationally. I didn’t entirely realize he was just unconscious. I saw him laying on the floor with his gun next to him and a bottle of alcohol and just hopped through the window. It was rash.”

”Is he okay?”

Connors head snapped up to meet Markus’ careful gaze. Silent for entirely too long before answering with a nod. “In a way.”

Markus opened his mouth more when the computer let out a ‘ding’. To indicate it was finished. 

At the same time, one of the guards groaned and shifted in place, Connor and Markus looked at each other, then the computer and ran at the same time.

”Wh-“ One of the guards spoke as he rose up. “Dude!” He slapped the other guard who was still asleep. “You weren’t supposed to fall asleep too!” 

Connor and Markus stayed crouched under the window hoping the darkness of the night would help them stay practically invisible. The moonlight entering through the window, but casting a shadow under it that Connor and Markus blended into perfectly. 

Markus tapped Connor and pointed.

> _ >>You first, I’ll follow behind quickly. Try to be a bit more elegant this time maybe.<< _

Connor nodded, his face kind of twisted like he caught the poke at his previous attempts at window jumping. 

He latched onto the windowsill and hefted himself up silently, if Markus didn’t know what Connor was doing he wouldn’t have heard him at all. Markus kept an eye on the guards who were bickering back and forth and didn’t pay any mind to the back window. Then when Connor’s shadow fell for a moment, Markus thought maybe then they’d notice, but they didn’t. Markus looked back to heft himself out the window, even more seamlessly than before. Maybe high stressed situations make him better at parkour.

He doubted it.

Then came the trouble of getting out of the fence, since they came through an outside force, they’d have to find one inside.

Before Markus could even bring up the protocol for preconstrucion, Connor already climbed up the fence then grabbed and pushed the barbed wire before hopping off the top and bending it with him. Jerking his head to indicate Markus to follow. Which he did without hesitation, and with ease, landing with a bit of flourish to show off. 

Connor was silent in reply as they ran to the end of he block, where a taxi showed perfectly on time. Because at some point during that, it had started to rain and Markus hadn’t noticed until he was dripping onto the taxi seat. 

Markus resisted the urge to breath heavily, he knew he didn’t need to. But, he couldn’t help but feel like his chest was restricted like he wasn’t getting enough air into his nonexistent lungs. So just once, Markus took a long breath of air and let it out slowly.

Connor looked at him like he was odd.

Markus shrugged in response.

He reached into his contacts to let Simon and the other’s know they were successful, when he got a prompt from Simon first.

> _> >Powers on!! Good job guys!<<_

Markus smiled easily, no program needed to remind him. 

> _ >>We’re on our way back. How’s it on your end?<< _

> _ >>Just fine, we got everyone in, in time. But the rooms aren’t done and there aren’t any doors yet.<< _

> _ >>That’s fine, we’ll work on it.<< _
> 
> _ >>And we’ve only got 40 charging stations.<< _Markus’ temporary smile fell into a serious gaze at that revelation.
> 
> _ >>For 3000 people?<< _
> 
> _ >>Yeah..<< _
> 
> _ >>Okay, I’ll see what I can do about getting more. For now just have a sign up sheet for every 20 minutes. The newly redirected power should be enough to hold them until we get enough for everyone.<< _

> _ >>Sounds good Markus. Make it back safely.<< _

Markus forgot it’s not just him in the taxi and rubbed at his eyes. An unnecessary action for an android to do, considering he doesn’t technically have any eye strain. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel like his right eye ached, he was certain that he had at least been .001 percent slower than his left.

If Connor noticed, he didn’t say anything, which Markus was grateful for. He only remembered Connor was there, when the other Android pulled something out of his pocket and began to roll it across his fingers while looking out the window.

The action startled Markus, and drew his attention. He noticed Connor roll a coin across his knuckles back and forth twice all while watching the scenery go by. Markus wondered if Connor had even noticed he pulled it out of his pocket or if this was all absentminded. Which would be a very human thing to do.

After he rolled it across three more times, he flung it then caught it. Then did it again, but faster.

Connors coin tricks effectively taking Markus’ mind off his responsibilities for a brief moment and helping time pass as they make it back to the building housing New Jericho.

They pulled into the parking lot as the doors opened and the car indicated they were at their destination.

Markus was half a step hesitant in exiting. Not entirely sure what was to happen next. 

————

It had been three days. More and more Androids showed up at their new base, each one chipping in with the construction. They were able to get enough people inside the building and sort of see how the rooms would look for each one before it rained on them the first night.

But progress since then has been slow going. 

Since the elevators were out of order due to the outdated system, which Markus was currently working on updating. The rooms have only been built one floor at a time which was a time consuming process since everyone was in each other’s way.

It was only when Connor stepped in with a system did things finally start to get done.

Markus has been busy with his people, not many have been coming to him like he's requested they do. Only a handful of the 3000 slowly moving in have, and they had requests. He’s taken each and every single one down. But he isn’t sure how he planned on meeting each and every demand.

One asked for a fish tank. Fairly doable.

One asked for a dartboard. Again, fairly doable.

Couple for a single room.

A couple wanted to share rooms.

People requested neighbors and levels and wall colors.

Many asked for beds.

At most about 20 of his people have sought him out first.

So he's started to find them and ask.

He goes to them floor by floor, if they haven't talked to him previously. He introduced himself and asked for their requests.

And so far they've only asked for a bed and charging station.

He already knew they needed a charging station. Practically everyone needs a charging station.

So far they’ve been doing well to share their limited amount. The charging station has taken place in the cafeteria where 40 people can charge for 20 minutes at a time. And Markus is no closer to a solution.

Markus was in the process of making down the 147th request for a bed and charging station. When Connor approached him.

"Markus?" 

The android in question turned away from the person still dressed in Cyberlife white. And towards the Detective, who stood, full uniform sans a tie and all, straight as a rod.

Their eyes connected and Connor continued, taking the silent acknowledgement from Markus.

"The construction's moving too slow. I had an idea I wanted to run it by you." His arms were bent behind his back in picture perfect posture.

Markus nodded, his arms crossed a hip cocked and leg extended as per his full_attention_protocol.exe stated he should.

"The windows are roughly 5 feet in length and 6 feet in height. They don't open, however, with simple adjustments on the ones at the end of the halls, they could. Then we can rig a pulley system to bring materials to the higher floors quicker and get more done."

Markus was stunned for 1.022 seconds, before smiling slightly and nodding. "That's a good idea, we should get on that."

Connor nodded, his face softened a little. Markus noted, this might be his way of expressing relief.

"Do the adjustments involve, breaking the window?"

Connor, who had turned and was about to start walking away halted misstep and looked over his shoulder back at Markus who was grinning mischievously.

"Cus I happen to remember a little tidbit of information from your criminal past."

Markus can see the moment where the information clicks for Connor with the way his eyes narrow and his face settles into a flat ‘really?’.

Markus had to physically stop himself from laughing out loud when Connor turned swiftly on his heel and stalked out. His shoulders straight as a board. 

Markus couldn't help the smile that was plastered across his lips however, so when he turned around towards the android from before it was still there and he was now hyperaware of it.

He settled his smile however, to the calm_smile_.exe that was easily queued to the front.

"I'm sorry, we were interrupted. What were you saying?"

"I just asked if I could have a bed and a charging station for my room?" 

Right, Markus marked it down, 147.

"Of course, I'll see what I can do."

“Could I possibly also ask for bed sheets? I know we don’t need to sleep but-“

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Markus reassured quickly, she didn’t have to explain herself to him. “I’m doing the same thing. Just let me know what color and I’ll try to get it to you.”

“Pastel Blue.” She replied quickly. 

He nodded, “Perfect, anything else?”

She hesitated before shaking her head no. “No, Thank you, sir.”

Markus has gotten called sir by half the people he’s met with that day. And each time it sets him on edge. “You don’t need to call me that.”

But she was already halfway down the hall and getting back to the task he interrupted. So he turned on his heel and continued his. 

He’s starting to wonder if there's an easier way to do this. After a beat of silence, he stopped at the top of the stairs heading down.

Maybe Connor could help. 

> _> >Markus.<<_ Norths voice cut through his thoughts, leaving him feeling slightly guilty. He’s been meaning to talk to her and see how she’s been, but with everything happening, he hasn’t been able to get a moment to himself.

So the last actual moment they’ve had together was their kiss during the protests.

> _ >>Yeah?<< _
> 
> _ >>I need to talk to you about something, do you have a moment?<< _

Markus looked at the stairs heading up again, then the ones going down. He should figure out a system before asking more people, otherwise they’re going to be doing this for much longer than needed anyways so he could potentially be free now.

> _ >>Yeah, I can find time.<< _
> 
> _ >>Good, meet me out front.<< _

Markus made his way downstairs, people on the stairs squeezing past him with apologies, others parting when they see him coming down. 

“Markus! Oh!” He heard a familiar voice call out. “Hey! Markus wait!” 

He stopped immediately and turned to meet the source, and it was Pareve who was squeezing past a group of people with building supplies on the second floor. 

“Oh, you stopped immediately.” She said when she caught up to him. 

Markus continued to watch her, his head tilted with confusion. Waiting for her to continue. 

“Well, do you think we could get new clothes?” She asked, and as soon as the question left her lips, he noticed the group of people with building supplies not so subtly begin to pay attention to their conversation. 

It was then he realized they were also all dressed in their Cyberlife uniforms.

“Of course, first we’ve got to finish construction but, then we can see about clothing.”

She clapped her hands together, “Oh great, Bread was wondering, and you know how he gets.”

“Bread?” 

“Yeah, he used to be Bag, but then he introduced himself as Bread today.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” It was after 2.03 seconds of silence that she realized she had been holding him from doing something. “Right, go do your thing. See you later sir!”

His movement stuttered at the title. “You don’t have to call me…” he was alone in the stairwell.

Suppressing an unnecessary sigh, he takes the final movements and makes it out the door to the first floor where chaos met him.

“-T IT BACK! YOU DON’T HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO-” He recognized that angry yell. It was North.

“HEY! HE CAN DO WHAT HE WANTS!” He didn’t recognize that one.

“NO ONE CAN DO WHAT THEY WANT!”

“I have explicit permis-“ Was that Connor? Markus could barely hear him; it seemed like he was speaking at an even volume rather than yelling.

“JUST PUT THE FUCKING STUFF DOWN! WE’RE DOING IT THIS WAY!”

Markus quickly rounded the corner and as he though North was blue in the face yelling at what seemed to be an AP700 in white and Connor. He rushed forward to pull North off the box she was trying to wrestle away from Connor.

“What the hell is going on here?” Markus can feel the anger at the situation settle in the pit of his stomach. 

With a glance between the three he can see the AP700 is also blue in the face from what Markus assumed to be anger, and Connor seemed the most calm. But, the slight pull of his shoulders told Markus that it wasn’t entirely the case.

North taking a long unnecessary breath, as if to settle her anger. Lifted her arm at the box Connor had then to the AP700 as if that explained anything.

The AP700 audibly growled at North, which was not something Markus expected from an Android, but not entirely surprised. It seemed like the AP700 was having a hard time holding himself back. 

Markus looked between the two of them, expecting one of them to speak up and when they didn’t Connor did.

“I had started the pully system idea, I needed some stuff in order to get started. But, North interrupted, saying that I wasn’t authorized to take it.”

Markus barely caught the sigh that threatened to escape. He looked to North, who looked at Markus with a gaze that made him almost wish he didn’t authorize Connor’s idea. He didn’t want her to feel bad for being wrong.

“Really.” He said instead. “What all do you need?”

“Only the items in this box.”

“It’s a very large crate.”

“I only need the items inside, nothing more.”

“Right.” Markus turned to the AP700 who still looked livid. When they made eye contact with each other. Markus realized that it was Henry from a couple days before.

“Henry.” He said in a voice that was meant to request he spill everything. 

Henry’s face softened slightly in surprise, almost like he didn’t expect Markus to remember or know his name. But, it still remained harsh in anger.

“She just started yelling at him. Then wouldn’t even listen to him explain.” Henry’s voice was soft. But his posture was tense, as if he expected to attack at any moment.

“I see.” Then finally he turned to North, who was staring at the ground with such burning passion he almost expected it to ignite. 

“North.”

“You authorized the idea.” She didn’t say it as a question, but Markus answered all the same.

“It was a good idea.”

“And you didn’t say anything to me.”

“You didn’t either North. I didn’t think it was a big deal.”

“Well you should have. Let me know about this stuff Markus.”

Markus kept silent for a few moments, unsure how to feel.

She turned on her heel then stormed out of the building, leaving him no choice but not to answer.

Markus couldn’t help the sigh that escaped as he watched her storm off. 

“Markus.” Connor spoke, startling Markus. He thought they would have left already. 

He turned to meet Connors gaze.

“Yeah?”

Connor stared at Markus for 5.071 seconds in silence before shaking his head and moving towards the stairs. Henry following Connor closely behind, whispering something to him Markus couldn’t hear.

Leaving him completely at a loss for what happened, and what to do now.

With an unnecessary rub of the bridge of his nose, Markus decided he should try having a talk with North.

She's been hostile with Connor since day one and Markus wanted to know why.

So in a single movement he changed directions and stalked after North, instantly spotting her across the large parking lot. Pacing back and forth in place. But as soon as Markus left the building, the sound of the door’s captured her attention, causing her to glance back and see him walking towards her.

“Go away Markus, I don’t want to talk.” She demanded, which he ignored and continued his advancements.

“North.” His tone was soft as soon as he was within range. She continued to walk away aggressively.

“Seriously Markus, not now.”

Once close enough he softly grabbed her wrist which caused her to instantly stop in place and stare at the ground. 

“What?” Her voice was harsh, but her body language looked like she’d given up.

“North, talk to me. What’s going on?”

Markus didn’t think she was going to answer after she stayed silent for 12.32 seconds. But after he started to pull his arm away she began to speak.

“It’s him.”

It didn’t take much for Markus to connect the dots. He asked anyways. “Connor?”

She nodded, confirming what he already knew.

“Why?”

“It’s.. A lot of things Markus. The way he looks and sounds, the way most of our people look to him like he’s their mini messiah or something. The fact that, it’s his fault Jericho’s gone.”

Markus stepped closer into her space, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. She let out a sigh, he mentally noted the unnecessary act. 

“You really don’t like how he looks and sounds?”

“No way, are you kidding? He’s always so inexpressive and stiff. It’s obnoxious. One conversation and he starts speaking like he knows more than anyone else.” She turned her head and her sentences started to get muffled by his jacket. “I can’t stand being around him.”

Markus tilted his head away, trying to relate but ended up not finding any reason to find the former detective annoying. “I don’t see it.” His voice thoughtful.

“Well of course you don’t. I doubt you could find anyone annoying.”

Markus’ expression tilts, he didn't think that was true either. He certainly found Leo’s company irritable before he deviated. And there were certainly a few bigwigs he met with Carl that he disliked the company of. 

Markus tried to think of someone he currently found annoying, but when his mind was racing and he couldn’t find anything he eventually ran out of time. North pulled out of his grasp with a groan. 

“Alright, we should get back to work, burning daylight.” She said walking back to the building. Markus’ mind was still on the annoying thing, he knew he must have found someone obnoxious. But, his mind has been so busy with their current situation, that he hasn’t had time to dwell on unpleasant people.

So, he dropped it momentarily. Determined to pick it back up when he gets the chance and prove North wrong. He so could find certain people obnoxious.

————

Things ran smoothly thanks to Connor’s help from that point forward. Markus pulled him aside and asked for advice privately with how to get everyone’s request heard and sorted.

And Connor had the idea for a form for everyone to fill out. A physical form for Markus to sort through and keep. Where they would write their name, floor number and room number. Where Markus would gather items on the list and deliver it to them personally.

Markus really didn’t want to give up the chance to meet everyone individually, he had just been busy setting up a meeting with the government. Especially since every call Markus would put through, had been bounced around many different departments, never actually giving him a chance.

Then there was the fact that they’ve run into several different problems, and each time Markus was expected to fix it so he did.

They ran out of building supplies, so Markus had them go to a different site for more. 

A fight broke out between some androids in the cafeteria after someone refused to give up their charger after their time was up. So Markus had to intervene, and filled them into his spot which was only an hour away. 

Someone took someone else's charging time after they weren’t there to claim it. So Markus once again gave up his own to cover theirs.

Once the construction showed promise and people started claiming rooms, some started staying next to others’ they didn’t enjoy and were very loud about it. 

Markus had to switch things around in order for everyone to be happy, this one took up the most of Markus’ time. Since nobody really wanted to move, they wanted everyone else to instead.

And the increase of new androids entering New Jericho. Markus is always delighted to see more and more freed. However, their lobby had originally been where the injured got fixed up. But more injured filtered in, and not enough biocomponenets and blue blood were around to help everyone.

So Markus had to set up one of the recreational rooms in the basement into a makeshift infirmary. With couches set up instead of beds considering they don’t have any yet and two charging stations moved permanently down there, the blue blood fit in well since the area looked as though it used to be a principles office. 

Markus wondered often what exactly this building used to be.

“These office’s are currently closed. If you want to make an appointment press 1. If this is an emergency, hang up now and dial 911. If you-“ Markus hung up again.

He knows they’re open. It’s 10 am on a Wednesday. Their office hours have always been from 8:00 A.M. To 4:00 P.M. They answered once, the day before, but as soon as Markus said his name, they hung up and haven’t answered since.

Markus groaned, he didn’t need too but, it did help a little bit in a way. Government officials were definitely going on his list of obnoxious people. 

Markus laid his face forehead first against the cool brick wall. Turning his head when he heard footsteps turning it back when he saw that it was only Connor.

“Oh Markus there you… What are you doing?” Connor’s footsteps faulted when he saw Markus against the wall like so.

“Oh, you know, debating whether or not this wall needs a permanent fixture of my face in it.”

“That would be on brand for the whole messiah thing you’ve got going on. Better start putting up paintings of yourself and statues.”

Markus silently groaned again and shook his head. But, Connor only continued.

“OH, we could have a mandatory prayer during charging time. Everyone has to pay their respects to you.”

When it falls silent Markus sighed. He doesn’t mean to, but it’s been hard not to recently. He’s not sure why he does it. It doesn’t even help logically. 

He leaned back and flopped into the chair behind the counter, rolling his head to look at Connor.

“What did you need?”

“Oh it’s nothing important.”

“Connor.”

“... I was hoping I could have permission to go out for a bit.”

“By yourself?”

After Connor was silent for a few seconds Markus kind of mentally slapped himself, of course Connor can handle himself alone in a fairly empty city. 

“Why are you asking permission?”

“I didn’t want to worry you.” 

Markus couldn’t help but smile at the fact. “I don’t mind. Thank you for telling me though. I’ll bug you if I need you.”

Connor nodded and moved to leave. Halting as soon as Markus started to speak again. 

“Where are you going? I thought you finished the sweep of the city already.”

“I did. I just, I wanted to visit a friend.”

Markus reminisced at the idea, visiting Carl seemed like such a treat. But, he was too busy for something like that at the moment.

“Well, tell them hello for me.” He smiled at Connor, waving goodbye and leaning back in his chair to continue sighing at the ceiling.

“You can tell him yourself, if you wanted?” 

Markus’ head whipped up and he watched Connor for a few seconds. “You mean go with you?”

“If you’re not busy of course.”

Markus’ mental debate took only 3.09 seconds, but it felt like forever.

He had responsibilities. But the responsibilities could wait till he got back, and it’s been a while since he’s gone on a walk. But he should get back to work, there’s still a lot to do. A lot to do that can wait an afternoon, it’s not going anywhere. 

Markus really did want to enjoy the weather, to walk in a park somewhere and see the leaves fall like he had a time that felt like forever ago.

But that was a luxury he could not afford.

“Maybe next time Connor.” Markus smiled. Connor hesitated before nodding then turning around and leaving.

With a couple more rolls of his head, Markus stands up and decides to make a game plan for one of his many to dos on his list.

The first was the most important. Which was to get more blue blood and bio components to fix up their injured currently filling up the infirmary, Josh and Simon were currently doing their best to take care of each and every single one. But they keep filing in, each with varied injuries. One without a leg. Another with a terrible gash across his cheek. One stabbed. One drained of their blood. 

Ideally, Markus would just storm Cyberlife and take what they have, since they’re most likely to have the best stuff.

But that place was hella guarded. So, despite the current CEO dissapearing, and the androids causing a whole ordeal for their company. They wouldn't likely just hand over everything they have.

Markus added another task for himself into his list. 

> _-Gain Cyberlife Tower-_

For the time being, however, they'll have to make do with something else. 

Markus, pacing in the lobby of New Jericho, started planning a raid of every single warehouse in detroit. 

There are 7 warehouses, he noted, one just finished construction and started movement the time of Markus' deviation. 

Markus chews the inside of his cheek, another unnecessary trait he's picked up out of nowhere, while thinking. He wanted to storm the places all at once and take what's theirs, but he feels he should at least let them have the chance to donate the stuff to them.

He doubted they would, so they should storm when they don't know they’re coming. But, as Connors said before, there's always a chance for unlikely events to take place. And given the chance, they might actually donate.

Markus sat back in his chair behind the welcome counter and rubbed the sides of his temples then ran his hands back and forth across his scalp. The sensation sending a nice chill down his back, calming him slightly as he sat deep in thought.

Markus lifted his head when he heard the sound of the door’s opening. His greeting dying on his lips when he sees the sight of Connor holding a YK500 in his arms.

“Markus!” He called as soon as their eyes met. Markus, leapt over the counter to meet Connor.

“What happened?” Markus held his arms out to help the transfer of the child android from Connor, who slipped her into his arms wordlessly.

Markus marched quickly down the stairs, noticing quickly the amount of Therium leaking out of her and staining his clothes. Her led a spinning a solid red and her eyelids flickering to stay open.

“I was heading to meet up with my friend when I heard something.”

Markus could barely hear Connor speaking, he ran down the stairs and slammed open the door to the infirmary. Startling a relaxed Simon, who, when he saw the body in Markus’ arms, instantly moved to clear space for her. 

“And that’s when I saw three men holding her down and sticking some kind of tube into her chest. It looked as though they were draining her of her Thirium.”

Markus’ jaw clenched at the thought. He laid her gently down onto the available couch, instantly staining it with the thirium. Simon gently batting Markus away, Josh bursting through the door to meet Simon with something Markus didn’t pay any attention to.

“She’s still draining, they broke her valve. We’re going to need to solder it closed.” Simon noted. Markus hovered nearby, determined to help, but not make himself in the way. So he just watched intently, a single glance to Connor told him he felt the same way.

“Do we have any more of this bio component?” Simon looked at Josh who shook his head, apparently this happened enough to where they didn’t even need to say which component was needed.

“We ran out during the fifth repair. We still have seven others who need one too.”

Simon cursed, something Markus always found surprising every time he heard the other man say something filthy. It might just be his sweet looking face that sets him off.

“We need to get more soon, they won’t last long without it. Soldering it doesn’t fix the problems. This is where the flow is biggest, so cutting that off destroys their movement speed and accuracy like walking and hand eye coordination”

Simon looked at Markus. A look that he knew too well to mean they were going to have to talk later.

Markus nodded to indicate his acknowledgment of such look.

Simon turned his attention back to what he was doing, Josh handing him something, a terrible smell filled the air with the sound of a hot _sizzle_. Then he backed away. 

“She’s going to need to charge and more Thirum.”

Simon stood and stepped back to let Josh handle her, who immediately picked her up to move her to one of the designated charging spots and moved one of the hanging thirium pumps next to her.

Simon walked over to stand next to Markus, a jerk of his head told him to go out into the hall with him.

Which made sense, considering; now that Markus was paying attention, the room was filled with other injured. And they weren’t alone at all.

So Markus followed Simon out of the hall, Connor trailing not too far behind. And as soon as the door closed behind them, Simon began to speak.

“We need to do something soon Markus, we’re running close to empty with our Thirium packets, we have almost no biocomponents. We don’t even have any extra limbs whatsoever for anyone missing any. I don’t know what to tell people anymore.”

Markus was silent, watching Simon list off what he needed, a plan formulating in his mind.

He’s finally decided, he’s not going to wait any longer to get more. Asking would take too long and they need this stuff now. 

“You’ve gotta have a plan Markus, there’s gotta be something we can do.”

Markus, who’s gaze fell to the floor at some point, nodded pulling his head up to meet Simon’s eyesight. A flicker to look at Connor as well, showed he stared at Markus with the same amount of intent as Simon did.

“I’ve got one.” Markus said hesitantly.

“I’ll follow you, Markus.” Simon’s said before, but repeated with ease at this moment.

“How do you feel about storming all the Cyberlife warehouses?”

It was silent as Markus watched Simon and Connor share a look then back at Markus. 

“Well… North won’t say no.” Markus could hear the silent ‘But Josh...” From Simon, meaning Simon was silently agreeing to indeed follow Markus no matter what.

Restraining a victory smile, he looked at Connor, waiting for his opinion on the subject.

When Connors face only expressed confusion with a slight tilt of his head, Markus knew Connor didn’t understand what Markus was silently asking of him.

“What do you think Connor?” He verbally stated, just to make sure it was out there for him. It seemed to do the trick however, since Connors face opened with recognition and then closed with thought.

“I don’t know, it’s dangerous. Especially with these conditions, if we had more time I would suggest requesting the items from Cyberlife first and wait to see if they donate it.”

“That’s what I thought too, but with the growing conditions our people show up in everyday, I don’t think we have that kind of time to waste just for a no.” Markus shook his head, the stress and concern showing on his face and in his hand movements.

“We should bring this up to the others before we go any further.” Simon interjected, Markus agreed. He didn’t want to get anything definite down without hearing from the others.

A long hour passed after Markus called North and Josh to join him Simon and Connor in the room Simon chose. It was a Second floor room close to the elevators. Simon stated he chose the room so that if anyone needed anything, it’d be easy to find him and he’d be close to the stairs and elevators to make a quick trip if he needed.

Markus hadn’t had a chance to even think about giving himself a room, and now that he’s realized. He doesn’t know if Connor has as well.

North was gathering more building supplies with a small team and she wouldn’t be back for a short bit and Josh wanted to stay with the patients in the infirmary for a short bit before going anywhere. To make sure they were okay after the young girl came in.

So, they all agreed to meet up at noon in Simons room, Connor ran out for a short bit to catch his friend up on something. Apparently he called Connor frantically because Connor didn’t inform him something came up, so he thought something bad happened to Connor.

And Connor wanted to meet up with him briefly, apparently an hour is ample time for that conversation.

Markus kept from sighing as he sat in Simon’s room, the other android working on something on a tablet on the other side.

Markus never knows what to say to the other leaders when it’s just them, from the very beginning it’s always been just business. The only person he’s been with alone was North and that was at the abandoned building where they just brought up their trauma.

How is he supposed to connect with people normally, and why is his conversation prompts only bringing up the weather?

Why would he talk about the weather? 

How is the weather sufficient a conversation topic??

Oh look, it might snow. Actually, it won’t because my weather forecast software is telling me there’s only a 30% chance, but who knows at this point, it’s fucking Detroit!

So Markus settled for just occasionally glancing at Simon, noticing how he kept brushing his hair off his forehead as he looked down at his tablet, but it kept falling back into place as if he didn’t do anything.

But then a few seconds later, he’d do it again.

This made Markus snort, which in turn made Simon look up from his tablet in curiosity. Which helped Markus realized, that it was an audible unnecessary noise.

“What?” Simon’s gaze was soft, it made Markus feel warm. This must be why Simon was the Leader before Markus.

He made Markus feel safe to be around. As if nothing could happen here.

“Nothing, I didn’t mean to make that noise.”

Simon smiled, seemingly amused by Markus’ antics.

“Isn’t it fascinating?”

Markus watched Simon curiously, ‘is what fascinating?’ His expression must have said.

“The involuntary actions we do, that seems so human. We don’t need to take a deep breath, we don’t need to clear our throats, we don’t need to stutter or add filler words. Yet sometimes we do.”

Markus had noticed it, he tried to keep himself from doing it because, it was unnecessary.

“I love it, it really shows that we aren’t the machines they made us to be any longer.” Simon smiled, making Markus love it too.

“I… I guess so.” Markus opened his mouth, but no words came out and he shook his head. “I didn’t think about it like that. I just thought, it was useless action. So, why do it?”

“Sometimes you can’t help it, and it just… happens.” 

Markus’ respect for the former leader grew, his gaze flickered between both of Simons eyes. Trying to see something, but he didn’t know what he was looking for.

When he didn’t find it, he just nodded and looked at the ground again. Waiting for the others to show.

Simon watched Markus for a few seconds longer then went back to what he was doing on his tablet. 

It wasn’t too much longer before Connor showed back up. He was wearing another jacket that Markus hadn’t noticed before. This was was almost like a leather, but fleece on the inside.

It wasn’t the cyberlife jacket he left with, nor was it the jacket he first met Markus in.

It was curious to Markus. But, he decided not to breach the subject. Instead he just stood to greet the former detective.

Simon however, did point out the change in outerwear. 

“Oh nice coat Connor, where’d it come from?”

“Oh, the lieutenant… thought I looked cold, so he gave me his coat.”

“But we-“ Markus started but Connor interrupted.

“- are androids, and thus don’t feel the cold. Yes, that’s what I told him. But he just said I was being stubborn and to take it anyways.” Connor didn’t move to take off the coat so Markus figured he wasn’t too mad about the lieutenants action.

“He also said a few expletives that I don’t plan on repeating.”

Markus and Simon nodded in appreciation, they don’t care about curse words or dirty language as such, but a part of them felt that kind of language didn't have a place in a professional setting. 

“So, anything happen while I was gone?”

Markus shook his head no while sitting back on the floor, while Simon merely shrugged.

“I was working on my book, and enjoying Markus’ company. Nothing too big.”

Markus whipped his head to look at Simon so quick, he was afraid his eye would pop out. It hasn’t happened, but an irrational part of Markus feared it might.

“You’re writing a book?!” He exclaimed, the outburst frightened Simon who looked taken aback and stared openly at Markus.

“Yeah? Is that okay?” Simon didn’t understand Markus’ sudden extreme surprise so he couldn’t help but feel like he did something wrong.

“Of course it’s okay, what? No, I just- You didn’t say!” Markus immediately rounded, he felt his earlier reaction a slightly too much and didn’t want to continue making his fellow leader feel like he was in trouble.

“Oh. I kinda figured you were too busy to hear me talk about it.”

“Never, I’m never that busy. What’s it about if you don’t mind me asking?”

Simon’s face turned a little blue at the sudden intensity of Markus’ attention. “Nothing too big, just a little novel about a robot hiding in a society where such intelligent life doesn’t yet exist. And he makes friends and builds himself a little life.”

“I love that, could I read it when you finish?”

Simon toed at the floor bash fully. “If you want, I don’t mind.”

Markus smiled, he felt a presence next to him and when he looked up he saw Connor standing there.

“You’ll have to after I do of course.” Connor stated, trying to stake a claim in reading Simons novel first.

“But North already said she’s first to read it, then it’s Josh. Henry also said he was interested so.”

Markus could feel the warmth that filled his chest begin to quickly fade and fill with something unfamiliar.

‘Everyone else knew except me, I was the last to know about Simon’s novel. What else do I not know about my own co-leaders.’ Markus’ thoughts turned bitter.

He shook his head and clenched his jaw, trying to keep his mind from filling with dark thoughts. He could have asked, and he can still show an interest in their hobbies. 

Markus’ everyday waking moment doesn’t always have to about the revolution.. He has hobbies too, right?

Before Markus could go too far down that thought, Josh entered with a North in tow. They seemed to be deep into a conversation about something.

“-ats why I think the term ‘Hot Dog’ is in itself, misleading.”

“Well of course, you aren’t actually getting a hot dog.”

“But why even call it that?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t coin it.”

“What would you call it if you could?”

“Probably, something like 'Deception Weiner'.”

“Whatcha guys talking about?”

North waved it away. “Josh just wanted to talk to me about his endless thoughts on hotdogs.”

“It’s a misleading name North.” at the same time North went "okAY!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT GOES INTO A HOT DOG?!" Josh seemed heated about this subject.

“I’m assuming this isn’t the first time something like this has come up?” Markus' asked at the same time North argued with Josh saying 'they all can, they have access to the  _ internet _ with their  _ minds _ .'

“I’m assuming this isn’t the first time something like this has come up?” Connor asked the question this time.

All of the leaders except for Markus and Connor shook their head. Apparently this is a common occurrence for Josh.

Markus noted that, he didn’t know.

North sat on the floor next to where Markus sat, Josh leaning against the wall next to Simons makeshift desk. And Connor standing as prim and proper as ever by Markus’ side. 

“So, what’s this meeting about?” North asked looked at Markus.

For some reason a part of Markus was saddened by the immediate change to business at hand. But, he understood that this was important, personal relations would just have to be put on hold.

“Our injured.” Markus stated, Josh nodded. He must have figured it was something like this.

“We’re running low on Biocomponenets and Blueblood, the spare items that people donated aren’t cutting it anymore.” Josh stated, heated by the subject.

Markus nodded to agree. “Yes, and so I have an idea. Simon and Connor have heard this, but I wanted to hear your guy’s side of things.”

North and Josh both kept a heavy gaze upon Markus, waiting for his proposal.

“We storm all seven warehouses.” He spilled bluntly, keeping his gaze intensely locked on them. As if to challenge them.

Josh opened his mouth and leaned away from the wall, then closed it. His expression stormy, he opened and closed his palms a few times then nodded. 

“I say we do it.” That threw them for a loop. Simon looked at Josh for a few extra seconds while they turned to North for her answer. Simon seemed like he was trying to find something in Josh’s expression that might tell him why he agreed so quickly.

“North?” Markus asked, her answer feeling important.

“Are you kidding? Hell yes.” She almost seemed appalled that he might think she’d say no.

“We need the stuff and those places are filled with it, plus they have no right hordeing it when we’re slowly dying off, anyway.” She reasoned, Josh nodding along as if he agreed.

“No violence though.” He said.

Markus nodded, “No violence. If it all goes well, we should be in and out with the trucks filled with what we need. I want us to get as much as possible, if that means cleaning the place out then I say we do it.”

“Clean out the warehouses? Where would we put all that stuff?”

“I’ve been thinking about that too, and what we don’t use we put in storage, there’s enough space in the basement and we can always clear out one of the units nearby.” 

“We’re going to need big teams if we plan on taking everything.”

“We could easily rally a few groups of 15 then we’d have a small team take over one warehouse, have them come in and help move things. That way the majority would be out of danger and moving a small team stealthily is easier to infiltrate. We could easily incapacitate the human guards, take out any drones, and turn any androids we come across.” Connor easily plotted out, Markus watched him the entire time Connor easily keeping him captivated and his full attention.

After Connor finished Markus took a few seconds to collect his thoughts and turn to the others. 

“So, storm all at once so they don’t have a chance to recuperate and send extra protection to further warehouses? But then our teams would be thinned and it might take longer to get everything. Or Storm one at a time and risk the other warehouses beefing security, but have a higher success rate for everyone getting out.”

“I say one at a time.”

“I don’t know, we have the numbers to get all at once.”

“But, If we fail, we’d have at least one warehouse worth of stuff. And we just need everything from one ware house, that would set us for weeks.”

“However, there’s a chance we could get it all and that would set us for LIFE.”

“One at a time.” Josh said.

“All at once.” North battled.

Markus and Simon shared a look, it was too good to be true to unanimously agree on something.

“Guy’s, lets vote. Those for all at once?” Connor and North rose their hands.

“Alright, those for one at a time?” Josh and Simon rose their hands. 

Markus sighed, he had to be the tiebreaker. He didn’t entirely know what he wanted to do. 

“I figure, if we’re all together on the team, we could do anything.” Markus said. “I’m for one at a time. I don’t want to risk my people’s life when I couldn’t risk my own. North, Connor, and I will be the infiltration team. Simon and Josh, you're in charge of bringing in the people for cleaning the place out, and organizing the truck movement.”

North made a noise, but Markus ignored it to continue. 

“We’ll need to gather volunteers that will willingly go. As many as possible. No weapons and no killing.”

“Got it.” It was Connor who spoke first, then Simon.

“Can do.”

“Okay.” Josh nodded.

Markus looked at North who huffed then said. “Fine.”

“Alright, let’s go asking for volunteers.”

“That wont be too hard.” North mumbled. Markus tilted his head at her tone. 

“What do you mean?”

She shrugged. “I just mean, they’ll do anything you ask Markus.”

He remembered their talk at the abandoned building. He didn’t know how to respond. Is he exploiting the fact that his people would do anything for him without question? Is he purposefully ignoring it in hopes that it goes away?

He clenched his jaw twice, before realizing there was no right answer. He simply had to do what was best for everyone.

Markus silently stood and exited the room, ready to infiltrate every single Cyberlife warehouse and take what was rightfully theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shot, this isn’t even all of the second chapter that I have written. I have a few scenes that I need to get to, but damn this is really going somewhere.
> 
> I’m basically already at the length of one of my other fics.
> 
> That’s wackado
> 
> Lemme know what you think if you make it this far.
> 
> And if it’s boring
> 
> I like this stuff and I’m mostly doing it for myself but I do like knowing what ideas you guys have
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr
> 
> @midnightdotdragon.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes highs have lows just like lows have highs.
> 
> How high is Markus gonna go before it crashes around him.
> 
> What does he have to lose, to prove to everyone around him that he cant do it all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this going to be angst?
> 
> No really, tell me. I have no idea, I haven’t written it yet.
> 
> I’m gonna say probably. I wouldnt put it past me.
> 
> Okay I did it. It’s edited now.   
> Not perfectly but, idk how to do that. I’m a simple little baby

> _> >In position.<< _
> 
> _> >I don’t like this Markus, what if something happens.<<_ Josh’s voice message broadcasting to them.
> 
> _> >Are you in position?<<_ Markus’ message was firm and direct, ignoring Josh's worries. Effectively stopping it in place. Markus knew where the conversation would go from that point. Just circles of concern without any direction.

> _> >... Yes, Ready for your signal.<<_

It was dark and it started to rain again. It wasn’t cold enough yet for snow, but Markus knew it was going to be soon. The only sounds were the large automatic machines lifting the storage freights, the sound of the water splashing against the side of the docks, and the rain.

Markus nodded to where North hid in the darkness, then to Connor beside him. Waiting for their responses before running out of the safety of the shadows.

It was a simple expedition on their part, North Connor and Markus infiltrate under full darkness. The rain covering the sounds of their footsteps. They go to the security gate and take out the humans, incapacitate them and tie them up. 

Then they do recon to make sure there are no other humans in the area, if there are they take them out as well.

Carefully, of course.

At some point Markus and the others split off, he hadn’t meant for it to happen, but it did. He went to investigate where he saw a guard, and the next thing he knew he heard a gunshot in the direction he came from.

Panic at throwing the mission and that it might be one of his friends who got shot filled his nonexistent veins.

However, he knew he had to keep going, they had to be fine. They had to, it was Connor and North, they’re highly capable people. He played the mantra to reassure himself as he finished tying up the guard he took out and pulled him into the darkness of one of the freight crate’s. Before running full dash back towards the direction he heard the gunshot sound off from.

Almost running into the line of sight of a drone when a hand yanked him back and behind some crates. He reached an arm to fight against this assailant when a voice invaded his mind.

> _> >Hush Markus, it’s me, Connor.<<_

Immediately stilling he turned his head and sure enough, he met the gentle brown gaze of the other android.

> _> >I heard a gunshot!<<_
> 
> _> >An accident.<<_

Markus continued to watch Connor, waiting for more explanation. 

> _> >A trigger happy guard. No one was seriously hurt.<<_

Markus let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Then realized how useless it would be to let out a breath he was holding when he technically wasn’t holding a breath.

He didn’t even care, it was a sigh of relief. Semantics be damned.

> _> >Do you think other guards heard the gunshot?<<_
> 
> _> >I already checked the area. I don’t think they would have heard it over the rain. Our audio processing units are much more powerful than the human ear.<<_
> 
> _> >Where’s North?<<_

Connor jerked his head behind him to draw Markus’ attention, and there she was holding her arm awkwardly.

Markus nodded at her, she nodded back, but kept her gaze away which confused him. Was she okay?

> _> >Alright, let’s get going.<< _

They nodded and left together once again. Along the way to locating the security office Markus slipped inbetween Connor and North and knocked his elbow against hers, trying to get her attention. 

She looked at him briefly, but then refocused on where they were running.

He sent the private message prompt which she accepted.

> _> >Are you alright?<<_
> 
> _> >I’m Fine Markus.<<_
> 
> _> >You don’t seem fine.<<_
> 
> _> >Just a weird night.<<_
> 
> _> >... Is that it?<<_
> 
> _> >Yeah..<<_ They fell silent after that.

Thankfully they were able to locate the security office quickly and with ease, Markus was able to slip in undetected and knock out the two guards. It was a bit of a struggle considering they were both awake and didn’t want to be knocked out.

But Markus managed it well enough by himself. 

> _> >All clear.<<_ He sent the signal to Josh then to North and Connor, who waited outside the office.
> 
> >>Connor, you and North find all the human guards and take them to the security office, keeping them all in one place will be easier to keep an eye on them.<<
> 
> >>Got it.<< Connor replied.

Markus found the keys to the stationary trucks in the parking lot just outside the office, then with only a few moments of searching. He found the remote access to the warehouse loading doors, flipped a few switches and opened them. Turning on all the lights as well in the process.

It wasn’t long before someone knocked on the door to the security office, Markus didn’t worry however. Knowing it was Josh before he even opened it.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” 

Josh took over with a JP400 to guard the humans and keep an eye on the movement of things.

> _> >Simon, where are you at?<<_
> 
> _> >Sign says ‘Section 3’.<<_
> 
> _> >I’ll be right there with a truck and some keys.<<_
> 
> _> >Copy that boss man.<<_

That make Markus smile a little, what a dork.

The tense line in his shoulders never faded, however. He still felt like something could happen, that something would.

Instead of doing anything about it, he hopped into one of the unmoving empty trucks and manually entered the key to drive it to Simons side. Finding him quickly.

Apparently the place was organized by section and the numbers led to a designated area. The Cyberlife warehouse was in section 3.

He quickly found Simon, considering the sea of white uniformed androids all surrounding the building. Simon being the one on a couple of Cyberlife crates waving down Markus.

A small ghost of a grin found its way onto Markus’ face as he pulled up next to Simon’s crate as he hopped off his makeshift stage, meeting Markus as he exited the truck.

“Markus!” Simon greeted with a smile.

“Hey Simon, you got someone to drive this truck?”

Someone stepped up next to Simon and he indicated to them to enter the truck as soon as Markus stepped out.

“I got 30 more unused trucks, also we can probably try hacking the ones that are already running on auto and try to bring those ones back with us. For right now, filling these and getting drivers for them is priority.”

Simon patted Markus’ back, filling Markus with such a feeling of comradare he couldn’t help but feel warm towards the former leader.

“C’mon Markus, look at all of this. We’re going to be saving so many people. Smile, you deserve it.”

Markus wanted to, he really did but a part of him felt it wasn’t time to. 

“After we get it all home with everyone safe Simon. But you're right, we’re doing great so far.”

Simon seemed a little put off at Markus’ foreboding doom moment. But he didn’t say anything. “Alright Markus.”

“OKAY PEOPLE, WE’VE GOT 30 TRUCKS TO LOAD SO LETS GET TO IT! WHERE ARE MY DRIVER VOLUNTEERS? Simon took the lead, leaving Markus to do his own thing.

Which was to find Connor and North, and make sure their side of things was going well.

> _> >Connor, where are you at?<< _
> 
> _> >North and I just rounded to sector 1. We picked up the last two guards and are heading back to the security office.<<_
> 
> _> >I’ll meet you two there.<<_
> 
> _> >Copy.<<_

It didn’t take long to run back to the security office, it only being a few minutes away from the Cyberlife warehouse. He must have arrived before North and Connor because he had to wait a few minutes, but it was enough time to give him a chance to look around.

Josh had 12 guards tied up in the main office, they were all unconscious and gagged. He sat at one of the desks and flipped through some cams. 

Markus noticed another android besides the JP400 he entered with. It was an AP700. They both held guns and circled the Human men, setting Markus on edge. He trusted that they wouldn’t do anything, but a part of him didn’t entirely believe that.

He continued to look around regardless and noticed on the wall was a board with names and time slots.

Apparently it was a physical form of a schedule. That confused Markus for a second, but ultimately decided that humans might just prefer physical copies of something.

He read through and saw that one of the day’s was for today and that there were the guards’ names they captured.

24 guards were scheduled for today.

They have 12 in office.

Connor said he picked up the last ones…

Did this mean they’re missing 10 guards somewhere?

This set off something in Markus’ chest, his ears started to flood with noises and he started to panic.

> _> >Connor, I think we’re missing something.<<_
> 
> _> >What do you mean?<<_
> 
> _> >I found their schedule. 24 people were assigned to work tonight.<<_
> 
> _> >..... But we have 14 people.<<_
> 
> _> >Exactly.<<_
> 
> _> >This isn’t good Markus.<<_
> 
> _> >I know.<<_
> 
> _> >We need to find those people.<<_
> 
> _> >I know.<<_

Connor stopped responding, so Markus turned around and began looking else where, hoping to find some clue as to where their missing security team was.

They had letters next to their names on the schedule but Markus didn’t know what they meant by B, L, RT and IEW.

Because wherever the missing 10 are, they were assigned IEW.

Markus could feel his pump beating in his chest, it wasn’t actually beating any harder than usual, but it felt like it.

As soon as Connor and North arrived, Markus moved to meet them. Waiting for them to hand him off to the two androids with Josh so they could drag the man inside and tie him up with the others

“Six were labeled with RT, six were labeled with L, Two with B and the 10 missing was IEW. I assume RT meant the right side, L for left. B for Base maybe? But I can’t figure out IEW.” Markus explained to both of them.

“It could be inside something warehouse?” North waved her hand as if the answer would appear magically.

“But what does the E mean?” Markus asked.

“Each.” They fell silent at Connors input. 

“Would it?” Markus’ voice felt loud.

> _> >Simon, stop movement immediately.<<_ Markus felt it was too late.

> _> >What? Why Markus?<<_

Markus didn’t want to send his people into a panic, especially when this is entirely his fault. He should have known to look further.

But Simon had to know, he was the only one at the moment that could keep anyone from getting hurt. To keep Markus from fucking everything up.

> _> >We only have 14 security guards, there’s 24 scheduled. We don’t know where the last 10 are.<<_
> 
> _> >Oh god.<<_
> 
> _> >We think they might be in the warehouse, Connor North and I are heading towards the nearest warehouses now.<<_
> 
> _> >We just entered, I’ll get them out as quietly as possible.<<_
> 
> _> >I’m on my way.<<_

Markus veered away from the nearest to instead head towards the Cyberlife warehouse, hoping to physically be there just in case something happened, Connor made a noise when he saw Markus run off but instead grabbed North and they kept on their path.

Making a straight beeline towards the warehouse in particular had Markus going over certain crates and across cranes, but sooner than the first trip he was there. Silently vaulting down the side of one of the tower of boxes.

He appeared next to Simon who was hovering next to a crouched person.

“Is there anyone else inside? Have you come across any humans?” 

Simons head shot up at the sound of Markus’ voice, then he shook his head.

“We haven’t seen anything, but there are still people inside, as soon as they heard that there might still be someone in there they hid instead of getting out. I was just about to go in and get them.”

Markus shook his head and patted Simon. “No, you’re needed here. I’ll go get them and handle any trouble I come across.”

Markus risked a glance at the crouching android who’s eyes shone with tears from what Markus assumed to be fear, but the android’s face was slack jawed in awe. As if Markus was some holy being that amazed them.

Markus bit his tongue from physically expressing his dislike of such a look on someone’s face towards him.

He instead turned and stalked inside, shaking out his limbs to crouch as soon as he entered the building. 

The lights were dim, not off but not entirely on. He could see a few crates near the opening of the loading doors indicating they were in the middle of moving things when the warning was sent out.

Markus wondered if he doomed his people. 

He continued searching, quickly he saw two people who were crouched beside each other in between two boxes, if he wasn’t looking Markus wasn’t sure if he would have spotted them.

Silently, after taking a glance around first, he approached them. Certain, that if there was a guard taking rounds, he was not in this area.

He tapped the first android who was shaking in fear, they whipped their head around ready to scream, but it died on their lips as soon as they realized it was Markus. Instantly, Markus could see the reassurance in their eyes.

“Markus.” They whispered. He lifted a finger to his lips to indicate silence then waved his hand for them to follow, which they did without question. 

He led them out with ease and they thanked him profusely. Which honestly made him feel off about, it was his fault they were in this mess. And they were kind of close to the door and would’ve probably been fine. But he understood being too scared to move.

He entered again, unsure of how many there might be, so he was hoping to come across the guard and take them out before anything else.

Ra9 must have been listening to Markus’ thoughts, because as soon as it left his mind. He heard footsteps and whistling. 

He crouched as low and into the shadows as he could and waited for the whistling to grow closer. Then when it did, he risked a peek around the corner and saw the silhouette of one of the guards traipsing along one of the tall towers of Cyberlife crates. 

Markus slinked closer when the guards line of sight was away from Markus. Ducking behind another set of boxes when the Guard turned slightly in his direction.

Markus almost cursed out loud when he saw the telltale white of a cyberlife uniform and realized that a couple of his people got this far in and hid.

He made eye contact with them from across the aisle and lifted his finger to his lips.

He waited until the guard decided to go down this path, he could tell the guard turned this way with the whistling. 

It didn’t seem to be any one tune. At first it was the epic points of Pirates of the Caribbean, but then it just turned to the Star Wars theme and then Marvel.

Once he saw the boot step into his vision, Markus lunged. Wrapping his arms around the guards neck.

The guard apparently didn’t expect this and then took his gun out, he attempted to pull the trigger but Markus free arm grabbed the gun, twisted it out of the mans grasp and then threw it. Where it clattered and slid against the smooth concrete floors.

Markus finally tightened his hold, causing the man to lose oxygen and his vision to dim. He could tell when the man’s lights finally went out when the guy slumped in his arms.

The two androids he spotted earlier rushed him, thanking him profusely. Again, with such high praise he felt at odds. 

“It’s okay really, just go meet with the others and I’ll handle this guy.”

They ran off, leaving Markus with the unconscious body.

“Right.” He looked down at the man. “You better be the only exciting thing this night, I swear.”

It wasn’t until he got the man into the security offices that he finally got word from Connor and North.

> _> >It was the right call. We’ve emptied the warehouses of each guard and now have the 24 we should. We can start loading trucks again.<<_
> 
> _> >Right.<<_ Markus called back. _> >Simon, coast is official again, just keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.<<_

> _> >Copy.<<_

Markus’ heart sank when the “You got it Boss man.” Didn’t come through. He wasn’t sure if Simon was just taking it more seriously or if he did something wrong to upset him.

Markus leaned against the security building, a sigh escaping his lips. He shook his head, water droplets hitting the ground with the movement.

With the inability to feel the cold or discomfort in wet clothes, he hasn’t really paid much attention to the rain. 

Yet now that he had the chance to, it was all he could feel. The sky lit up with lightning, sending something cold and familiar down Markus’ spine. A rumble filled the air as thunder sounded off.

Yet the sensation of the water hitting his face felt kind, and the weight of his wet clothing kept him grounded.

A part of him sort of wished he could be somewhere more warm and comfortable than this. But, he had responsibilities.

> _> >Markus we found something odd.<<_ Simon called. Drawing Markus’ attention away from his own thoughts.
> 
> _> >Oh?<<_
> 
> _> >Nothing bad. Just.. you should come see.<<_
> 
> _> >I’ll be right there.<<_

Markus heaved off the wall and walked back to the warehouse, not taking his parkour filled shortcut and instead taking a short stroll in the rain. Not an activity he’s gotten to do.

Simon did say it wasn’t anything bad, so a few extra minutes for a stroll couldn’t hurt.

The walk left Markus wishing he wasn’t strolling through a cold secluded dock filled with mechanical devices working automatically. And instead was in a garden somewhere, or park. Under the trees, watching squirrels run by. Or kids play. Or joggers run past.

Not yet, Markus thought. But someday, maybe.

He eventually pulled up next to Simon who was sitting on an empty crate next to another android.

“What’s going on?” Markus asked as soon as he was in earshot. Simon swiftly turned around to look at him and waved for Markus to follow.

“We were labeling boxes for organizational purposes, and we opened this one and… I don’t know what to make of it Markus.”

Markus stopped at a large white box almost shaped like a coffin laying horizontally on the floor.

The lid was already popped open and waiting for Markus to look into.

"We didn't know what you might want to do with it "

Markus couldn't tell exactly what "it was" until some deciphering of parts made him realize it was a weapon.

Some kind of superweapon it seemed. 

"I know we're pacifists and all. So I didn't think you'd want to keep it but.. Markus I think this was supposed to kill you?"

He looked at simon curiously. "How do you mean?"

Simon looked back at the weapon, if Markus didn't know any better he would have thought Simons face paled at the sight of the weapon.

"I just.. it shows up now labelled to be taken directly to Cyberlife Tower. It's a weapon with a pulsator on it. The EMP kind. And considering we're kind of Androids, I just thought they mighta had something in mind when they made it."

Markus looked back at the box. Realization setting in.

"It might not stop them from using this. But we could delay it. We bring it back and research if there's anyway we could protect ourselves if they were to use it in the future. Then we dump it in the ocean. What do you think?"

Simons smiled at markus. "A good idea." And then patted his shoulder.

”Who all knows?”

”Just you, me and a guy named Truck.”

”Formerly known as bread.” A man walked by Markus to grab one end of the box while Simon indicated for Markus to grab the other side. It was Bag from the first night.

"Let's get this on board the truck." 

"What, me?" Markus seemed surprised.

"Yes you, what you too good to load potentially dangerous weapons on board a truck Markus?"

Markus snorted and shook his head, grabbing the unoccupied end of the crate.

"I thought so."

”Good to see you Truck.” Markus nodded to the other android who nodded back. 

“Sure.”

He had no idea how to talk to the guy.

And for the rest of the night he helped Simon load things into trucks. They infiltrated the other 6 warehouses with ease, since they knew what to look for and they weren't discovered by any guards thanks to Connor and North's best efforts at being silent.

They finally made it back to New Jericho where more people were lined up to help unload the trucks.

Markus realized as soon as he saw the large amount of trucks lined up that they probably weren't going to have enough room in their building for all their stuff.

He snickered at the thought. Getting out of the truck he saw that his people were already unloading a couple of them Josh directing a few crates and probably was heading to the infirmary to repair some androids.

He saw the movement and tried to understand exactly what was happening.

It looked like they were clearing out every room in the basement, and putting all the items outside before bringing in the items they took from the Cyberlife Warehouses.

"Hey Markus!" Simon called running up. 

Markus turned to meet him. Realizing at some point, despite them traveling in the same truck and arriving at the same time. Simon must have ran off to meet with some other androids while Markus was silently observing. 

"So, I had them organize the trucks by the items _on_ the trucks. But I figure maybe you'd want to do inventory to make sure we know what all we have. Also I put the special box in my room until we figure out what to do with it."

Markus nodded.

"Alright. Also, we found a cellar of sorts in the basement. We moved some things around and found a door which opened deeper into the basement, do you want us to clear out that space too?”

“As long as it’s fit for us to move in.”

“It’s like a bunker.” Simon shrugged. “Paranoid humans.”

“Paranoid humans.” Markus agreed.

“This is great Markus, we finally have enough to take care of everyone.” Josh slinked up smiling.

Markus smiled back, “I couldn’t tell, do we have enough charging stations for everyone?”

Josh’s smile grew which caused a chain reaction in Markus making his smile to grow as well.

“Better, we have enough for everyone in the building to have 10! Of course they don’t need that many, but we have so many extras its amazing. No more sharing in the cafeteria. No more people sneaking into the Infirmary to charge there when no one was looking.”

“People were doing that?” Markus didn’t hear about that.

“Uh, I’m no snitch Markus.”

Markus’ face scrunched incredulously as an uncontrolled action towards Josh’s words.

“What?! I’m NOT!”

“Okay Josh.” He shook his head with a chuckle, sending Josh into another fit about how he was ride or die. But Markus cut’s him off to ask another question. “Did we get all the charging stations passed out to everyone who needs one?”

“Not yet, I was waiting for your word on that one.”

“Alright, I’d like to help pass them out. We can set up at the counter and have everyone line up then cross their name off a list.”

Josh nodded. “I’ll have Connor help me bring boxes up. That man can lift so much.”

Markus is thrown back for a loop. “Connor?”

“Yeah apparently he was made to be ‘Extra Durable’ since he’s a prototype.”

“I’m a prototype.”

“Can you lift a lot?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay?”

“.... Just thought it was interesting.”

“Anyways.” Josh continued, leaving Markus behind in his own confusion about why he had been so surprised. “I’ll get to that. See you in a few.”

“Yeah.” But Josh was already moving away.

> _> >Everyone who need’s a charging station please line up in the lobby and make your line wind around the parking lot.<<_ Markus sent the mass message. He heard no replies but knew they heard him when people started moving down the stairs and lining up in front of him. And sure enough the line had left the building and started to loop around the parking lot. 

The first person in line staring at Markus with such an awestruck look it made him unconfortable to meet. So instead he just watched the hall Josh left down.

And soon enough he came around the corner with two large boxes stacked on top of each other, with Connor behind him carrying four.

They set them down, popped open the top and pulled out the first one, still in packaging.

“Here you are.” Markus handed it to the first person in line who waited eagerly. He asked their name then pulled up in his programming the list of registered androids in this building. And crossed off their name for the charger, leaving the last items they requested still there.

“Here you go.” And the cycle repeated. 

3789 androids, he had given out 3789 chargers. Then four for his fellow leaders. Then one for himself. 

They still kept the two in the infirmary and the 40 in the cafeteria. 

He’s learned every single name of every single android in the building. His heart swelled as he saw each and every one of them light up at the sight of him. He was so proud to see people alive and almost thriving. He was so excited to help them get to that point, to one day be able to thrive.

However, the process was more draining than he thought it’d be. 

“Hey Markus. We were wondering where exactly might we be at on the clothes thing?”

It was Pareve, she stood there next to Bag/Bread/Truck. Markus stared at them for too long before blinking. 

“Oh, yeah, that’s on my list of things to do. I’ll let you know where we’re at soon.”

“Okay, I was just wondering. My current outfit isn’t exactly what I’m feeling is me persay so.”

“Yeah, yeah. Do you have any ideas or suggestions to help with a solution?” Markus had been wearing the same outfit as the day of their final march. He only just realized this. Looking at it now he could understand wanting new clothing despite not sweating, or secreting any kind of bodily fluids. His outfit was a mess, scuffed and dirty, worn and torn. He desperately needed knew ones.

“Isn’t that your job?” Bag/bread/truck flatly stated.

“I’m always open to suggestions.”

“How about learning to do your job.”

“Isn’t really a suggestion.”

“I suggest you lead better how’s that.”

“I-“

“Bucket!” Pareve shouted indignantly. “He’s leading just fine.”

“Really, is that why we had to share those nasty chargers with every single android here? For a week?”

“I’m sure there’s a reason.”

“You’re working too slow Markus.” Bucket turned and walked away, having said his piece. Pareve stuttered a halfhearted apology then ran after her friend.

Markus felt those words hit his core, he knows he is. His progress isn’t nearly as far as he wished it was. Not knowing how to respond, Markus stayed silent unaware that someone approached until they were directly in front of him.

“Markus?” It was Connor.

“Hm?”

“Are you alright?”

“Never better.” Markus’ voice couldn’t have been anymore emotionless even as a machine. He felt Connor’s gaze turn cold.

“... Markus can you explain why your stress levels are at 53%?”

His stress levels? “My What?”

“Stress levels.”

“I wasn’t aware I had those. Uh, no idea.”

“..... Markus.”

“What’s your progress on the search?”

“....” Connor noticed the topic change Markus noted, the way that his face remained the way it had their entire conversation. But he allowed the switch he knew, because he answered Markus’ question.

“We’ve been pulling in more and more by the day. My teams are stating they’ve been finding the androids inside of abandoned buildings or in alleyways close to shutdown. Apparently they didn’t know where New Jericho was.”

“Why didn’t they follow us after the speech?”

“That’s where the details get fuzzy. The androids keep saying that they thought they had been following us but then they black out and when they come to, there’s no one around but themselves and they have no idea where to go.”

“Odd.”

“Very. I’m keeping an ear to the ground about anything else.”

Markus nodded, grateful at Connors handle on that. “Keep me updated.”

“Of course.”

Markus looked at the counter in front of him, burying himself in his thoughts about his next moves when Connor spoke again.

“If I might make a suggestion.”

Markus looked at him, encouraging him to continue.

“Have you thought of unloading some responsibilities on your fellow leaders?”

“What are you talking about?”

“...” Markus realized Connor might have over heard Bucket talking to him.

“The others are having a lot more free time, they might be able to pick up a thing or two to help out.”

Markus shook his head. “I won’t burden them with this. I’ve got it handled Connor. Thank you for your concern.”

Connor stayed silent. He looked to the counter then to the ground and finally back up to Markus, opening his mouth to speak but then clicked it shut and shook his head.

“Alright. I’ll talk to you later Markus.”

Markus nodded a goodbye, already falling into his thoughts.

————-

“How many did you say?”

“4,789 androids currently.”

“... When did this happen?”

“Uh, it wasn’t exactly sudden Markus.”

Markus shook his head. “Of course not, I hadn’t realized it was so many.”

“Right, as I was saying. We only have enough room for 4000 or so of those, so we need space for the final 800. And counting. We’ve been having large groups fill in since the word’s been spreading about our whereabouts. Good idea on that Markus.” Josh said, consumed by his task on the tablet Markus didn’t realize he was holding.

Markus nodded. “We need to keep that going. How long can we have the signs say ‘New Jericho’s address’ QR code for?”

“It’s usually updated once a week by local advertisements. However, with the evacuation still in place. We probably won't see anybody attempt to fix it.” Connor said. “The police being some of the only units still in town, we could easily keep it up for the next couple weeks.”

“Good. Okay, so next order of business will be getting the…” Markus’ speaking prompt failed him. What was he trying to say?

“The?” Josh asked after Markus hadn’t said anything after 3 seconds.

“I forgot what I was saying.”

“You forgot??” Josh seemed incredulously surprised. “How- what?”

“My prompts must have gotten overloaded and my systems shut down momentarily. Give me a second.”

“How can your prompts get overloaded?” Josh asked, Connor answered as Markus’ prompts started to load back in.

“That could happen if there are too many prompts all at once. Think of it like, too much water too little cup. Pour too much in at once too quickly, it splashes out the sides and then over fills.”

“Oh, busy day?” Josh asked Markus after a second.

Markus didn’t know how to respond, he hasn’t had a non-busy day since he found the first Jericho. Especially not since President Warren called out the troops.

He just shrugged then continued what he was saying. 

“Gaining a new building for housing for these new androids is going to be a new priority. Then it-“ Another failed prompt and a full 15 seconds to refresh.

“Maybe we figure it out when we get there.”

“Yeah.” Markus rubbed at his right eye, the faint feeling like it was aching starting to act up. “Can you and North check out one of the neighboring buildings that share the parking lot? I don’t want our people to travel too far.”

“I’ll go get her and we’ll get right on that.”

“Thanks.” As soon as Josh ran after where he knew North was last, Markus stood from his spot behind the welcome counter and had to quickly catch himself. His left leg refused to unbend for 2 seconds, leaving Markus in a state of shock. This had never happened before.

“Markus?” Connor was still there watching. 

“Yeah?” Markus pretended like nothing was wrong. 

“When was the last time you went into stasis?”

“Oh… Not too long ago I’m sure.” Markus wracked his memories for when that would be. When he finally found it he realized it’s been far longer than he thought.

The last day of full stasis was on Jericho. Before he met Connor in person, before the destruction of the ship and the final march.

Which was two weeks.

“... Markus, when’s the last time you charged?’

Markus knew this one already, the last time he fully charged was when he was with Carl. Since then it’s been a steady 70% but recently he hasn’t had time to charge so he’s sitting pretty low.

“It- I’m fine Connor.” Markus sighed, feeling more and more okay with the action the more he does it. “I had a thought.” He prompted, attempting to change the conversation, Connor watching cautiously.

“If we take to the -“ Markus’ words died on his tongue, leaving Connor openly confused when Markus’ eyesight seemed to dim, his right eye going black for a split second before he lit back up and Markus continued as if he was never interrupted. “Buildings next to us, it won’t be too hard to... what?”

Connor definitely noticed when Markus basically glitched in the middle of a conversation. Markus seemed to try and play it off as if nothing happened. But Connor wasn’t fooled, he knew that fact when the words. “Markus do a system check for me.” Left the other androids mouth.

“Connor.” Markus sighed. “All systems are fully operational.”

“What would be your suggested stasis time be and what’s your charge currently at?”

“.... I’m fine connor.”

“Markus.”

“It’s at 12 hours and 23%”

“Markus!”

“I haven’t had a lot of time free to dedicate to it. It’s fine Connor, I’m busy.”

“Go charge immediately and go into stasis.”

“I can’t right now Connor, I’ve got responsibilities.”

“Responsibilities that can wait a couple of hours.”

“Not really.”

“Anything can wait a couple of hours Markus, go. If you shut down no one here is equipped enough to take care of an entire people.”

“AND I AM??” Markus felt the outburst more than he did experience it.

Connor looked taken aback by the sudden emotion Markus showed.

“I’m sorry Connor, I’m just... I’m tired.”

“Go into stasis Markus, we can handle it ourselves for a few hours.”

“... 3 hours. I’ll charge and be in stasis 3 hours and then I’ll come back.”

“That’s not nearly enough time Markus.”

“I’ll catch up gradually, but right now there’s too much riding for me to ignore it. I’ll be back in 3 hours Connor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I JUST WANTED TO SEE HOW MANY WORDS I’M AT! Unedited)  
> Come yell at me  
> @midnightdotdragon.tumblr.com
> 
> Please yell at me, I can feel my enthusiasm for this start to die :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor knows more about Markus than anyone else. Even Markus himself.
> 
> Markus is finally getting some movement in progressing for their rights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA IVE GOT IDEA’s  
> Pls leave a comment it really helps my motivation

“Markus?” Connors voice is what drew Markus out of stasis, it had been almost three hours since he went in.

He didn’t have a room of his own yet, no time to find and decorate one, plus none of them really called out to Markus. So he stayed in Simons room. Simon didn’t mind, he was busy finding activities to pass the time for the androids with nothing to do.

Simon had added a bed in his room, it was a simple queen sized memory foam one, where he got it Markus didn’t know. His charging station was hooked into a wall to be draped over and set up so that when he lays down on his bed, he can charge and go into stasis at the same time.

Markus found it a very comfortable set up, he’s sure most of the androids in the building had a similar idea.

He blinked a couple times to realize why he was out of stasis 15 minutes earlier than he had timed, then remembered the voice that said his name.

His head sharply jerked towards the door where Connor stood, his head peeking in.

“Connor! Is everything okay?” Markus began to move and unhook himself from the charging station, his battery level at 47%.

Connor lifted his arms and moved quickly to stop markus from moving any more.

“Yes! Nothings wrong. I just- I thought you might have wanted to talk to someone. I can go if you want to finish your stasis, you’ve got 15 minutes before you have to get back to your responsibilities. That’s time you can spend for yourself.”

“For myself.” Markus said out loud. “All of this is for me too, Connor.”

“I know, but not just for you.”

“Of course not.” Markus said, his voice sounded hollow. “I-“ He realized he hasn’t done anything that was solely his own recently. The last thing was when he was on that building with North. But that had been so long ago.

“Why not?”

“What?”

“Why can’t you have something just for you?”

“I don’t have the time.”

“Why not?”

“Because, Connor, my own activities aren’t as important as. I don’t know. Getting the rights for a whole people? Making sure said people are comfortable? Making sure said people stay alive? Making sure said people have a home, have thirium, safety, warmth, doctors, basic items like charging stations and a change of clothes? Making sure the human race doesn’t try to find more reasons to want us destroyed. The list goes on Connor.”

Connor was silent, he moved at some point to sit on the bed in front of Markus. Markus noted with a sense of irritation, that Connor had the Patient_Listening_Expression.exe program running.

“Forget it Connor. I’m up now, lets get back to work.” But before Markus could even try to move and get up, Connor had Markus’ wrist pinned against the mattress in front of them, and the other on Markus’ shoulder pushing him back down.

“No. You still have 13 minutes for yourself. You will be spending those 13 minutes however you choose... However, if you try to choose ‘Work on responsibilities.’ I will be forced to incapacitate you. Which won't be pleasant for either of us.”

Markus could feel himself unnecessarily grinding his teeth. Connor’s one stubborn fucker.

“How would you incapacitate me?” He tried, wanting to find a way to preconstruct a way past him.

“Telling you would put me at a disadvantage.”

“What?”

“12 minutes Markus.”

Markus accidentally let out a sigh that turned into a groan. “I don’t know Connor! What am I supposed to do?”

“What do you want to do?”

“I want to get us our rights!”

“Besides that Markus! What do you want?”

“I don’t know! I want the government to give me a call back.”

“Besides THAT.”

“UGH!”

“What. DO. YOU. WANT.”

“.......” Markus shook his head and shrugged sharply, keeping his eyes pointed at the floor. “I don’t know.”

“Markus.”

Markus clenched his jaw, he was getting irritated by Connor. “I can’t do what I want.”

“Why not.”

“I just can’t, Connor.”

“What do you want, Markus.”

“Sh-“ Markus bit his tongue. “Tch.”

“Come on, Markus.”

“It’s not that big.”

“What.”

“I want... “ Markus let out a large sigh. “I want to paint. Like my.. Like Carl taught me. I want to read physical books. I want to play the piano. I want to be free. I-“ Markus cut himself off, Connor noticed and after Markus didn’t continue for 5 seconds, he pushed for more.

“What?”

Markus looked at him dead in the eyes. The words dying on his lips. He pulled his hand out of Connor’s grasp at some point.

“I want to go on a walk.” Markus’ gaze trailed the ceiling. Feeling embarrassed about this revelation, with no clue as to why.

“A walk?”

Markus nodded. “Alone.. in a park. Watch the environment around me.”

Connor followed along with a soft bob of his head. “Why don’t you?”

“I can’t, Connor. You know that.”

“... Markus.”

“Connor.” Markus’ tone was tired. He sighed, leaning back until his head was against the wall, he could feel the charger bend a little in his neck. He didn’t move to fix it or anything. After a few moments, Markus changed the topic having felt the other one wore thin.

“Why do people look to me like I’m any more capable of leading them than anyone else?” Markus looked at Connor who didn’t move once the words left his lips.

“As soon as a question leaves their mouth they look to me for answers. I’m going to run out of answers soon Connor. I-“ He cut himself off once again, unsure of where he was leading.

“....” Connor stayed silent, trying to pay attention and listen. He didn’t expect this topic to be on Markus’ mind.

“I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. I don’t know who I am, what I like. I can’t have fun, I can’t enjoy being free. I want to. _ra9,_ I want so badly, Connor.”

“I want to just sit back and paint till my hands bleed, to visit Carl until he’s better. To walk and watch the snow fall, to read books for no other reason than to read them. I already know the stories. I don’t need to read to know them. But I _want_ to.”

“I want to laugh and to cry and scream. I want to love till my heart breaks, Connor.”

“But I can’t. Because my people come first. I don’t get to enjoy these things, so that my people can. They get the time and the opportunity to experience all of these. And I refuse to keep them from it.”

“Markus...” Connor’s voice sounded as though he wanted to say more, but he couldn’t come up with the right words. 

“... Time’s up connor.” A mental timer went off in Markus’ software. “Thanks’ I needed the rant. But if you ever force me to do this again, I will be pissed.”

A second passed as Markus met Connor’s gaze. Something Markus had never seen before was sparkling in his eyes, he didn’t know what it was. But he had seen in Simon’s eyes. Markus moved and unplugged himself and rose to exit the room, leaving Connor and his odd gaze behind.

——-

During his down time Markus finds himself sitting behind the front counter by the door, he greet’s new androids entering or conversing with one’s that approach him. 

But, there’s moments where nothing happens and during these moments Markus tries to call the city Governemnt. Or he tries to get into contact with the national government. More often than not, he ends up ignored.

Except for one time Markus sent another call through to the Government's office. And they finally picked up, surprising Markus and causing him to fully sit up in his seat. Since he had slowly begin to sink over the course of 3 hours.

This was completely unexpected. He’s been calling nonstop everyday during their office hours for the past two weeks. A part of him wonders what caused them to pick up now of all times.

“Hello? Mayor’s office. This is Sherry speaking.”

“Hi, Sherry. Please hear me out before hanging up.” He paused for her acknowledgment.

“O-Kay.”

“This is Markus with the Android Revolution, I was hoping to make an appointment to meet with the Mayor to discuss our place in Detroit. Do you think we could get that sorted out.” Markus put on the sweetest, diabetes inducing, softest voice as possible and laid it on THICK.

“Oh… um.” Sherry was definitely not immune. “I can see what we can do. What days work best for you.”

“How’s Thursday about 3?”

“Okay, we can fit you in. We’ll see you then.”

“Great, thank you.”

“Have a nice day.”

“Yeah, you to-“ She hung up. “-o.” Markus physically stopped himself from vaulting out of the chair to fistpump victory. 

“YES!” He didn’t manage to keep himself from shouting his win, causing a few androids in the lobby to look at him. He waved at them softly, telling them to go about their day and that he’s okay. But, in his mind he was skipping all over the place. 

He really wanted to share this good news with the other crew leaders, but a part of him nagged that if he did he would jinx them.

But, jinxes were a human thing. That was a mistake in his system to think of jinxing and supersitious things like that. And another part of Markus thought, if he did tell them. He’d have to explain his game plan which he didn’t have.

He already knew he was going to bring up their living conditions and the conditions that his people are arriving at Jericho every day and then bring up his ideas of how they could potentially fix this problem, to the mayor.

But other than that he had no idea.

Markus leaned back in his chair, his good mood slowly deteriorating by his own growing thoughts.

Plus every time they talk to him, some problem is brought up for him to fix.

For example, he went to talk to Josh. Just a conversation, and Josh brought up how people are talking to him about clothing issues and finding their identity. Wanting a solution from Markus. Or how he went to Simon and Simon brought up running water, and his anxieties on their electricity.

And he finally went to North, who’s been avoiding him for some reason, and vent about this. And she’s not made any time. He asked if she could visit him at her earliest convenience since she’s been busy.

She agreed.

But he hasn’t seen her since. 

He sees her occasionally, when there’s a group meeting. Or when another team member has a problem. Sometimes in passing. But Markus can’t help but feel as though maybe he did something.

His thoughts are getting off track he realized. 

Good news, he had good news. He should share this good news. They would be happy to hear this good news….

But is it really big news for a meeting per se? No, and is this something that should have happened weeks ago? Yes.

So would this really be considered good news? Probably not. 

It would be considered good news if he came back with some solid answers and moved forward with the governments side of things, considering they’ve been asking Markus everyday for two solid weeks.

Markus nodded to himself, he’ll share this when there’s real good news involved. They’ll be so excited.

Plus there wont be any of the unnecessary back and forth about Markus’ safety. It’s a little meeting between two people. There wont be any Feds or police. Maybe a bodyguard for the Mayor, but nothing Markus isn’t fully capable of handling. And besides, maybe he’s already jinxed it and it won’t end up happen.

Markus hopes that’s not the case, but might as well not get anyone else’s hopes up just to disappoint them in the end.

For the rest of the day Markus managed not to say anything to his fellow leaders, his excitement to come back from Thursday with good news grew with every second that passed. It made it terribly hard to keep this a secret however, considering he really wanted them to know and every second he saw them he had the uncontrollable urge to tell them about it. But he knew they wouldn't find it half as great news as he currently does.

It helped that the day was relatively slow and no one needed much from him. Simon passed by to talk about a side project someone contacted him about, something about an aivary? And that grew into a discussion about androids keeping pets.

A concept that made Markus smile.

But it was a short interaction and Simon left directly after.

He saw Josh briefly to discuss the wellbeing of the people of Jericho. Josh stating that, they should put in place a monthly check up for the androids to make sure everyone is functioning well.

Which spiraled into a discussion about what software they might need to also check up on their coding and make sure they're also doing well mentally.

But once again, that discussion never moved past the original topic. So, Markus never even had a chance to being up the news that brightened his day.

He saw Connor momentarily when Connor passed by the lobby, Connor looked ragged as if he got into a scuffle. But when Markus brought it up Connor mearly brushed it off saying he ‘ran an errand.’ Emphasis on run. And that it was ‘nothing to worry about.’ Which didn’t help his case.

Markus didn't push it any further. Even though he didn't really believe him.

Connor brought up the presence of a few new androids that he'd met during his time as the deviant hunter. 

Markus asked if he was okay and Connor seemed confused at that question.

"Of course Markus. Why wouldn't I be? You should make sure they're okay, however. I'm sure seeing me here was… not pleasant for them." And that seemed to be the end of that, and Connor walked away.

He still hadn't seen North. He saw her once when he was travelling down the hall, but before they could cross paths, North turned and ran. Seeming like she had important business elsewhere.

His metaphorical heart sank at the sight. He did a quick scan of his systems to see if this was an emotional reaction or physical reaction that he needed to get checked for. 

All his scans came back clean, except for the usual reminder for him to go and catch up on his growing 10 hrs of catch up stasis and 49% low battery.

It's been two days since Connor basically forced Markus to charge and go into stasis. Markus has been charging in Simons room, in his free time which has been at 3 P.M everyday for some reason for about 40 minutes until someone called him looking for him.

Markus sighed unnecessarily, it was currently 2 am. There are only a few people milling about at this time. But he knew that his fellow leaders go to ‘bed’ around midnight, so Simon’s already in his room.

Which means, Markus didn’t have a place to set up and go into stasis.

Markus leaned back in his seat at the front desk, he knows he should claim a room, but none of them felt right. He felt all kinds of wrong staking a claim on a room that could go towards someone who probably needs it more than him. 

Markus felt himself grinding his teeth once again, a habit he seemed to pick up on out of nowhere. Then stood, deciding that he could at least charge in privacy in the infirmary. 

With the new items they brought, there wasn’t really a need for people to stay in the infirmary overnight anymore.

Some people still do if they’re that heavily damaged, but they havn’t had someone like that come in a couple days.

So Markus remarked that if it was probably empty for a couple of hours, at least 4, then he could get some rest.

A sight he didn't expect when he opened the door to the infirmary was Connor in stasis.

Markus didn’t realize how soft Connor looked. He knew the other man was very professional and in a sense of the word ‘badass.’

He _had_ seen Connor take down a handful of feds on Jericho after all. And He fully believes Connor could do it again, easily. 

Yet, looking at him in this quiet state felt forbidden.

Connor’s eyes were closed, his LED spinning blue, the charging port plugged into his neck. 

Markus couldn’t look away from the way that Connor’s tuft of hair fell in front of his face, how it curled wistfully against the androids seemingly soft looking synthetic skin..

How he sat on his knees on the floor with his hands in his lap, despite there being a couch nearby. 

How he only wore his white button up which looked new, and his jeans. He took off his shoes for a reason that escaped Markus, seeing them placed neatly next to Connor.

But the biggest thing that confused Markus, was Why?

Why was he in the infirmary charging?

Without meaning to or thinking, Markus spoke.

“Connor?” He whispered, instantly pulling him out of stasis. Markus watched carefully the way Connor’s eyelids flickered open and the way his eyelashes caught the warm glow from the single lamp always on in the room.

“Markus?” Connor asked, suddenly worried to see his leader standing in front of him at the dead of night. “Is everything alright?”

“What? Yeah, of course.” Markus was still whispering, he had no idea why. 

“What did you need?” Connor copied Markus’ whisper.

“What are you doing in here? Don’t you have your own room?” Now that Markus thought about it, he couldn’t remember if Connor ever chose his own or not. He knows where Simon, Josh and North’s were. Remembering they all decided to room on the same floor to be easily found by everyone.

“Ah, none of it felt right. So, I just chose to stay in here for the time being… Is that alright?”

“I totally get it, me too honestly.”

Connor gave a soft smile and patted the spot next to him. “Are you charging?”

“Yeah, and getting some stasis while I’m at it.” Markus sat in the spot Connor marked next to him. 

“Good.”

Markus didn’t even realize he was going to say anything until he plugged himself in and spilled it.

“I got a meeting with the mayor. I’ve been trying for weeks with nothing from them. But I finally…” it felt somewhat releasing to tell someone the news that's been on his mind all day. “I finally did it.”

“That’s good! When?”

“Thursday. At 3.”

“Oh, have you told-“

“I haven’t said anything to the others. They’re busy and this isn’t any big news. I’m hoping to come back with something better”

“You were planning on going to a meeting with humans without telling anyone?”

“I was planning on going to a meeting with the mayor, who isn’t the army, and planning on having a talk one on one with him.”

“It’s not going to be one on one.”

“I can handle myself Connor.”

“I’m _well_ aware. However, I think I should go with.”

“What? Why?”

“Backup.”

“I don’t need-" Connor started speaking as Markus tried to refuse the help, they ended up talking over one another.

“-that’s why police always have two-“ “-Backup isn’t really-“ “-ould put the other leaders at ease-“

“Connor.” Markus finally said, effectively silencing the both of them.

“.... I’m going regardless. I have countless prompt’s for negotiation’s in my programming. I have the title 'Negotiator' for a reason, Markus.”

“Okay. ra9, _fine_.” Connor’s face lit up at Markus’ begrudged agreement. 

“Now get to charging, Thursday is technically only a day away.”

“Ugh, I have to come up with what entirely my game plan is.”

“What do you have so far?”

Markus shifted and plugged in, the second the charger clicked into place, he felt the rush of electricity surge forth. His percentage slowly creeping up. Prompts falling into place as he tried to figure out how to word it.

“Well, I know we have to bring up how we're currently technically homeless and we've taken over a few buildings that were unused before. Because the mayor's just gonna find that out at some point anyways. No use hiding it."

"They might call you squatters."

"Us. You're here too remember."

"Oh, right. Continue."

"Right so, we talk about how we're in this building. Be square on that front. Then we bring up the fact that androids are coming in damaged and dying in the streets due to people robbing them of their blood."

"Right. But, what's he supposed to do about that?"

"I'm hoping he could grant permission for the police to help us protect lost androids and bring them to New Jericho where we potentially could have protection against hostile people. Until we talk to the higher ups about our rights. Obviously to be included in the big ones."

"Right."

"The freedoms of speech, The Right to Counsel, The Right to Bear Arms, The Right-" 

"You don't need to list them all off, I have them readily available."

"Right. But my point is, we're not safe and I want the mayor to help push things along." Markus began to think he’s been saying the word Right too much.

"Yeah."

"What do you think?" Markus' gaze at some point wandered around the room, but at his questions he turned to look back at Connor.

"Hm… I think… we should also see about getting a grant." Connor used a hand motion for emphasis, two fingers as if he were pointing at something. A habit Markus had noticed he did during their conversations.

"A grant?"

"Yeah, state issued, especially if we label Jericho as a safehouse for androids? We might be able to fall under the umbrella the state fund has for safehouse."

"Interesting." Markus put a hand over his mouth, his gaze growing distant as he began to think of the possibility.

"Then we could potentially claim these buildings permanently, and give a fund towards buying clothing.." Connor spoke carefully. Realization shot through Markus, his eyes clicked to meet with Connor.

"Have they brought up that to you too?"

"... Once or twice " Connor seemed like he wasn't telling the whole truth but Markus took it as, it's been more than just once or twice.

"Sorry." Markus felt responsible since they've asked so long ago and he hasn't been able to do anything to fix that problem.

"Not your fault. I get it, not wanting to be in the outfit that declared you a machine is important to them. Some are taking it within their own liberty to change their outfit of their own volition."

"Oh? Like how?" This intrigued Markus, he loved it when people showed creative liberty with their appearance. Like Carl with his tattoos, and extravagant scarves.

"I've seen a couple of them cut their sleeves off or they would dye the color of their uniform. Some used markers and drew an intricate design on the back. It's very clever stuff."

"I would love to see that." And it was the truth.

"It's mostly upper floors that do it. I see a lot of them due to the pulley system."

"Yeah, how's that going?" The topic change was accidental.

"Pretty well, we've gotten three floors done in the span of time it would have taken to bring the stuff up."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah."

"If you could change your outfit what would you choose?" Markus switched back. The idea of Connor in anything else intriguing him.

"Huh.. I don't really know, I haven't thought a lot about it. Maybe a button up."

"You're wearing a button up."

Connor chuckled slightly which is something Markus has never seen before. But, wasn't displeased in seeing, some irrational part of his program prompted him to try and see it again.

"No, not quite like this one. I was thinking more like…." Connor shifted in place and moved. His hand as if trying to show Markus something but there was only air. 

"Okay so, the lieutenant always wore these… Interesting shirts and I quite like them. I'd probably wear one similar."

"Interesting how?" Perhaps like Carl's scarves, or a Hawaiian shirt. A realistic looking picture of Connor in a Hawaiian shirt was suddenly brought up in Markus' software. Displaying on his HUD, he blinked a couple times to try and dispel the image, while Connor gaped slightly and moved his hands. As if trying to physically pull out a description for Markus but came up empty. 

"I'm not sure how to describe them that would do them justice. You'll just have to see when I get one."

"I guess I will." Markus smirked, an involuntary reaction towards Connors words. 

Connor had a small of his lips indicating a tiny smile, something inside Markus felt like it flip-flopped.

He wasn't sure why he had that reaction, it was in his diaphragm so he assumed it to be an irregular moment for the part he had to replace in the junkyard.

He ran a scan, but didn't look at the results, instead watched Connor as he spoke.

"Get some rest Markus, we've got a big day on Thursday. So, after stasis, we should talk strategy."

Markus nodded, double checking he was plugged in and put a timer for stasis, realizing he had been talking to Connor freely for an hour. And for some reason, he didn't feel too bad about it.

Time well spent he thought.

\---------

When Markus came out of stasis Connor was no longer there, and he was alone in the infirmary.

He could hear people outside the door whispering, he didn't entirely understand why they might be whispering. Until he had the thought that it might be because of him.

Quickly he unplugged, fixed his clothes. Which honestly did nothing for him since they were still torn with bullet holes that were badly sewn up, and covered in dirt.

He's going to need a new outfit to meet with the Mayor in.

He tiptoed to the door and opened it as silently as possibly, which went unnoticed by the people outside the door.

"-ink he's been in there?"

"I dunno, I found him like that."

"It's so weird to see him like that."

"Shhh!"

"You shush."

Markus looked down and saw a couple of YK500’s, one a little girl with blond hair and another a little boy with brown, both wearing their standard kids clothing they're often bought with. Along with North who looked exasperated.

"It's fine, just go in. We need to-"

"We can't wake him up! That's mean!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind just-" North finally turned to face the door and caught Markus' eye.

"Oh." She panicked, avoiding eye contact and looking at the two kids again.

"See, now he's awake. Let's go."

"Did we wake you sir?" The little girl approached him with the biggest gaze possible. Markus felt as though he could say anything and she'd be happy.

"No, I was planning to wake up now. You don't have to call me, sir. Just Markus is okay."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You don't do anything wrong I just-"

Her eyes widened at his full attention and inturuppted his explanation.

"Your eyes _ARE_ super pretty!" She giggled.

Markus felt a rush of thirium sounding in his audio processor, unaware of why that might be. An error displayed in the corner of his sight, his system was overheating slightly. 

"Th-thank you. Yours are too." A deep breath in and out caused the error to go away.

"No, my eyes are brown. They're not special."

Markus knew that it might be true, that 60% of standard androids were set with brown eyes as default. But despite that fact, he couldnt help, but find them beautiful all the same 

"Of course they are! Just between you and me, Brown eyes are my favorite.”

She giggled again, probably at the fact that Markus was this handsome deviant leader and she had his favorite color eyes.

North groaned. "Alright kiddo let's go. Your legs aren't going to calibrate themselves."

That's when he realized the kid was the same one Connor came in with just day’s before. He's glad to see her up and about, doing well.

His attention turned to the other YK500. Who just kept staring at him, his hands fiddling with each other, then when suddenly under the gaze of said deviant leader. He froze and ducked his head.

"Hi." Markus spoke.

The kid nodded, and avoided his eyes.

"Come on, you too." And the kid scurried to go past Markus and into the infirmary.

Without thinking, which is something Markus has been doing a lot more lately. He grabbed North's shoulder before she got to far and stopped her.

"Hey!"

"Hey, I'm going into town later, I need a new set of clothes. You want to come with?"

North met Markus' gaze with a weird look in them.

"Sure Markus, when do you leave?"

"In a few hours." 

"Okay."

Markus nodded and moved away to let her finish her task. A little confused as to why she was handling their calibration and not Josh. And also feeling somewhat down, despite the good news of hanging out with North.

With a shrug he left the infirmary and made his way to his usual front desk counter. 

He felt awful that he was getting new clothes while his people had been asking for a while now for this exact thing.

Markus knew that it was easier to dress a single person, than 4,000 yet he was tempted to just say fuck it and go on what he has always worn.

Or borrow something from someone else.

Especially since outward appearance might matter towards a human official. And if it goes well, then everyone will be able to _choose_ why they'd like to wear.

Markus' thoughts kept circling until something slick coated his synthetic tongue. He jumped, surprised by the sudden sensation. "What?" 

When he investigated and pulled his finger back, it was coated in blue. With a flick of his tongue in his mouth he realized he bit his lip so hard it started to bleed thirium.

This baffled him, he wasnt aware he could pick up this habit and take it so far as to minorly injure him.

The wound quickly closed over considering it was superficial. But he was still stumped.

"There you are, Markus." Connor approached from the front door’s snapping Markus out of his daze.

"Oh, hey Connor."

"You still want to go over your plans?" Connor was once again wearing a jacket he didn't recognize, it was a long black wool jacket with four buttons in the front, it was opened, showing Connors new white button up and black jeans.

"Right." He glanced behind Connor as people passed by. "Do you mind if we go on a walk to discuss it?" 

Connors face brightened at the idea, the reason Markus did not know.

"Of course."

Markus gathered his coat from the back of his chair, despite the cold weather and the fact that he can't really feel any of it. Wearing the trench coat comforted him.

They stepped out of their temporary hopefully soon to be permanent home and walked along the parking lot towards the pasture that sat empty to the left of the building.

It was below freezing out, Markus' internal weather updates told him. The wind chill alone definitely had humans wanting to be home instead of out and about, leaving the streets presumably empty.

The sky was cloudy, the sun non-existent. There was a 78% chance of snow, and a 38% chance of hail tonight.

Weather proclamations aside. Markus tried to enjoy the walk.

The land they walked had no decided paths, it had a few trees that were already dead from the cold, the river was noticeable in the near distance. The grass, cleanly cut. 'A shame' Markus thought, wishing to see what the land would look like if let loose and free.

"So," Connor spoke, once again bringing Markus out of his thoughts. "What's your plan?"

"First I think we bring up our living conditions."

> _"A block of abandoned offices near the river. With little renovation's, we were able to create a safe place for our people to stay out of the harsh weather." Markus declared as soon as the conversation started and pleasantries were exchanged._
> 
> _"You're admitting to being a group of squatters?"_
> 
> _"I'm admitting that our people are homeless and we needed a place to stay."_
> 
> _"The government sent you relief tents."_
> 
> _"That was hardly enough to house over 4,000 androids."_
> 
> _"The news showed more than that."_
> 
> _"Our people come to us over time." Markus didn't want to give up the fact they're actually missing for fear of the Mayor preying on this weakness._

"Yes, you mentioned that last night. Is it wise to lead with that?

Markus nodded. "We shouldn't give him a chance to control that information. We lead he follows."

"And then?"

"We talk about a safehouse."

> _"A safehouse is a house in secret, usually found in cities or states used as a safe place for abuse; usually domestic, victims go to hide from their abuser. It's also known to help them get back on their feet, considering they left their home and stuff behind. Often times-"_
> 
> _"Thank you Connor." Markus inturrupted before Connor could keep going about the unrelated facts._
> 
> _"So, you want to label this office space as a safehouse for domestic abuse victims?"_
> 
> _"No, sir." Markus had to take an unnecessary breath in order to stop himself from sighing in frustration. "We want to create a safe place for Android's to live in until there's a chance for them to make their own life."_
> 
> _"And that entails? What exactly."_
> 
> _"We would talk to real estate agents, about that property we're currently staying out. Then-"_
> 
> _"Don't you need money for that?" The Mayor interrupted._
> 
> _"The government would fund it."_
> 
> _The mayor snorted at Markus' proclamation._
> 
> _"Good luck with that."_
> 
> _"We would contact the department of health about a contract. Then we would apply for a non-profit 501(c) 3. There's a fee, but some us have a little cash we can scrap together."_
> 
> _"Isn't that the department of health and_ **_human_ ** _services?"_
> 
> _"In some technicalities of the word, yes."_
> 
> _“Why do you think it would work for a bunch of androids?”_

“How are you going to bring up the funding idea?”

“Simple. He’s going to help us come to a conclusion, and he’s going to be in full support.”

“Can you guarantee it?” 

Markus smirked at Connor.

> _“During my down time at New Jericho, we’ve found that many of the freed androids have strong connections with the people of detroit. And we’ve discovered, they want to do everything they can to support our righteous cause.”_

> _“I saw the public’s opinion of you all.” The mayor said nodding, trying to follow along but ultimately confused as to where this would be going._

> _“Right, so. We’ve already been getting donations of supplies and kind words without even asking. Imagine if we were to ask for donations of money, and declare that the Mayor they_ **_elected_ ** _will do nothing in support of us. And this is all people who didn’t, or couldn’t evacuate. Not including ones that come back when the evacuation is over.”_

> _“Are you threatening me?”_

> _“Of course not, I’m just saying. Re-elections in the current state of Detroit is in, is going to… have complications. And when, not if, we androids get the right to vote. Isn’t it smart to keep us, the majority, on your good side?”_

> _“...” The mayor went silent and started to stare at his desk intensely._

“Are we sure he’ll even take the bait?”

“I guess we’ll just have to see.” Markus shrugged, his smirk growing into a lopsided grin. Connor halted in place, an action Markus didn’t expect on their walk. So he slowed to a standstill as well and looked back at Connor confused.

“You alright?”

“Yes, of course. I was just.. thinking.”

“Care to share?”

“...” Connor was silent for a few seconds before walking to catch up, as soon as their steps synchronized, he spoke again. “What’s your plan for getting the license for having the safehouse, when the department is called ‘department of health and human services’?”

“We’re going to get a strong recommendation from the mayor himself. And if that doesn’t work. We keep going up the chain.”

Connor nodded, keeping his eyes on the ground as his feet drug through the cold wet grass. 

“And the police protection?”

“I was hoping maybe you could help me with that.”

Connors head shot up to meet Markus’ gaze.

“How so?”

> _“This is Connor, he’s an RK800 prototype who was designed to be a detective model for the police station.” Markus put his hand on Connors shoulder and firmly kept it there. “We’ve been having a reoccurring discussion when it comes to our people.”_

> _Markus looked at Connor, their eye’s met and Connor could see momentarily, the mischievous glint the RK200 had in his eyes._

> _“See, we’ve noticed that people have been showing up to New Jericho or when we go out every now and then we find them seriously damaged.” Markus turned his gaze back to the Mayor who tried to follow why Markus was taking a roundabout way to his point._

> _“Connor had once brought up the ingredients to Red Ice. Since he was an investigative Android who assisted the police on multiple occasions. He’s come into contact with the stuff personally. And apparently one key ingredient to Red Ice: is Thirium 310.”_

> _“Right, I don’t understand where are you-“_

> _“Do you know what Thirium 310 is?”_

> _“It’s that blue blood stuff androids have, right?” The mayor asked but didn’t really look for confirmation considering he knew he was right._

> _“Right.” Markus confirmed anyways. “And apparently, my people have been showing up everyday, practically drained of their blood.” Connor could feel Markus’ grip tighten on his shoulder. “We’ve found far too many bodies in alleyways having bled out merely hours before we could find them. No way to get to safety.”_

> _“Do you have any idea what it feels like? Walking around, alone with nowhere to go, the fear of a random person jumping you and draining you of your blood being above a 70% chance of happening. Just so the people can turn around and take what was an important part of you and turn it into a drug to destroy lives?”_

> _Markus’ rant became so intense that Connor had to take his shoulder and sit him back down in his chair. Squeezing it to reassure him. Markus glanced over, and took an unnecessary breath then continued to look at the Mayor._

> _The Mayor, who had shrank in his seat, realized and sat back up. Adjusting his suit as he did so._

> _“I can’t say I do.”_

> _“It’s not fun.”_

> _The Mayor cleared his throat, then indicated towards Markus to finish where he was going._

> _“My point being, I think it would be beneficial for the Detroit police to partner with us and offer protection towards Androids, helping them get to Jericho safely.”_

> _“What would-“ The Mayor started to say ‘what would they gain from this.’ Before Markus interrupted, already anticipating it._

> _“Where the blood flows, ice will follow. Having the police protect our people and Red Ice dealers desperate to have their supply taken from them. It’s possible they might be able to cut the dealings of Red Ice in half and slow the progression of the drug.”_

> _“It’s a nationwide drug.”_

> _“And we live in Detroit. I don’t expect you to do the impossible Mr. Mayor, I know you can’t put jurisdiction in any other city. Neither can I. But, it might help make this huge problem go away in our city.”_

> _“...”_

> _“Think about it. There’s a lot of advantages to this idea. I’ve ran the numbers.”_

> _“Of course you have.”_

“You’ve really thought this out Markus.” Connor looked at Markus with what he thought might be pride?

“Thanks’...”

“You’re not planning on going in that are you?”

“My iconic look?”

“... Yeah.”

“I don’t know, I think the bullet holes really tie things together.”

“You’re wrong. My analysis state’s with a 64% certainty, it’s the dirt on your sleeves.”

“Oh ho, such a strong opinion.” Markus chuckled and Connor watched that action with such intensity it confused Markus. “Well, don’t worry. I’m going into town with North soon, we’re going to find something fitting.”

“Speaking of town.”

Markus tilted his head and stopped walking, unaware of exactly how far they’ve traveled. 

A simple glance showed their building just behind them and not too far. But, the trees around them were widespread as if they were following an invisible path and found themselves at an opening. 

They’ve been walking for a while, he noticed. Considering it wasn’t supposed to snow until the afternoon, yet he just watched a snowflake drift down and land on top of Connor’s hair tuft, then another on the androids synthetic eyelashes.

Markus’ momentary distraction ended as soon as he watched another land on the other’s synthetic lips. His eyes flickered up to meet Connor’s eyes.

“Speaking of town?”

“Well… I was thinking a lot about how our people want a change of clothes.”

“Right.” Markus tried to follow, intensely staring into Connor’s soft gaze.

“And how people have been donating their supply of Android repair.”

“Yeah.”

“What if we asked for clothing donations instead. Considering we already have 7 warehouses worth of stuff, so much of it that we’ve had to store a lot of it in a neighboring building.”

Markus closed his eyes at the idea, imagining it for a few seconds then nodded.

“Yeah, and we could have donation boxes set up perhaps? And in the cafeteria we- OH!” Markus’ eyes shot open and he grabbed both of Connor’s shoulders in excitement. 

“We could set up the cafeteria like a clothing store for androids! And they can go through and pick something they each like or can customize! Connor you’re brilliant.”

“I was just thinking a large box they could rifle through. But sure, also give me credit for _your_ store thing.”

Markus snorted and took a step back, feeling somewhat releived at having taken a task off his shoulders.

“Next time you take your teams to the streets, ask-“

“-instead of android repair, perhaps a few extra items of clothing they no longer fit, wear, or like.”

“Very nice. What made you think of it?”

Connor shifted in place. “The Lieutenant has been… giving me clothing he no longer wears. Says I’m ‘doing him a favor by taking this junk off his hands’. That’s where this jacket came from actually.” He looked down and brushed the front of the his coat, a sheepish smile ghosting his lips. 

“That’s… very kind of him”

“And he brought up coat drives they had in school or at stores. That would donate to people who needed it. So, that’s…. Where the idea came from.”

Markus nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it, unsure of what exactly he could.

“It’s a nice jacket.” He opted to try instead. “It looks very good on you.” A single hand gesture to indicate to the whole of Connor.

When Markus looked back up at Connor’s eye line, he noticed the other android avoiding his gaze, his face looked a little blue. Markus figured it was getting too cold and freezing the Thirium in his face causing the color to stay like that.

“We should get back inside before we get too cold out here.”

“Markus, we can’t feel the cold.”

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t effect us Connor. Come on, I gotta meet with North about our ‘shopping trip’.” Markus placed his hands on the back of Connors shoulders, steering him away from the direction they were heading and back towards Jericho.

“Find something nice.”

“I usually do.”

“Right… what exactly is that under your trench coat.”

“Listen, I can pull it off. I don’t know what it is, but I look damn good in it.”

Connor opened his mouth to mumble something, but Markus couldn’t hear what he said. North interrupting with an urgent message prompt.

> _> >Where are you at?<<_ Her voice sounded annoyed.
> 
> _> >Went on a short walk, I’ll be right there. Meet you out front?<<_ Markus said in a comforting tone, as if silently asking forgiveness for being late.
> 
> _> >Sure.<<_

“North’s waiting for me. Think you’ve got things handled if anything goes wrong? Anything happens call for me and I will be _right there._ I will suddenly obtain teleportation and appear directly where you need me to.”

“So I just need to pray to you? _Oh Holy Marku-_ “

Markus shoved Connor with a playful chuckle. Effectively cutting Connor off. “Stop that.”

“Please ra9, i need your help.”

”I’m not ra9.”

“Everyone seems to think you are.”

“Yeah well…. I don’t know. I know I’m not.”

“For now, maybe this is your caterpillar stage and you eventually will crystalist into the higher being that is ra9.”

“Yeah sure, whatever.” Markus rolled his eyes. The playful smirk still dancing on his lips. “How do I know you’re not ra9.”

“I didn’t free an entire sentient species from the hands of man.””

“I didn’t free them, I just.. help lead them.”

“That’s not what it looked like when you were doing that march.”

“What about you, how many people did you free? What was that rough estimate number again, _700,000_?”

“I freed one, they freed each other.”

“Still freed one. I haven’t actually met anyone else who’s been able to do that. Besides, you led them.”

“Yeah, led them to _you_ … Maybe we’re both ra9.”

“Both of us? Yeesh, I’m not ready for that responsibility. Being a leader, _and_ a god? Already got my hands full, thanks.”

“We’re already god’s Markus, accept it now. It’ll make things easier in the future.”

“Oh, stop that, damn.” Markus couldn’t wipe off the silly smile he wore. It was a dumb conversation, he knew that. Yet he didn’t want it to end.

Connor shrugged, wearing a very small smile on the corner of his mouth. “If you continue to perform miracles. I’m afraid you’ll just have to own up to the title.”

“When do I perform miracles?’

“When-“ Connor started, but North ran up to intercept. Markus looked around and noticed they made it back to the parking lot. He wasn’t sure when that happened, or when he and Connor stopped walking forward.

“Jesus, really took your sweet time on your walk…” She looked over at Connor, Connor giving her a small wave his expression sank into his usual flat one.

“Connor.” She greeted with a nod, grabbing Markus’ arm and dragging him away. Markus raised an arm behind him in a wave as a goodbye to Connor. Not able to see if he returned it.

He did.

“You promised shopping, you’re late. Lets go.” A taxi pulled up, she must have called it. 

Markus didn’t have a moment to pause before he was shoved into the door of the car, North taking a front seat him having been shoved into the back, he opened his mouth to speak but as soon as he did, music started playing in the car. Drowning him out.

He was hoping to have some sort of conversation about what’s been going on with her lately, but it seemed she wasn’t ready for that. Considering she was doing everything in her power to avoid it.

Markus felt himself scrape his teeth against each other and watched out the window as the scenery passed by. Eventually they stopped in front of a name brand store he had never seen before, he was hoping to find some kind of suit to wear to the meeting. But it seemed North took his ‘new clothes’ thing a different direction.

As soon as the car stopped she stepped out and beeline towards the front door. Markus trying to follow close behind. 

They found the doors to be locked, but before she could break the glass on the front window Markus stopped her. A quick scan of the area showed there to be a loose window in the back opening into a bathroom. They would have to stand on the trash bin, but that wasn’t impossible to achieve. 

Soon enough they were in the building, the window had cracked a little while opening and their landing was less than satisfactory since they took out a sink in the process. But Markus was already writing up an order to replace it. Unsure yet where the funds to do so would come from but confident that it wont take too long before he get’s some.

Finally there was a lull moment where they got into the movements of looking at the clothings on the racks and Markus managed to sneak up on North.

“North, what’s going on?” He asked, she jumped in surprise then her attention was suddenly entirely focused on the hanging articles in front of her.

“What do you mean, I don’t know what you're talking about.”

“North, you’ve been avoiding me. We haven’t talked and I just..” Markus reached out and grabbed her hand, she flinched in place and looked at their conjoined hands.

“What’s going on?”

North sighed and placed the hangers she was holding desperately onto back on the rack. And placed her grip tightly onto the bar instead. 

“Markus.” She tilted her head to looked at him, the amount of sadness and guilt that filled her expression worried him.

“Wh-“

“Connor got shot because of me.”

“WHAT?” 

North fidgeted, this was certainly not what Markus expected. Markus blinked a couple times, realized his outburst was a bit more than it should have been. Adjusted, and then continued.

“What happened? Is he okay? When did this happen?”

“The night of the warehouse raids. The jumpy security guard spotted me and shot at me, if it wasn’t for Connor getting in the way and taking the guy down. He probably would have gotten me.”

Markus chewed at his lip, trying not to burst out with questions again. Waiting for her to finish before he said anything further.

“We got the bullet out and fixed him up while gathering guards. He… he didn’t want me to say anything. Said he didn’t want to worry you. And I-…”

“My opinion on Connor has.. maybe… shifted slightly. He’s not as annoying as I thought he was. But he’s still… irritating. Especially with his hero complex. Always gotta be the good guy.” Despite the words sounding harsh, there was no heat behind it. As if she didn’t believe it herself.

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me? Because your opinion changed?”

“No.. there’s a bit more..” She went silent. Markus watched, wondering if he needed to say something to get her to continue her thoughts. But after 18.67 seconds she did without further prompt.

“Do you think we moved too quickly?”

Markus was taken aback, what did she mean by that. “What do you mean?”

“... Do we really know each other?”

“I’ve seen inside your mind North, I-“

“No, I mean…” She shook the bar with clothes on it in frustration when the words didn’t come easily to her. “I mean.. Did you know I like to pick at my clothing when I keep myself from throwing a punch?” She paused as if she was waiting for Markus to answer, but before he could she continued.

“Did you know I can’t hold easily broken items in my hands, because when I get irritated I’ll break it? Did you know I find it really fun to smash clocks, or the reason behind it? How I love the sensation I get when I land a successful hit or how I do a little dance when I win something? I didn’t.”

“But Connor did, he’s the one that pointed out some of these stupid, annoying little habits to me. The rest I discovered on my own.”

“I-“ Markus wanted to say he had noticed, but honestly, he hadn’t spent a lot of time with her outside of the leader duties.

“And… Connor…” North started, she clicked her teeth shut harshly and clenched it slightly before opening and continuing. “He.. pointed something out to me accidentally. The night of the warehouse raids.”

“What’s that?”

“That he could worry you.”

“What do you mean? Of cour-”

“I mEAN. That even though, he did his job, and he got shot saving me. He didn’t want you to know because it would _worry_ you. I know you care, I know you would care. But, I didn’t think it would bother you too much. That it would stress you out, which would add on to your already growing list of things to think about. And I… didn’t care to notice.”

Markus shrugged, an excuse already forming on his lips. But she continued, keeping him from speaking.

“I get it, you’ve got this confidence we wish we had. You always know what to say. You know the right path to take, the right steps to move in. None of us ever _dreamed_ we’d get what we have now. And you stepped in at the right time, and easily led us towards this amazing new future despite… despite my disagreements with your actions.“

“I.. don’t think we know each other well enough for this to be love Markus.”

Markus could feel the place his heart would be plummeting. The empty sensation in his chest felt like too much. 

“Maybe it could be… one day but… Markus we make really good friends. Maybe it should be kept like that. At least, until after everything is settled?”

Markus had to physically take a step back and process what she was saying. It made sense, he knew they were going a bit fast. 

They were in a war after all. And now that things have slowed down to a small sense of similarity and pattern. It’s easier to see things clearer. But, his excitement towards this new experience in his life halted in it’s place.

His imagination during slow moments racing through about how they would not do these things.

The idea’s he wished to do with someone shattering, the experiences he didn’t get to have ending before they even got to start. No more idea’s of intimacy, no more soft moments with just them. No thought’s of future walks with her in silence, or watching the sky. No romantic painting, or reading with her. 

He cleared his throat, an unnecessary action but one that felt needed. His throat felt like it kept closing up, and behind his eyes burned. An unfamiliar feeling.

“You’re probably right North. After everything, let’s try this again.” Markus looked into Norths eyes and saw a sign of relief in them. For some reason this lifted the crushing sadness weight on Markus’ chest. Knowing this was bothering her and she truly wanted things to be okay between them.

And he wanted things to be okay between them, this didn’t mean it was the end entirely. Just the end for now..

He smiled at her, she returned it then turned her attention back to the wrack of clothing.

“Right then, so clothes.”

“Clothes.” 

They ended up picking out a pastel lavender button up with a pair of slim fitting warm blue slacks with a matching double breasted lapel suit jacket. And then North picked an off the shoulder sweater with jeans. The sweater being black with thumb holes. And the jeans being equipped with an unnecessary amount of pockets.

Markus didn’t want to ruin his new outfit, so he ended up enclosing it in a dry cleaners bag he found, wearing his old outfit back to Jericho. North changed into her new fit before leaving with him. The taxi already waiting.

Markus was silent for most of the time they spent after their talk.

He didn’t know what to say, or how to feel. He was sad that this happened. But a part of him was glad. 

He was more stressed and worried he might mess up the meeting the next day, or that he would be thinking about this nonstop. 

It wasn’t until North tapped on his shoulder saying they were there that he realized he zoned out the entire ride.

“Oh.” He climbed out and stood there. He didn’t have anywhere to put his suit, no room to hang it in. 

> _> >Hey Simon, can I store something in your room?<<_
> 
> _> >Yeah sure<<_ The instantaneous reply had Markus moving inside and towards the second floor where the blond androids room resided.

Markus hadn’t notice that North was trying to talk to him, giving up as soon as he started to walk away.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Markus didn’t really have any thoughts or any interactions with people, spending most of his time in the infirmary where no one really visited while it was empty. Giving him time alone.

He probably should have plugged in, especially since his HUD kept reminding him he was under 20% battery, apparently the day had been much more draining than he expected. 

But he didn’t, instead he spaced out and stared at the floor. Trying desperately to not think about their conversation. And to instead think about his many tasks, but failing miserably in the end.

At some point he closed his eyes and went into stasis with no timer. Only getting startled out of stasis when he got the notification of something connecting to his charging port. His eyelids flicking open he looked up and saw Connor standing over him and plugging in the charger to his neck.

Connor glanced down and noticed Markus’ intense gaze on him and didn’t stop.

“You didn’t plug in before stasis so I did it for you.” Connor was wearing just his button up again, the top few buttons undone. And his shoes were off, wearing only ankle high white socks. Markus connected that Connor was proabably about to go to bed.

“Thank you.” Markus’ voice was soft as he closed his eyes again, willing himself to feel a little bit weak in this moment. 

Connor noticed and tilted his head.

“Are you alright?”

Markus brought his knees up and curled his arms around them and laid his chin on them. He sighed, his eyes still shut he spoke.

“I don’t know… North, broke up with me?”

“I-... I’m sorry.”

Markus nodded. Then continued. “But, don’t worry. I’ll be back in leader mode tomorrow so this shouldn’t effect anything.”

Connor stammered trying to reassure Markus that it was okay to feel like this. But he didn’t actually know what to say, especially considering he’s never really been in a relationship for it to end before.

But Markus only opened his eyes to meet Connor’s gaze, the sadness that filled the blue green combination made Connor’s metaphorical heart sink.

Markus patted Connors knee reassuringly. “Just rest up, we have a long day ahead of us.”

“Markus-“

“Goodnight, Connor.” Markus started the countdown to stasis, planning to get up early in the morning, when an odd weight pulled on the side of his head. He opened his eyes, delaying the stasis and glanced up. Connor had pulled Markus towards him and hugged him as best he could from their angle. Connor slowly stroked Markus’ scalp, sending a familiar sensation down his spine that reassured Markus like it had before when he’d done it in the past.

Yet when Connor did it, it felt much more calming. Markus let go of his knees and turned into Connors hug.

“I’m sure it’s okay Markus, I ran the numbers and you’ll be okay.”

“I know.” Markus’ face was pressed into Connors shoulder, muffling his words. 

“And it’s okay to feel. Even if you are the deviant leader.”

Markus nodded, he knew these things. Yet when Connor said them it cemented something in the back of his mind.

“And yes, we will have to go back to business as usual tomorrow. And I’m sure it’s stressful. But.. Hank once said something to me.”

“What did he say?” Markus mumbled into his shoulder once again. Sounding more like “wa di E day?”

“He said, and pardon me for this, he said. “Sometimes shit happens and all we can do it take it and keep walking. It hurts like a bitch, and everyone expects you to be ready to go the next day. Even if you aren’t. So sometimes progress is just one step and one day.”

“Why’d he tell you that?’ Markus turned his head to look at Connor, practically placing him in the Android detective’s neck. 

“There was an accident, a couple months before I started hunting you. Where a deviant had a little girl captive.” Markus could feel the rumble of Connor’s voice as he spoke, he found this comforting as well.

“I heard about that.”

“Yeah… I didn’t-…” Connor cut himself off then paused, he switched gears mid sentence. ”I wanted to save them both but-..”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Hey, no. I’m comforting you.”

“Shhh, it’s okay Connor.” Markus began to pet Connor’s head, enjoying the way the other androids hair felt between his fingers. Brushing his nails against Connor’s scalp the way Markus likes. Realizing this is the second time Connor has seen him in a state of weakness, but oddly enough, not ashamed by it. In fact it made him feel closer to the ex-deviant hunter.

“Hmm, this is actually really nice. Wait, I can talk about more sad stuff.” Connor pulled away despite his own sentence saying otherwise, a playful smile teasing the edges of his lips.

Markus sending the same smile back then pulling away as well, adjusting his cord. And sitting against the wall.

“Thanks Connor. Honestly, I felt like the only thing that could make me feel better was Carl. But I know I wouldn’t have been able to visit him. So, this was a close second in my book.”

Connor openly smirked at Markus. “Glad to see that. Now rest up. Big day, right?”

“Yeah, Big day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged! I love seeing what people have to say, and seeing if anyone cares about this would mean a lot
> 
> Even if it’s just a single “Nice” or even if you have constructive criticism. I’m terrified this isn’t turning out as well as I think
> 
> Please let me know if I can improve. It would mean a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More movement for the Androids’ cause. And what’s this? More on the missing androids with diologue and plot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this even worth it anymore? Is it good?
> 
> People say yes but is it? Does it scratch any itches? There’s more and more questions I’m finding that I can answer but no idea how to put it into the story.
> 
> Is it moving too quickly? I feel it might, Idk how to slow it down without putting unnecessary details in. 
> 
> This isn’t any good, is it.
> 
> I’ll finish out of spite of myself but I expect nothing.

“I can’t believe that worked.”

“Don’t get so surprised Connor, I have my own negotiating techniques.”

They just exited the town hall building, their meeting with the mayor going somewhat successfully. Leaving them happier than when they entered, Markus’ mind was still filled with failiure after his relationship with North ended, but spending the day outside Jericho and gaining this win was helping him move forward on a steady foot.

Markus asked Connor before they left if they could walk back to Jericho instead of taking a taxi. Connor was hesitant in agreeing, concerned that whoever was taking the Android’s blood for Red Ice was going to come after Markus.

But for some reason Connor agreed.

The walk to and from Jericho was in the public streets. Markus couldn't help but look at the signs that littered the tops of buildings, advertising product that no one was around to buy. 

The weather sat at a consistent 37° F. The wind was nonexistent in the city. The snow was untouched except for his and Connor’s footsteps and the roads that haven’t been cleared by automatic vehicles.

It snowed all night but stopped by 10 am. Now with the sun out, it melted a bit where it met.

Markus loved to look at the sky as he walked, the cool air bushing against his cheeks sending a sensation down his neck he could feel in his hands. 

He wore the signature trench coat over his nice blue suit, Connor was wearing the same outfit as the day before. A pristine white button up, black jeans, and his black wool jacket, he also wore his beanie they met in.

For the most part, they’ve been walking in silence. Talking every now and then, but Markus’ attention has been focused on the walk itself.

They left about 2 pm, telling the other’s they were going out without much explanation and that they would be back soon.

They didn’t seem to object much, Josh still stating his concerns and North just being awkward overall.

Simon telling them to be safe.

Since the time currently stood at 4 pm, there wasn’t a huge rush for Markus to return.

Markus felt the wind brush against his back, his trench coat slapping in the breeze. The way the clouds rolled by as he watched them he felt the snow swirling slightly around them. A pit of unease rised to his throat, he ignored it. Convinced it was his anxiety not letting him have a win. 

However, the feeling remained. He felt something was happening; as though something was coming.

“What’s the next move, Markus?” Connor turned his head to look at him. Markus, who was previously watching the clouds float by with the wind, let out a soft breath in reply.

“We have to get the fee for the license. Then get the license, then get the funding. In that order. We have to talk to the police department, the Mayor is sending a message ther way. So, it wont be out of nowhere for us to show up and demand help or anything. Meaning, we can probably do that when ever. Then... It’s your move for the clothing donations.”

“I can talk to the lieutenant and inform him about our police team idea. He might be able to get a say in the uniforms that would get sent out.”

“Does he have much leeway in the department?”

“....” Connor went silent, as if thinking about Hank in his work environment. “He’s been there a while and have worked along side those people for many years. I’m sure they’d listen if he had to say something.”

“Alright, you do that then. I’ll get to work on the license, I’ve already figured out where to go. They’re closed now but I’ll drop by their offices tomorrow morning and see what I can do. Hopefully the Mayor would have talked to the health and human services by that point.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Who knows, maybe President Warrin will contact _us_ by then.” he hoped instead of the planned otherway around.

“Doubtful. It’s been 4 weeks since her last involvement with anything android related. And that was when she told the army to stand down after you were singing.”

“Weird how that worked.” The topic changed out of nowhere. 

“Yeah..”

“Maybe it was my mad singing skills that swayed her.” Markus felt a playful grin creep it’s way on his lips. The day felt good so far and he wanted to bask in it a little.

“I- I don’t know, Markus.”

“Wh- Hey, you thought it sounded nice right?”

“I didn’t get to see it.”

“Oh.” Markus was oddly disappointed, then a part of him was embarrassed at the thought of Connor watching it.

“I was leading the rest of our people to you.”

“Right.”

“I only heard bits from the news, the reporter Joss Douglas was covering you, in the helicopter. That’s how I knew where you were.”

“I thought it was our natural psychic connection.”

“That did have a part to play in it.”

Markus snorted and bumped his shoulder against Connor’s as they walked.

“So, you did hear some.”

“I heard the harmony, I wasn’t sure which voice you were though. Why did you sing?”

“I don’t know.” Markus thought back to that moment, _the realization as he and his people were surrounded by humans dressed head to toe in threatening gear. Their large guns that’ve killed so many of his people around him, dropping them as if they were simple game. Even a few shot’s snagging him a few times, a little further in any direction and it would have hit a vital biocomponent. Would have killed him._

_The drop in his chest as he looked around, and knew it was the end of the road. That he wasn’t going to get to experience all those things he hoped to. All those moments were lost. And the last thing he got to see, was his people cowering in fear, and barrels of guns pointed directly at them. If Connor succeeded, he could make it. If his people just heard and saw what was happening. If everyone just noticed and did something. They could be free if they held out just a little bit longer, and it’d be okay._

_A brief memory of Lucy and_ _something just clicked, then Markus began to sing._

“It just made sense?” Markus blinked out of the memory, his throat felt tight.

“Did it?”

Markus shrugged, trying to dispel the bad energy from that time.

“It was very relieving to see you though.” Markus changed the topic.

“Really?”

“... _And_ that huge mass of people behind you, we saved so many people that night Connor. Sure, they’re missing now but I’m sure they’ll turn up soon and we’ll have everything we’ve dreamt.”

Things went silent once again, the snow crunching under their feet and distant sounds of video advertisements shouting at no one, were the only things breaking the silence.

A thought crossed Markus’ mind. 

“Do you have down time?” He asked. Remembering an earlier conversation they had.

Connor looked at Markus in confusion. “What?”

“Time to yourself, do you have any?”

“Sometimes in the afternoon, why?”

“What do you do during those times?”

“...” Connor made a face that fascinated Markus, his eyebrows scrunch and his bottom lip pushed out ever so slightly, his eyes looking up then to the ground in thought. “Usually I just go charge, or try to find something to do which usually ends up being patrol. But sometimes, I try to visit the lieutenant. What brought this up?”

“You asked me a while ago, what would I do if I had the time for myself.”

“Right.”

“And I realized I never got to ask you that, so here we are.”

It quickly fell silent again, only lasting two steps forward before Markus spoke again. “What’s something, if you could do literally anything. No rules, what would it be?”

“... I’m not sure, I've never really thought about it.”

“C’mon there’s gotta be something?”

“I’ve really never thought about it.”

“C’mon.” Markus bumped Connors shoulder again to try and coax the answer out of him.

“Maybe… maybe I’d go and travel.”

“Travel?”

“I’ve never been outside of Detroit. The furthest I’ve gone might have been the Cyberlife tower, or Elijah Kamski’s house... Or perhaps the Warehouses by the docks.”

“You’ve been to Kamskis house?” 

“Only once.”

“Why?”

“We had questions for him about deviants.”

“And what did he say.”

“He didn’t actually tell us anything.”

“Oh yeah?”

“He was.. very difficult.”

“Yeah.” Markus said like he knew.

“Have you met him before?’

“Only once, Carl was friends with him and I was a gift from Kamski to Carl.”

“I remembered seeing that while I was investigating.”

They turned a corner and realized they were only a few blocks away from their new home, Markus let out a sigh, not wanting the walk to be over. But not wanting to delay any further progress they might need.

Connor looked at Markus as soon as he heard the breath leave the androids mouth. Then he followed Markus’ gaze at New Jericho and then back to the apprehensive gaze of the leader.

“Do you mind if we make this walk a little bit longer?’ Connor asked.

Markus looked at him confused, “I don’t mind, how come?”

“No reason.” Connor lied.

“Okay…” They turned an unnecessary corner and walked away from New Jericho, making their trip a longer one.

“So tell me Connor, what have you figured out about your newly deviated self? What have you discovered you enjoy or hate?”

“... I’ve found I dislike ice, not slipping on it is difficult and I happen to dislike falling. I find jeans irritating. I don’t like wearing a tie. I like to recalibrate even when I don’t have to-“

“Recalibrate?”

Connor pulled a coin out of his pocket and rolled it effortlessly across his knuckled then back, holding it between his two forefingers. he pointed the fingers holding the coin towards Markus. 

“Keeps my processors sharp.” he said with a tilt of his head indicating the coin, florishing with a wink. 

Markus’ thirium pump halted for 0.006 seconds at that, his face felt 48% warmer. Connor hadn’t noticed, he flipped the coin once more then settled it into his pocket when Markus asked a question to move on from his questionable panic.

“Interesting. Just the RK800 model? Or can I do that too?” The question felt weak to Markus’ ears, but Connor answered all the same.

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen anyone else try. Well, except for the lieutenant. But, he’s human and he failed.”

Markus let out a breathy laugh through his nose, then elbowed Connor’s elbow indicating for him to continue talking about himself.

“I haven’t really had the chance to experience much… I like puzzles, I kind of like the process in construction. But, not so much the constructing itself. I don’t really like loud noises it seems, but I love the way it looks after we’re finished.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s very… I think the word ‘satisfying’ works best to describe the feeling.”

“What’s something you want to experience?”

Connor looked directly at Markus, and for a second he thought Connor looked at his lips..

He looked at the road in front of them again, they walked a few more steps before Connor spoke, finally answering Markus’ question.

“I’d like to experience the fun side of adrenaline. So far, with the ship Jericho falling and infiltrating Cyberlife. Then also infiltrating the Warehouses. I’ve gotten a rush from them as a deviant, however, I want to maybe try skydiving or bungee jumping to see what that would be like. If the feeling is any different than the humans on the internet describe.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah… And I guess it would be interesting to experience something akin to… Love?”

Markus’ chest had a weird reaction at that answer, a quick scan told Markus he was fine. But he was certain he had a physical reaction just then. But, if his scans only came back with 6hrs suggested stasis and 79% battery level. Then it must have been something else.

“Love?”

“Yes, platonic and familial.”

“Oh.” Markus’ chest sank once again, reasons failing him. “What about romantic?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think I’m capable of getting close enough to someone for it to turn romantic. The idea is nice however.”

They walked in a circle around a roundabout and headed back to New Jericho.

“What about you, Markus?”

“What?” His heart felt as though it leapt in his chest, however he knew he neither had an actual heart nor could it leap.

“Do you think about love?”

“Not really, it has crossed my mind a few times.”

“How do you mean?” Markus quickly knew Connor liked getting full answers and not partial ones.

“... I know I love Carl, he’s... I guess you could say he’s like my father. I know I loved North, I’m not quite sure which feeling that was, was it platonic or romantic? That’s kind of been plaguing my mind more recently.... And... I know I feel platonic love towards all of my people. Every smile on their face, every achievement they’re proud of. I feel my chest physically swell at the sight, and I know it’s a love.”

“But romantic… For the longest time these past few weeks, I’ve associated that love with North. And now I’m afraid to think about it.”

“I see.”

“It’s not a big deal or anything, I’ll give it some thought...” His head felt heavy, “Mind if we change the subject however. I don’t want to end our walk with such a topic.” Markus said as soon as the parking lot of New Jericho was in sight. 

“Of course,” Connor paused momentarily as if thinking up a new topic and then spoke. “Do you ever wish you could eat food?”

This change in topic surprised Markus, he expected more talk about work, or perhaps his health. However, Connor continued to leave him with more questions, pleasing him in the end.

“All the time. The way some soups look is fascinating and the people eating it, I would love to know what that experience is.”

“I’ve always wanted to see what gelatin tasted like.” Another pleasing discovery, who would have guessed? How interesting. Just what else could Markus find out.

“What flavor? Just plain Gelatin?”

“Strawberry perhaps? Or green apple.”

“What would a green apple taste like? I see descriptions of the tastes of different apples online, but what would the experience truely be like?”

“And how would we know what _tangy_ tasted like. I’ve never had a tang. how would you determine a humans tang? I’ve also never had sour, would I like sour if I had the opprotunity to experience it?”

Markus snickered at Connor’s rant then wildly agreed. 

“Who knows?! Ah, I wish we could figure out the software for this. Where would our eaten food even go? Thirium at least is for our systems. If we ate food we’d probably.. clog up or something.”

“Oh, absolutely we would. First, it would get stuck in our important hardwares, then it would contaminate our thirium supply, then it would creep into every crevice of our system and slowly suffocate us and force us to shut down.”

“So, just like it would a human.”

“N- Hm...” He had Connor thinking about it. “Just quicker. And a bit more… I want to say ‘not worth it’?”

“Considering we wouldn’t even be able to taste it.”

“Correct.”

“What about the YK500’s? Parents feed them.”

“Well, the first few models shut down because of it. But, at somepoint they added a feature where it’s basically just adding a trash bag in their stomach that the parent/guardian would empty out at night. It’s not effective in the slightest and the child doesn’t actually taste it.”

“Weird.”

“Yeah… Poor kids.”

“Wait is that why they rustle sometimes when you pick them up?”

“.... That shouldn’t happen, it’s not a real trash bag. Might be unrelated.”

“Kid’s _are_ the best pickpockets.”

“Are they? Is that a fact?”

“Do you expect a 7 year old to be able to rob you of all your belongings?”

“I’m always suspicious of everyone Markus. It’s part of my charm.” Connor’s tilt of his head and smirk caused something in Markus’ systems to flip flop. 

“Must be exhausting.”

“Ah, but I’m used to it.”

“Yikes.” Markus’ conversation prompt’s failing him.

At this point they’ve aalready entered the building and Markus sat down in his spot at the counter. Connor leaning against it from the other side, their conversation taking different unexpected turns.

“Are you suspicious of me?” Markus asked, curiosity buzzing in his mind.

“Always.”

“What? Why?”

“Seriously?” Connor asked, when Markus only responded with a shake of his head and small shrug Connor huffed and continued. “You could easily turn our entire people into an army and raid all of America.”

“I guess.. But I wouldn’t!” A little hurt Connor thought even a little bit that Markus would.

“I know, but the probability isn't zero and it raises just a little bit everyday the president doesn’t contact us first.”

“Hm… I guess you're right. Maybe we should raid the capital.”

“I think more than once in 20 years is too many.”

“Yeah… Ugh I don’t know what else to do Connor.”

“Not much else we can do if they don’t reach out to us, we just keep trying to get through and doing what we are.”

“And if we don’t get into contact by the time we’re finished?” Markus looked to Connor for answers, this question repeating nonstop in his head every single day.

“We raid the capital.”

Markus barked out a laugh at his unexpected answer. 

“Alright, mark that down. Raid Capital.”

“Only if we finish our endless list of things to do of course.”

“Ah, right, any way we could move it up?”

“See, this is why I’m always suspicious of you Markus.”

“What??” Markus couldn’t wipe the grin off his face, their playful banter felt it had a twinge of something else as well.

“Starting to see the violent side of things?” The way Connor leaned against the counter was distracting. 

“I’m violent!” Markus didn’t understand why it was so distracting.

“Markus…” The way Connor’s voice went low in disbelief had Markus’ system send an extra voltage down his spine.

“I am, I shot people. I’ve fought and won against federal agents. You’re not the only badass Connor.” He played with a cheeky grin.

“Maybe don’t admit to these things in front of me. I used to be a police detective you know.”

“You’ve mentioned it once or twice.” Markus recounted with a shrug.

Things went silent before something visibly clicked in Connors software, then he softly said. “You think I’m badass?” 

Markus felt his systems heat up in a way he didn’t understand, then his ears flooded with the sounds of rushing thirium.

“W-well we all do.”

“Really?”

“Yeah”

“Why?” The confusion in Connor’s voice had Markus reeling. What did he mean _why, wasn’t it obvious?_

“You infiltrated the Cyberlife tower and brought back _700,000_ of our people.”

“And lost them.”

“That’s beside the point.”

“Still part of the point.”

“Well MY point is..” What was his point? Unsure of where his moment was taking him he instead pointed out further evidence. “You also easily took out several guards on the ship of Jericho.”

“After betraying you all.”

“You technically were just doing your job, then you _helped_ us once you deviated.”

“... about that.” Connor stopped talking, Markus looked at him in confusion and waited for him to continue. But when a minute passed and he didn’t Markus questioned it.

“About what?”

“...” Connor looked towards the hall where a few AP700’s walked out. Then he shook his head.

“I just had an idea.”

Markus tilted his head at the obvious topic change, but didn’t backpedal.

“What?”

“Well. We need to talk to a senator right?”

“Right, to get the bill passed for androids to be legall-“

“-lly considered people too.” They finished at the same time, Connor continuing. “Right, well. We talk to the senator, they talk to congress, then they-“

“MIGHT BE ABLE TO BYPASS THE PRESIDENT! CONNOR YOU GENIUS!”

“We had mentioned that President Warren might try to wait years before doing anything.”

“Right.”

“And she hadn’t done anything yet,”

“Yeah.”

“So, if we keep trying to contact the office, and we get nothing. We can try it the long way instead.”

“They can still all deny the bill and throw it out.”

“Then!” Connor started strong. “We start from the beginning, and do it all over gain.”

“I _am_ good at persistence.” 

Connor chuckled at Markus’ reply, his attention already focused elsewhere. Markus could tell he was relieved at the change in topic, but Markus was determined to ask what he was going to say at a later date when they were alone.

On another note, Markus liked seeing Connor relax like he had been the entire day, relaxed enough to smile and laugh with Markus. Even if it was rare and not entirely authentic, it was nice to see.

“I haven't-'' Markus started but someone interrupted, it was Henry.

“Connor! "

Connor turned to meet Henry’s frantic gaze, the blond AP700 grabbed his shoulder. Only after bursting forward he realized Connor wasn’t alone, and was with markus, then stopped in place.

Henry glanced at Markus, then nodded a greeting with a ‘sir.’ which Connor could immediately tell Markus didn’t like with the miniscule flinch he gave in response.

“What’s going on Henry?” Connor gathered his attention away from Markus.

“There’s a fight on the third floor, it’s concerning missing equipment. I figured, since you used to be a detective you might be able to find the stuff and stop the fight.” 

Connor felt himself inwardly flinch at the ‘used to’ and held back from correcting to a ‘still am.’ But didn’t since the action would be unnecessary

Connor looked at Markus, afraid he was over stepping by taking care of business like this he wasn’t made aware of. But as soon as he glanced over, he saw Markus standing and ready to go.

“Of course, Henry, lead the way.” Markus spoke for Connor. Henry looked at Markus with a moment of surprise, an earlier conversation between him and Connor ran through his head.

Henry was once again surprised Markus made time to remember his name and appearance since he was one among the hundreds that look and sound just like him in this building. Especially since he no longer had the name tag on his uniform that labeled him.

“R-Right.” Henry stammered, an odd defect that has happened for androids after deviating Connor’s noticed. Since perfect grammar and speech is something Androids have no trouble with, stammering would have to be a conscious choice. Yet oftentimes he's heard other’s stammer without meaning to.

It baffled him.

Henry led the way up the stairs and past the halls of crowded people taking up space and bringing items upstairs. Connor noticed these people part ways as soon as they see Markus however. An odd sideeffect of being _the_ leader of the deviants. But an expected one in Connor's eyes.

It wasn’t hard to tell they’ve arrived at the site of the fight, they could hear the bickering words from a floor down. 

Connor couldn’t recognize some of the voices, but as soon as he got closer he could hear what they were saying.

“-OOK IT!!” This was a voice he didn’t know who belonged to. A tracy model, similar to one of the ones he and the lieutenant hunted what felt like so long ago, was pulled up in his programming as being the owner of said voice.

“I DID NOT!! YOU’RE A LIAR!!” His recoginition program told him the voice belonged to a generic female AP700 model. One free’d from Cyberlife, in .08 seconds a name was pulled up. Jen, she chose the name Jen

“HOW DARE YOU! I SAW YOU ON OUR FLOOR WITH HER BAG, JUST GIVE IT BACK!!” another voice chimed in he didn’t know the owner of, it was male this time. Generic and belonging to a JP400.

Markus entered first, the yelling halted in place as soon as they recognized who it was. Connor realized how this might effect the investigation, if these people were afraid to talk in front of Markus for fear of punishment, they might not say anything.

Markus scanned their faces and approached one of the deviants, Connor just a step behind, Henry on Connor’s right as unnecessary but welcomed support.

“What’s going on here?” Connor opened his mouth to speak, but Markus asked the quesiton first. He had to admit, Markus’ strong atmosphere and soft tone had everyone in the room relatively at ease.

The Tracy model stepped forward, her face blue with fury. Connor ran the software and found she was infact the exact blue-haired model he had chased. And that she chose her name: Echo.

His chest twisted in guilt, an unfortunate side effect of being deviant he’s recently found. Some electric pulses from his mental state sends effects to parts of his body and physically responds to emotions he’s feeling. He figured it out after the first million time’s he felt something mentally and physically that he didn't understand. Then ran a diagnostic and found his scans to be clear of anything wrong. After simple web searches, he found matching results from human’s asking the same questions.

It was hard to look at Echo in the eyes, but he tried his best to keep the cool atmosphere he had as a detective. He was a professional.

“This _AP700_ stole my bag and is lying about it.” Echo’s word’s dripped with venom when she spoke Jen’s model number.

“I did not!” Jen interjected, her eyes flicking towards Markus then back to Echo.

“ _LIAR.”_ Blue hissed. It was obvious to Connor that the bag meant a lot to Echo. But, that she also didn’t entirely have all the facts.

Markus looked to the two and opened his mouth to speak once agian, but Connor beat him to the punch.

“Jen,” He said the AP700’s name which had her whirling to look at the speaker, her eyes softening at the sight of Connor. As if looking at an old friend. A feeling that had Connor physically uncomfortable under the gaze of. He continued. “What’s your side?”

“I was in my room when all of the sudden this _hussy.”_ Jen jerked her head at Blue.

 _“_ **_HUSSY_ ** **_?_ ** _**!** ” Echo inturrupted with a scream then a huff after Jen didn’t stop speaking to Connor. _

“Busted in screaming obsanities and making false accusations.” 

Connor nodded when taking her statement then turned to Echo, he felt his eyes flicker slightly under her spiteful gaze.

“We know you think Jen stole your bag-“

“I don’t _think_ , I know she did.” 

“-However, we need to hear all the fact’s in order to determine the best approach.”

Echo looked at Connor up and down, then narrowed her eyes when they connected to his again. They widened slightly as if she came to a realization.

“You’re that deviant hunter. The hell are you doing here?” 

Connor flinched slightly at the title, but the action was so miniscule he was certain no one noticed. 

“EX-deviant hunter.” Markus confirmed. Cutting in once again. “He’s on our side.”

That drew a snort out of Echo and she rolled her eyes. “Deviant hunter himself deviated. Hilarious.”

Connor felt at odds at the idea, considering he wasn’t even sure if he had deviated, was always deviated. Or never devated in the first place. A constant downward spiral of thoughts that have plagued his mind during quiet moments for the past 4 weeks. Since the moment it happened on stage. 

“Would have been nice if you’d deviated _before_ you pointed that gun at my love and I.”

Markus glanced at Connor with a look that said. ‘just how many people did you point guns at?’

He’d probably find it amusing to know the exact number, maybe less amusing to know it replayed through his head nonstop every night when he tries to go into stasis.

But Markus made his silent question drop and flipped his gaze back to Echo once again. 

“Tell us what you know so we can help.”

“No need, I already told you the culprate, just get my bag back and we can go our merry way.”

“If people took accusations at face value there would be a lot more innocent people in jail right now.”

“Doesn’t matter, those people are humans. We’re not. Easy as that. Unless you’re calling me a liar too?”

“Of course not, but we don’t have all the facts. If Jen said she didn’t take your bag, and you say she did. Who are we supposed to believe if both of you are telling the truth.” Connor tried.

Echo gritted her teeth and sighed with a roll of her eyes. “Whatever, fine.”

She adjusted how she was standing and began to retell her tale.

“I go out for a run along the river everyday around the same time. And when I came back today, my room was broken into and my bag was gone. That’s when Tony said he saw that _AP700_ leaving my room with my bag earlier when I was on my run. So, I confronted her and here we are.”

“Alright, Tony. Why didn’t you stop her from breaking into the room or stopping her from leaving with the bag.”

“I thought they were friends and she wanted it for something. I didn’t expect there to be a theif. It wasn’t until Echo was throwing things all over her room looking for something frantically that I realized something might not have been right. So I told her and she went and confronted Jen.”

“What time did this take place?”

“I go on my run’s every day at 4 pm. And I get back at 6 pm.” Connor looked at his internal clock and saw it was 06:43:06 pm. 

“Jen, where were you during this time.”

“I was in my room.”

“Do you have any witnesses?”

“No, but I do have my internal memories.”

“Do you mind showing me?”

“Not at all Connor.” She said with a smile and holding her hand out, already revealing the porcoline white of her exposed limb.

It sent a weird feeling down Connor’s neck, further research was needed to understand exactly what this feeling was since he had never experience it before. When Connor does his research later, he find’s this feeling to be unease or, some humans related the experience he felt closest described the feeling as; slimy.

Connor sent the prompt to interface, she accepted without a second of hesitation and as her memory showed. She sat in her room charging and reading a magazine that was already in her database, yet she looked at it with deviant eyes. After she went through the entire magazine and flipped to the front to read it again, the door burst open and Echo was there screaming with tears rolling down her synthetic face. 

Jen was concerned and confused, but as soon as the words registered and she realized she was being accused of something. Fear and anger filled her systems and she started to deny it, but two other androids entered her room and pulled her unwillingly out and down to Echo’s floor where they currently stood and they all began to argue. Not a word she said was believed, the people surrounding her continued to berate her and tell her to agree to a false claim she had no idea about.

As soon as the memory comes to a close, the moment where he and Markus approached. And Connor got a full glimpse of what the AP700 felt for Markus. The feeling akin to seeing a god in person. It made his systems stutter momentarily, experiencing it with her.

But he pulled out anyways, he could feel his LED spinning yellow as he processed the information. Echo looked at him expectantly, opening her mouth to demand what he saw.

He looked at her then to Markus, where he had the exact reaction as in the memory. Connor had to take a full breath to cool his systems, Markus giving a micro-expression at the action. One Connor read as confusion.

Connor blinked the experience of the memory away and shut down the feelings, making a note to sort through it during stasis. And goes back into the cold professional he’s used to.

“She tells the truth. She was in her room the entire time until Echo showed up.”

Markus nodded at Connor’s evidence then tilted his head ever so slightly, one Connor had picked up from the leader as an action showing he was in thought.

Echo burst through Connor’s bubble and started yelling again, sounding desprate. “That can’t be right! You’re lying for her, just because she’s one of your precious ‘saved ones’ you don’t want to admit she’s guilty.”

“You can’t belive a word he says Markus, he’s not one of us. It was her, it had to have been. She looks-“

“Echo.” Markus’ tone was firm. She fell silent instantly. Markus had this confident and etherial air about him. Connor had noticed once or twice but seeing Markus in a more personal light has brought the leader a little down to earth in Connors eyes. However, with the memory and feelings in Jen’s mind still fresh in his mind. He couldn’t help but look at Markus the way the rest do.

Markus comanded the room easily and with a single word. Connor could feel how every eye was on the leader without even looking. A floor of 100 people, and Markus continued with ease, as if this was expected.

“I trust Connor. It must have been someone else if he said it wasn’t Jen. He takes this work seriously. Let’s find more clues before we blame the wrong person, and the right one gets away. Okay?” His tone was soft and unaccusitory, as if he understood her anger towards Connor and didn’t hold it against her. He asked if it was okay with her, like if she said no he would have nodded and locked up Jen.

But Echo looked at Jen who was watching the ground. Echo’s face, which was filled with desprate anger, fell and she looked back at Markus.

“Okay.” Her voice was quiet. Her gaze flickered to Connor who watched this interaction with a cold analyzing stare.

“Please find it.”

Connor nodded and went to work officially.

“I’ll need access to your room.”

Echo nodded and led the way to her room, which turned out to be the one they stood in front of. It was a disaster inside, a bed upturned and against a newly painted pink wall. a small closet which had clothes hanging inside were on the ground and torn up, boxes stacked and knicknacks all out of sort’s inside. Books untouched on the middle of the floor, a couple fell over with clothes on and opened to a random page.

Connor analyzed the area. Trying to find any clue’s as to what happened. He reconstructed the scene and set it up to before Echo frantically searched the area for the bag.

He stepped over the stack of books and noticed she went to the closet first. Meaning she usually kept it in her closet. When it wasn’t sitting on the top shelf as usual, she moved to sort through some of the boxes on the bottom of the closet, the clothes got in the way so she tore through them.

Then she moved to go through the knicknacks and boxes across the room, then finally the bed, when it frustrated her by being in the way, she lifted it and threw it against the wall. Finding nothing underneath.

Connor couldn’t gather any clues before this besides it’s usually sat on top of her shelf in her closet.

He ended the reconstruction. Echo stared at him questioningly.

“Tony.” His gaze flickered from Echo’s to the tall JP400 standing in the doorway. “Will you allow me access to look at your memory of who left the room with the bag?”

Tony felt put on the spot all of the sudden, Connor could tell by the way he stood stiffer and his hands immidiately went to grasp each other. 

“Oh, um.” He looked at everyone staring at him. A crowd begining to form outside the door, a potential firehazard Connor subconsiously noted. Markus standing close to Connor to keep out of the way and out of anyone’s personal space. But by doing so, putting himself into Connor’s personal space. He ignored the strange feeling that fluttered in the pit of his synthetic stomach and instead focused on Tony’s words.

“I- I guess?” He looked at Echo’s desprate gaze and flickered away, shame filling his expression. He held forward an arm, peeling back to expose his porcline skin. Connor doing the same interface prompt sent before they even touched.

It took Tony much longer than it did Jen to accept Connor's request. about 1.07 second’s longer.

But soon enough Connor was held in the memory, the one being shown about only 13 seconds long rather than Jen’s being a couple hours to rifle through. 

It only took Connor 37 seconds to go through Jen’s memories, however with Tony’s being exceptionally smaller, it would take him much less time.

All that was shown was a muffled sound of Tony talking to someone, the words being blocked from Connor’s processors and the sight of someone in a white cyberlife uniform and a short bob haircut. It was infact someone who looked like Jen and wearing Jen’s jacket she specially designed, however Connor could tell it wasn't her by the height. 

Connor tried to run the recognition software he had, however some error kept appearing.

Error_Insufficiant Information_ Request full memory to continue.

He pulled out of the memory, he was in there 1.4 seconds. He blinked at tony who looked apprehensive, while still holding his arm he questioned.

“What are you hiding from me Tony?”

“N-Nothing.”

“I need full access to the memory, too many details are unclear.”

“You did. That was it.”

“No, It wasn’t.”

Markus took a step forward and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. 

"Tony, you don't have to hide anything from us. We just want to understand what happened and who did it." Markus tilted his head and had a small caring charismatic smile that Connor had to look away from. 

Tony hesitated before nodding and turning his gaze to Connor, obviously affected by Markus' sincere stare.

"Okay, just… we were just playing around. We didn't mean anything by it."

And the prompt was sent, accepted and they were in the memory again.

It was longer than before, only by 24 seconds. Taking Connor a total of 6.3 seconds to rifle through.

“-ill a machine.” Someone said, it was someone by Tony’s side. The software running told Connor it was an AX400 named Tammy. Tony was watching them, then something caught his eye and he tilted to look. It was the person leaving the room.

Connor continued his investigation and tried to hone in on the infiltrator. As soon as the processing started Tony spoke.

“I don’t know, he did free all those people from Cyberlife.”

Connor’s software stopped, he was trying not to focus on what they were saying since it didn’t pertain to the investigation. But, it was hard not to when he realized who they were talking about.

“Yeah I dont know, have you ever been able to ‘convert’ someone?” Tony shook his head, still watching the person leaving. Connor could feel the hesitant confusion that Tony experienced at that moment, wondering if he should say something about that person. But, doubts clouded his mind, so he didn’t.

“And where even are all of those people, Tony? What did he do with them? Somethings up with the Hunter. I don’t trust him. Some other’s and I have been talking and-“ Then the memory cut off. 

Connor realized in his momentary lapse of judgement he paid too much attention to what they were saying and didn’t scan for the identity of the infiltrator. So he back tracked to the moment Tony first saw the suspect leave the room.

“-idn’t free all those people from Cyberlife.” Tony said once again. This time Connor heard Tony say _‘didn’t’_ rather than _did_ , but this was his own guilt playing tricks on him, he decided. 

The scan finished processing and a name popped up. _Model -WR400 - Brown-haired Traci - Chosen Name - Ripple. Designation: Eden Club_ Registered Missing 11/06/2038._

The revelation snapped him out of the memory and he took a step back from Tony who looked embarrased with a slight twinge of shame. However, the reason was far from Connor’s mind as he turned to Echo. 

“Where’s your partner?”

Echo flinched, obviously a fresh sensitive topic, however Connor had more questions’ than answers.

“She..” Echo looked at the ground then to the door, Connor thought it looked as though she was trying to find a way out. “She’s missing.”

Connor nodded, not an answer he was expecting, but one he didn’t rule out. 

Echo looked back, obviously confused by the sudden topic. “Why?” Her voice was low.

“I’m not sure at the moment, what can you tell me about her disappearance?”

“When Jericho fell, we got split up. We were supposed to meet up outside of the church as soon as we were free. But she went silent and I haven’t heard from her since. She-...” Echo’s gaze went to the closet, as if she was trying to find something.

The missing bag that usually resided in there he presumed.

“She left the bag with me.”

“What was in it?”

“She told me not to open it, it was her stuff. Something important to her.”

Connor fell silennt, his hand resting over his mouth as he went into thought. He felt movement around him as he analyzed the details and when he looked back up he noticed the door shut with only him, Echo, Tony, Jen and Markus. 

Markus must have ordered privacy, which seemed only fit since the only one’s in the room were the only one’s with actual involvemnt at the moment.

“What did you see, Hunter?” Echo demanded from Connor. Connor restrained a flinch at the title but, it gathered his attention nonetheless.

Connor looked at her than to Markus. “Do we have any way of tracking who comes in and out of the building?”

Markus shook his head, “It’s never been a problem so we never discussed any solutions. Why? Do you think a human could have done this?”

Connor shook his head slowly, he wasn’t 100 percent certain. He knew it wasn’t a human who took the bag, his scan revealed that no problem. But, human involvement should be considered.

“I… You haven’t seen Ripple since the fall of Jericho, correct.”

“ _Right._ ” Her tone held no patience for Connor’s circling questions. 

Connor subconsciously pulled his coin out, only noticing when he hear’s the faint sound of quarter hitting synthetic skin. 

“I don’t have enough evidence at the movement to make a conclusion.” 

Markus nodded and placed his hand over Connor’s stopping him from flicking the coin once more. The area their skin touched burned with a heat that felt unusual to him, but he said nothing about it.

“Alright, I’ll talk to Simon and the other’s about having recognition scans to see who comes in and out. Nothing invading of course.”

“Have it wirelessly upload onto a document automatically once someone enters or exits the building. and a time.” Connor withdrew his hand and placed his coin in his wool jacket’s breast pocket, ignoring Echo’s gaze. Turning instead to Tony.

“Have you seen any other instances where someone took something they weren’t supposed to, or acted unusal?”

Tony stared at Connor, a look that felt sort of degrading. But, he ignored that thought and instead waited for an answer. Which turned out to be a slow shake of his head no.

He looked to Jen with the same quesiton. Her gaze vividly different, a leer kind of look. Like, she was too eager to meet his eyes and stare. Her answer was also a no.

“I’ll ask each floor to come forward if they’ve found somethings gone missing, if someone’s acting odd, or if someone isn’t where they’re supposed to.” 

Markus agreed with Connor’s idea. A message prompt from him appeared in the side of Connor’s HUD.

> _> >You sure you’re okay with this kind of work load?<< _Markus’ tone was soft in the back of Connor’s mind.
> 
> _> >It'll be fine. Ill speak to each floor one at a time, and if they have something they’ll come to me. It’s not a door to door expedition. Until it calls for it.<<_

Connor felt the acknoledgement from Markus leak over the message. A part of his chest swelled at the though of Markus caring so much about Connor’s workload and stress levels. Another part felt slightly tiffed that he did so much to lessen other’s workload, but did nothing to lessen his own.

Connor was the first to leave, Markus and the others following close behind. A large crowd suddenly dispersed at their exit, obviously trying to listen in on what was happening in Echo’s room, Not subtle about it in the slightest.

As soon as Connor reached the main lobby, he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. Without an ounce of hesitance, he turned to the owner. 

“Keep me updated, something’s been feeling off and I want to know what.” Markus’ voice was calm but his expression remained stormy. Something was brewing in his mind, it seemed that like Connor; Markus has a habit of overthinking things.

“Of course, Markus.” Connor’s voice was softer than he meant it to be. But, he had other things on his mind. 

From there they split and Markus headed upstairs to meet with Simon, Josh, and North with quite a bit of news. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so tired.  
> My editing was eh, if i made a mistake be sure to tell me thank oyooouuu <3 I appreciate each and every single one of you who read’s this. 
> 
> And You know what, fuck me. I’m fucking tired of my stupid brain and it’s stupid antics, I’m finishing this shit whether my brain likes it or not.
> 
> Spite is how I’ve gotten this far. 
> 
> AND I’m gonna do it how it rolls off the keyboard, no double guessing. 
> 
> If I find i wanna add something
> 
> Imma fuckin add it.  
> I’m a lil bitch and I ain’t letting myself get away with this shit any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus is adored, he is worshipped, he is well liked. But is he loved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to switch gears and try something different

The room exploded with rage and disbelief when Markus admitted to where he had gone to earlier that afternoon.

“YOU DID WHAT!?”

“WHEN DID YOU EVEN-“

“TODAY!?”

“Did you even consider how-“ Simon was drowned out by the other two. “-it might affect the rest of us?”

“HOW DID IT GO!?”

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?”

“ALONE!?”

“Unbelievable Markus, you’re supposed t-“ Simon, once again drowned out, he finished regardless, refusing to let frustration control his words. “-o let us know what’s happening as a team to trust us.” 

“WHAT THE HELL MARKUS?!”

Apparently, it slipped Markus’ mind to update them sooner. The prompt for such a task being labeled not as imperative as Simon would have thought.

It was a total of 7 minutes and 38 seconds until the yelling died down, and only did so when a concerned citizen knocked on the door asking if everything was alright.

Simon answered the door being the calmest of the three, completely missing that Markus’ face was blown with an embarrassed blueish hue, completely flushing the tips of his ears.

Once he sat back down he waited for a few seconds, the silence grew before Simon spoke. This time, fully heard.

“Well, go on. Explain yourself.”

“Well.. My call went through and I set an appointment to meet with the Mayor.”

“We’ve heard this bit.” Simon’s tone was soft, yet it had a hint of disappointment. He couldn’t tell if it affected Markus.

Markus always had this steady assured air, his gaze was never wavering. As if every decision he made, was his own and nothing could change it. It’s why Simon felt he made such a good leader, at least. One of the reasons.

Simon always felt he himself was a little too lenient, too unsure. Undecided.

Nothing got done when he was in charge, yet now with Markus, they’ve moved further past anything he ever dreamed.

“-And, so Connor and I-“ Markus continued, pulling Simon out of his thoughts.

“Connor?” A twinge of something bitter settled against his chest.

“He thought I shouldn’t go alone.’’ 

“You told Connor and you didn’t tell anyone else?” He couldn’t help the slight anger that crept up. Immediately extinguished by guilt and self deprecating thoughts.

“I wanted to give you guys the big exciting news.”

“Big- Exciting- Wait, does that mean…?” North spoke this time.

Markus, as in trouble as he supposedly was, couldn't help smiling widely at the rest of his team. Making Simon feel further like he had no place there, Markus can do what he wants. There’s no need for a ‘team’.

“We’ve got permission to go forward towards police stations and ask their assitance in protection. We’ve got permission to officially go and become a safehouse for androids-“ Markus’ voice was lifted with excitement.

“A safehouse?” Josh’s voice already sounded forgiving.

“Like for abuse victims?” Simon wasn’t entirely following.

“Kind of, but it works more as a temporary home for homeless androids until we can pick up our feet and live a full life.”

“But.. we can‘t make a life.”

“Right, but we can still have a place to stay until that we CAN go further.”

“Oh.” Simon fell silent, he hadn’t even considered the legalities of this plan. 

“And, we came up with the idea for donations and maybe setting up the cafeteria as a little shop area like a thrift store so people can customize their looks with what we have. We’ll start getting funding by the state and-“

The We at the beginning of Markus’ sentence made Simon feel more useless. What exactly has he done to help them get this far? He hasn’t even helped with future ideas.

“This is very good news Markus.” Josh said, the happiness on his face settle into a somber one. “However-“

“HOWEVER,” North cut him off. “That doesn’t change the fact you did this without saying  _ anything _ to us.” The anger in the room flooding back in, only momentarily on pause as Markus gave pleasant news.

Simon caught the micro expression of Markus clenching his jaw. He was frustrated they brought up their anger with him. 

“That’s right, Markus. What if something happened?” Simon surprised himself as much as he surprised Markus with leading his concerns. Simon thus far has been supportive and understanding. Always having Markus’ corner, but something settled on Simon’s shoulder’s at this revelation. Something he didn’t entirely like.

“Nothing did, nothing was going to.” He could hear the frustration edging in Markus’ voice, immediately regretting having said anything. He feared Markus resenting him.

“But, something could have.” The pain of being part computer, the percentage was never zero.

“You all worry about my safety too often, I’m capable of handling myself.”

“We know, but there are a lot of angry people. I don’t know if you’ve seen anyting about us on the web recently? But, as much as there are supporters, there are people that want to see you dead at any means necessary.” Josh voiced, his concerns obviously settling on Markus’ shoulders.

“I’ll be fine.” Markus avoided their gazes, Simon could see this affected him.

“We can’t lose you markus.” North’s voice was firm. Simon didn’t understand how she couldn’t see the way this touched Markus. 

“I know.” 

“No one else can do this.” She continued which Simon didn’t see the point of.

“I  _ know _ .” Markus’ voice hardened, he avoided their eyes. Something was wrong, but Simon didn’t know if he was close enough to lend his support to Markus. Unsure if Markus would do the same for him if the roles were reversed.

The room fell silent. And Markus tried to continue. “Regardless, there are things that need to be done and I can’t wait and argue everytime we have to do something. I went to a meeting with the Mayor, we talked peacefully and there were no gun’s involved. I was fine.” He looked at each of them in the eyes.

“I have a lot to do, and I can’t fight with my team each time. Just, trust me.”

“Then trust us. Markus.” North’s tone was angry. Her tone was always angry. Simon could tell Markus was tired, in the way his expression seemed resigned, the way his eyes lifted to the ceiling before he closed them.

“I am  _ trying _ north. It’s hard to DO when every converSATION ends with someone  _ unhappy _ . I’m trying my  _ best. “  _ Markus’ flinched at his own sentence, the words echoing.

Markus took a long deep unnecessary breath and let it out slowly. Simon could see the irritation leaking away by the rise in Markus’ shoulders.

“Sorry, I just have a lot to do. There was a fight on the other floor today. I originally wanted to talk to you all about a system we need to implement.” The silent words being ‘but you were too busy yelling at me to listen.’ Rang in Simon’s ears, Markus didn't say them, but he was certain it was on the tip of his tongue.

It caused something to churn unpleasently deep in Simon's stomach.

“What was the fight about?” 

“What’s the system for?”

“Implement how?” 

“Something was stolen from one of their rooms while they were out. A person looking like the perpitrator was accused. It turned out not to be her, but instead someone who went missing during the fall of Jericho. I wanted to discuss the idea of implementing some kind of recognition software to tell us who enter’s and exits the building. And their times so we know if they're in or out, and help us keep track of everyone’s safety.”

They nodded in unison. Obviously all coming to terms and liking the idea.

“Isn’t that a little bit of an invasion of privacy?” Except North.

“The pros outweigh the cons. We aren’t tracking where people go or what theyre doing. Nor are we prehibiting them from leaving or entering. It’s just telling us who is in the building and who isn’t.

“Say I wanted to know where Simon was at 4 pm. I’d check the system and it could either tell me A: Simon is in the building. or B: He left at noon, and hasn’t come back.”

“Why did I leave?” The question left Simons lips before he had a second to debate it, it was meant to help lift the heavy mood in the air.

“I don’t know, hot date?” Markus’ head tilted in confusion, his eyes intensely poring into Simon’s soul.

“H-Hot date?” Simons reaction was more for the intensity that Markus looked at him than his answer. His voice box squeaking in a way he didn’t realize he could do.

“Sure, why not?” North shrugged, obviously in support of Simon’s fake love life.

“Who?” Another unexpected question from simon. He could already see the effects of this silly little sidebar on the room, the way their shoulders eased and the way eye contact seemed to be easier for them.

“.... Whoever you want?” Josh’s eyebrows furrowed. Why the sudden turn in conversation.

“Cool.” Simon’s face lit up a soft color of blue at the thought of this imaginary hot date. His gaze flickering to Markus for only 1.7 seconds before flittering to the floor.

It was silent for 2.3 seconds before North was the first of them to turn their attention away from Simon and back to Markus. 

“I guess I can see your point.” Simon almost forgot what they were talking about, however, an upside to being an android is great memory and recollection. 

“Then we should get to work.” Markus led the way.

The rest of the afternoon Markus helped North and Josh direct people in the storage where their ‘relinquished ’(stolen) cyberlife equipment was held. It was a quick endeavor considering Simon’s detailed inventory list showing where and what they needed to find. And how much of it they had in stock.

They set up a perimeter around the building that would automatically scan any and all androids that enter the building at any point. The only area’s not scan-able being the rooftop purely because, they didn’t have the equipment for that kind of tech. And that it seemed kind of ridiculous to monitor the roof if the second they step into the perimeter they would be registered. and the only way up would be up the wall, which again. Perimeter.

Simon in the meantime worked on a software at the lobby that would log whoever entered and exited the building. A simple little notice as well saying they were doing this so people were aware. 

A little notifictation would pop up in their HUD and show an animation of going into the computer.

Example:

Simon ____ 501 XX XXXX PL600 Entered: 9:45:06 P.M EST Exit time: UNDETERMINED.

and so on. 

Simon left the part after their names blank incase someone might have wanted to put another defining name for themselves that wasn’t just their serial number. Make it a little more personal.

As the day ended and the sun sank, Markus sat at the front desk, Simon showed him how to work their system. 

Simon couldn’t help but watch Markus as he stood over where the blond android sat. Their shoulders touching and Markus’ gaze being so focused on their work.

Simon didn’t want it to end. However, soon enough the lesson was over and Markus leaned back, finding a chair to relax in. Indicating he understood and no longer needed Simon’s services

Simon hesitated in his seat, he wanted to say something. To try and bridge this gap he felt between himself and the  _ Great Leader of Jericho.  _

But his systems kept second guessing, and he ended up standing to leave anyways. Unsure if he should announce this or just go, should he apologize or say nothing.

Before he could come to an answer, Markus spoke up. Sending a jolt of surprise down Simons spine.

“How’s your book going?” 

Simon tilted to look at Markus, confusion twisted his face before he could fix it. 

“It’s going alright, I haven’t gotten much done. Not a lot of time to myself nowadays.”

Markus looked saddened by that, that caused another reaction of confusion to fill Simon’s systems.

Why is Markus saddened by him not getting the extra time and working on his book? Is it unrelated? Should he ask?

“Why do you ask?” Simon’s words were picked carefully. He didn’t want to put Markus on the spot with “why do you care?” And hear a possible half truth from the man he looked up to.

“I was just wondering how much longer I’m gonna wait before I get to read it.” Markus finished with a half smile, sending Simons systems into a haywire. It was unfair that Markus could do this to him so easily and get away with it.

“Oh Markus,” Simon fell into it too easily, his hesitation fleeing him and words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. “If you want to read it before it’s done. I’m going to need a bribe.” His eyes were naturally half lidded by looking down at the sitting leader, but the smirk that played on his lips was all him.

“Really? You’d let me?” Markus leaned forward on his chair, obviously excited at the concept.

Simon was expecting Markus to say something along the lines of ‘oh no, I’ll wait till its finished.’ Or ‘nah, i was just asking to be polite, i dont actually care about your hobbies.’

Not this.

“You really want to read it?” 

Markus nodded, “What do you want from me?”

This caused a stutter in Simon’s chest to occur, what did Markus mean by that?

“What?”

“Your bribe, what do you want?” Oh right, the bribe, Simon had selectively forgotten. Oops.

“Oh..” A couple ideas came to Simons mind unbidden. One being Markus pinning him to the wall and telling him just how pretty he is, before showing him with those soft lips Simon thinks about.

“I’ll get back to you on that,” Simon had to look away, trying to hide the furious blush that crept it’s way onto his cheeks. He took a moment before his gaze flittered to Markus’ hands then to the desk and then to a wall. But never his face, not those piercing eyes. “You really want to read it before it’s done? It’s in this first stages, I’m not very far and editing is nonexistent. It won’t be very good.”

“Simon.” Markus’ voice caused Simon’s gaze to float back to him. He felt pinned by the stare he gave. “If you’re willing to let me read it in the early stages, I would likely love it regardless.”

This declaration hit Simon’s ears in a different way, he felt tears welling up behind his eyes and had to blink a bit to calm himself. Refusing to have to explain to Markus exactly why he was crying and everything along the lines. It being too much too soon, for someone he is certain doesn’t need this kind of stress.

“Then, I’ll go get it? If you want to read it now, or maybe later? I don't know when youre free.”

“I’m free now. Don’t have much going on until tomorrow, and I would love a good distraction.” Markus lopsided grin causing Simon to short circuited once more. He managed to get a hold of himself long enough to scramble to his room for his tablet and bring it back for Markus to review. 

His panic and hesitation making it hard to leave the stairs and bring it to Markus. He was afraid Markus would hate it, that everyone would hate it. This was supposed to be just a little novel for him, just something to keep his mind off the world he currently lived in.

And escaped to one where he could disappear. 

The character Roy was an Android who came from the future. It was an accidental process that get’s explained as the story progresses. But, it followed him as he managed to find good friends who help him get a stable job and housing. 

He has three human roommates, all of them treating him so kindly. He feared once they knew of his true origins they would hate him and kick him out. 

But, as the story goes on it shows just how much his friends care for him and want the best for him.

Then a romance blossoms, of course. Because Simon was a helpless sap who longed to be loved like this.

Between Roy and one of the male roommates; the dark skinned charismatic barista, named Kim.

A deep unnecessary breath is what helped Simon step forward and move towards Markus who sat idley at the counter. Simon gazed for a moment at the way the sunset and snow from the glass front windows framed Markus. The way Markus leaned forward on his elbows and played absentmindedly with one of the items on the desk. The way their eyes met when Markus heard Simon returning.

The soft ghost of a smile as Markus opened his body language and waited for Simon to sit and continue with their deal.

And Simon did, he handed Markus his tablet, already opened to the first page. Then he grasped his knees and curled in on himself, afraid of Markus’ opinion. And half hating that he decided to sit down and not just run away at the first moment.

Markus got a page in before someone interjected, sending a shiver of irritation down Simons spine.

“Markus.” It was Connor, the shiver turned cold. “I have an update for the missing bag.”

Simon hasn’t had any reason to dislike Connor, in fact at certian moments through out the day in the past Connor has saught Simon out for advice or for a short chat. Mostly directed by himself of course.

Simon could see Markus lower the tablet slightly, the hesitation in his reply told Simon all he needed. It sounded important, and he wouldn’t keep Markus from his duties as the leader.

“It’s okay, Markus. you have more important things to do. You can always read it later.. I’ll have more then, it’ll be better then.” Simon kept his voice light and thoughtful, but a part of him felt crushed. He gave Markus and Connor a small smile, a simple upturn of the corners of his lips. It seemed to ease them.

Markus nodded and rose from his seat, “You get that to me as soon as possible Simon. You hear me? My excitement for this is through the roof.” He claimed over his shoulder as he followed Connor out the front doors, the computer siliently chiming with the notification.

Markus Manfred RK200 684 XX XXXX Exit: 10:47:44 P.M. EST 

Connor _______ RK800 313 XX XXXX Exit: 10:47:43 P.M EST

Retaining a sigh he pulled his book to his chest and went to store it in his room where it would sit until he had free time.

As he rose through stairway, floating in dissapointment and relief, two feelings not correlating well in his poor software. Someone tapped his shoulder, pulling him out of it.

It was a newcomer, one they’ve discussed ideas with before. A soul from town with a love for pigeons.

“Hello Rupert, what can I help you with.” The smile came easily, his problems melted to the back of his mind.

“Yes, hello. I’m here to discuss the aviary?” 

Simon nodded, he remembered the discussion.

“Of course, how is the designing process going?”

“Terrible, my partner is making a mess of the plans and we haven’’t gotten anything done. I was hoping to have a safe warm place for my birds by now. You have to talk to him.”

Simon was good at talking, he was good at settling things down between hostile parties. Being around North and Josh for months taught him a thing or two.

“Of course.” 

That’s how Simon found himself in a greenhouse, the nightsky bleeding through the glass walls. The room lit up beautifully with electronic hanging lanterns. the space completely filled with papers and documents scattering the walls and hanging from the ceiling. Rupert let out a frustrated sigh as soon as they entered. He spotted something, rushed forward and yanked it off the hook it hung on from the cealing and threw it to the ground.

“Unbelievable.” he heard Rupert mutter under his breath. He gestured wildly to the room and then to Simon.

“You have to do something about him. He just keeps bringing up possiblities and ideas, but not actually doing ANYTHING with ANY of them.”

“Where is your partner?” Simon asked, speaking for the first time since stepping foot in the area.

Rupert pointed forward, apparently his partner was hidden behind a large sum of the hanging papers. 

“Ralph?” Simon called out. A head peeked up and over the papers and he could see the wide grin that formed on the other’s face just by the look in his eyes.

“I see you’ve been busy.”

“Ralph has many ideas.” He stood finally towering over the papers and weaving expertly through them to stand next to Simon. Despite Simon knowing the WR600 meant no harm, he couldn’t help but take half a step back. 

“I see that. And where are you at for the aviary?”

This sets something off in Ralph, he hopped on the heels of his feet then shuffled quickly to a certain area of the crowded room. Apparently, it was sectioned. 

“Many ideas. This, this is aviary. SO many ideas. So many birds. Ralph like’s it.” He smiled again, watching Simon as he approached softly. Ralph pulled a couple down and shoved them into Simon’s hands obviously excited to show off what he’d thought up.

With a glimpse Simoncould see careful drawings of differend designs of aviary’s, very elegant looking ones and even basic looking ones. Ones that allowed visitors and ones that allowed the birds to come and go as they pleased.

“Too many ideas.” Rupert mumbled, Ralph ignored him and continued to pull his designs down.

“So many possibilities. Can’t pick one. All so good. Ralph worked really hard on these.” After he set the last one in Simons arms, plural since he needed two to hold all the documents, he stood waiting for Simon to decide for them.

“How about we narrow it down. What are your ideas?”

Ralph indicated towards the papers at the question, so Simon turned to Rupert.

“Well. I don’t want the birds to feel trapped,” Simon nodded, encouraging him to continue. “But, I also want them to have a place to stay when it’s cold, and for me; or anyone else for that mater. To stay with them at anytime. Not too much sun but not too little.”

As Rupert started listing off his qualifications Ralph lept forward to pull papers out of Simon's arms and rifle through, the rejected being tossed behind to float softly and rest on the floor.

“Maybe an automated feeding system, but a controllable one. I want to be able to feed them myself, but I don’t want them to go hungry if I'm not there.”

Simon once again felt useless, all he was able to do here was hold the papers as they figured things out themselves. He was happy they’re on the same level now and not yelling or getting exasperated. 

Eventually, after 6.09 minutes, they found an answer. Ralph declared his victory and shoved it forward for Rupert to see. 

Rupert read it slowly, then re-read it, then traced the idea with his fingertips softly. And Simon could see the littlest of smiles slowly form, it felt too intimate to continue watching. So he looked away, choosing to face Ralph instead. Who was staring openly at Rupert, waiting for the consensus to form.

“It’s perfect.” Rupert finally said, and Ralph bounced before pulling the paper out of Ruperts hands and rushing out of the building. Rupert Shouting in indignation before following. 

Leaving Simon alone.

Simon took a single once-over the room, eyes seeing Ralphs other ideas. Including a petting zoo, a dog park, a garden. Some things along those lines. Simon smiled once and left, the silence following him.

His tablet still in the crook of his arm, he tried once more to return it to his room. Making it to his floor before another group decended upon him.

“Is it true we might be getting clothing?”Tthe voice cut through as two AP700’s circled Simon, stopping him from going any further. Their names pulled quickly in the registry.

Pareve and Bucket. 

News really traveled fast.

“We’re setting up donation areas now, we should have options lined up by the end of the week.” Simon answered easily, fascinated by their current appearance. Pareve had cut the sleeves off her clothing and found the time to style her hair as well. A cute sharp bob with a couple braids littering the side. Bucket looked as though he took several markers to his jacket and colored it all black. 

“Will people actually donate?” Was Buckets response.

“I’m sure if it’s well advertised, yes.” The statistics were there, easily pulled up in the righthand side of Simon's HUD. 

68.8% chance if advertised locally.

^10.8% if advertised through television.

^17.2% if advertised door to door.

If going well, leaving things at a 96.6% chance at least one person would donate something.

“When can we expect anything?” 

Simon shrugged, he didn’t have a definite answer for that. 

“Probably sometime this weekend or next week.”

They nodded, shared a look and then wandered off. Leaving Simon alone to retreat into his room.

He set his tablet down on his desk and contemplated writing, lasting all of 6.8 seconds before someone knocked on his door.

Opening it he could see it was North, he knew that before he had even looked. Knowing her distinct pattern of knocking before she even has a chance to say anything.

Simon moved to the side and let her in, her expression was downcast, she was obviosuly upset by something. And wanted company.

It’s important for Simon to stay open and listening to North if she sought him out to talk. She doesn’t often seek companionship in moments like this. But, if she does, it usually means she really needs it and she trusts the other.

She sat on Simons bed and he pulled up a seat across from her. His head tilted and body language open, silently waiting for her to begin an explanation whenever she felt ready.

It took exactly four minutes before North started speaking. And when she did, it sounded hesitant and slow.

“Markus… And I…”

Simon remembered North and Markus grew closer during the marches, he distinctly rmembered the kiss they shared after Connor returned with the thousands of rescues from Cyberlife.

He remembered the all too familiar cold feeling roll down his back, and the bitter sting behind his eyes.

But, he wanted more than anything to be a good friend for them. No matter his own thoughts and feelings on the subject, he would always be there regardless.

So he kept his expression as soft and careful as possible. And North continued after her 12.5 second pause.

“We… Broke up.” 

Too many feelings all at once flooded Simons system, he didn’t know how to react really. Too much and he might scare North, too little and he seems insensitive.

She looked as though she had more to say, so he settled on taking her hand in his and moving to the bed with her, his expression staying soft, adding a little bit of genuine compassion as well.

“I felt like, maybe things moved too quickly and we didn’t entirely know what we were doing. I mean, we all thought we were gonna die at the next march.. I thought we were going to go down fighting. But we didn’t, and now things have… “ North struggled to find a word and instead opted to shrug harshly. Simon nodded as if he understood.

Which he only _sort of_ understood what she was saying.

“And he’s always doing something, so we never talk and I was thinking a lot. I met a bunch of android couples since we started living here, I couldn’t help but… compare.”

Simon nodded slowly, his eyes cast slightly to the side as his memory bank brought up examples of android couples. Two AP700’s sharing a room, several neighbors. Some from before they even were brought to Jericho. 

Simon grimaced slightly when he realized there isn’t a lot to do for couples to do on dates. He’ll bring up some ideas to the others at the next appropriate meeting.

Realizing his thoughts got off track, he looked up to meet Norths eyes again, she let out a sigh and continued.

“And I didn’t know if this feeling was love or not. I know a bit of it is. But, it’s the same way I love you or Josh.” Simon didn’t know how to feel about that bit. But, he let her conitnue. “And ever since becoming deviant, it’s just been a chaotic mess of emotions. The one I can absolutely recognize without a doubt is anger. And-“

She cut herself off, this was obviously a very important topic for her, considering her pupils shook and she blinked rapidly.

“I don’t want to be angry all the time.” Her voice went soft, as if that could keep tears from falling. She kept her gaze everywhere except for Simons face. When she fell silent, he took this as his moemnt to speak up.

“We’re new to this whole  _ feeling _ biz.” When he started speaking, she immediately sought eye contact. “We don’t know right from left in this department, but we can learn. It’s going to take a little bit of time, isn’t it?”

She nodded, he was spurred to keep going.

“You can take this time to experiment and find what you do like, what you don’t. We were on the ship Jericho for so long, and we never really left much; did we.”

It wasn’t a question, but she nodded anyways.

“There wasn’t a whole lot to experience down there, except for the cold and damp darkness i suppose. Experienced that quite a bit, didn’t we.”

Again, not a question, but the soft laugh he got from North gave him his answer.

“Yeah… And then this… ‘ _ savior’ _ falls right into our lap.”

“Literally.”

“Just crashes in, no regards to our floor.”

Another snort.

“We were all in awe, you just held it differently I guess.” Simon failed to mention his own feelings concerning Markus.

“But, now you have a chance to figure yourself out, we didn’t have that before.”

She hesitated before nodding, then looked at Simon for a few moments. Something clicked in her head and the next sentence that left her mouth had Simon reeling for a few seconds.

“Can i kiss you?”

“ra9 NORTH! I DIDN”T MEAN WITH ME!!” His cheeks lit up bright blue with embarrassment. The color standing out heavily against his pale white cheeks. 

“Jesus Simon.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s just an experiment, it’s easier to ask from friends. Cmon, what’s one smooch between bros.”

His embarrassment edged, and he was curious. He hadn’t gotten to experience a kiss like North had with Markus. He’s been too shy for that kind of thing.

“Fine.. Don’t be weird though.”

“It’s only weird if you make it weird.” She grinned, those words rang through his ears as she leaned forward, he was stiff. And unsure of where to put his hands. A hundred protocals running through his head but all of them either felt wrong or just didn’t make any sense.

So he copied her and tilted his own head. She brought one hand to his cheek, which felt nice but not quite right.

And their lips met.

He expected some kind of sparks to go off, he got a little leap in his chest at the idea of his first kiss. But, nothing more than that. 

Simon found the consensus for his first experiment as they pulled away; he wasn’t into north, He isn’t sure if it’s women in general or just North.

The idea of the kiss being replicated and someone else taking her place filled his processors. 

He put that in the back of his mind and instead watched Norths expression. Her experiment having similar results and h er eyes flickered open with the realization.

“Yep, nope, not attracted to you like that.” Simon grinned at her response. He knew that’s how she felt, but he encouraged her endevors regardless.

“You never know, you might not be attracted to me like that  _ yet _ .” This elected a snort form North.

She rose from her spot on his bed and kept her gaze on his wall. 

“I’m… I”m gonna go see about more experimenting.”

“I’m not gonna make love to you as well.”

“Oh hell no, gross.” She made a retching noise, despite androids not needing to vomit. He giggled in response. “Make love??? Tha- Wh- Just say fuck Simon. It’s okay.”

“Hmm, but make love sounds so-“

“-creepy.” She cut him off. “It sounds so creepy.” laughing as she moved to leave the room. “Shit, Simon. You learn new things everyday.”

“And your new thing today is…?”

“That you're creepy.”

“Bah, get out of my room.”

“Gladly, shit.” She opened the door, her amusement faded and she turned back halfway to look at Simon. “Hey… thanks for this.” She felt awkward and he could tell.

So he just nodded. “Of course North, anytime.”

She slowly bobbed her head twice and shut the door behind her. Leaving Simon alone once more.

————-

Simon couldn’t be alone with his thoughts after that startling revelation about North and Markus, after a fitful night of tossing and turning and unable to actually get clear stasis. With only 82% charge and a standby suggestion of 5 hours, he ended the pitiful excuse of rest.

And instead opted to take a glance at the neighboring buildings North and Josh recently cleared out. They started contruction and renovation for the large sum of newcomers that have been appearing day by day. 

And considering it was now 6:34 A.M EST and it wouldn’t be entirely concerning for Simon to show up unnannounced to review progress.

It didn’t take long for Simon to get briefed on where they’re at. He met up with the coordinator of the project, a WK400 named Randy. He used to be a primary construction worker with a few of his buddies, and since they’ve deviated they’ve just been looking for something like this to do in their free time.

Simon’s noticed that, after diviation some androids would still choose to do what they were designed for despite having the freedom to do whatever they wanted. Only because, they didn’t know what else  _ to _ do. So they stuck to their guns, and continued what they already knew how to.

The construction crew seemed to enjoy this kind of work however, so maybe it was subjective to the person. 

Randy explained to Simon exactly what was happening and even showed blueprints demonstrating where they were going and what exactly would be improved compared to the previous buildng. Randy was a little unhappy they didn’t bring him aboard sooner, and has had many.. useful comments about the layout of the original building. 

Apparently things were going well, they wanted the go ahead to start breaking ground and begin the full reconstruction. Which Simon happily gave when he found nothing wrong witht he project thus far. 

They were planning on adding 400 more rooms, each having enough space to add a roommate, even a kitchenette area and ‘powder room’ where they can freshen up. A very easy access and open floorplan with staircases and elevators. Along with a fire-escape. 

The main floor was made up of another cafeteria, lobby with couches for lounging and televisions, and a little first aid office which Randy hoped to have fleshed out with updated Cyberlife technology. 

Randy also mentioned a lovely path between the buildings or the possibility of interconnecting the cafeterias since they would be placed at the perfect spot to easly add a few hundred square feet of new walls to connect with the original buildngs cafeteria. 

Essentially making the cafeteria an area that can hold up to 6,000 people at one time. And a simple glance at more detailed plans told Simons a bit more.

Randy planned on expanding the cafeteria upwards, adding stairs to each level with an open middle with glass bars to fence around it so someone could look down and see the floors below. Tables and stalls of some kind circling around the open space, each going up a floor, essentially giving each floor access to the corresponding floor in the other building. Along with their own cafeteria.

So that floor 16 does not need to go to the ground floor unless warrented. And could also visit floor 16 of building 2.

It all looked so brilliantly formed to Simon, he didn’t argue and figured Randy knew what he was doing. He gave the thumbs up and allowed himself to be shooed away. Randy threatening to redesign the already terrible outline of the original buiding. But, it all sounded like vicious promises. 

A new redesign couldn’t hurt, but perhaps after they’ve gotten enough room for all the new arrivals. 

Once shoved outside into the cold parking lot, a glimpse at the sky showed how much time had passed since he first arrived. The sun which hadn’t risen when he got up, was now brightly beaming on their area.

Simon took a moment to gaze, his internal clock telling him it was only 7:46. A.M. EST . That the weather was currently 28 degrees F, and there was a windchill of 16 degrees. The rain was due only later that night. 

So, for the moment he just basked in the light, he wasn’t expecting anyone to disturb him, considering North liked to be in stasis until noon and Josh always got up at 8 and immediately goes to the infirmary. 

And Simon had no idea what Markus’ schedule was like, if he even had one.

However, his silence only lasted for 8 minutes before a quiet figure approached and called out to him.

“You’re up early today, Simon.” It was once again Connor. His voice was one he hadn’t expected at this time, nor in the parking lot.

Simon turned, a friendly expression already tightly placed.

“Hey Connor, what are you up to?” 

Connor wasn’t wearing the black wool coat Simon saw him wearing the day before, instead Connor was wearing a white tank top and a pair of jogging shorts. Along with tennis shoes that looked older than Connor was.

“I go for a run in the mornings around this time. It’s actually quite healthy for Androids to find time for physical fitness. Josh was telling me about how in some areas thirium will settle and cause stiff joint movement and slower processing times. It’s not by much, but a little is already too much. So I’ve taken up running in the mornings-“ Connor cut himself off of his tangent, noticing quickly how easy it is to open up to Simon about anything.

“I’m sorry, you don’t actually want to hear any of this. I’m just rambling, Hank- Nope. I’ll leave you to your walk. It was good seeing you, Simon.” Connor moved to run off. But, Simon let out a soft chuckle, the cold bitterness he felt unfairly earlier faded with the unnessacary action.

“I don’t mind, Connor. I’ll admit, I didn’t expect you to be out here this early. And I certainly didn't expect you to be running.” A lopsided grin fell easily into place. Connor stared at it for a milisecond, just long enough for Simon to notice. 

Self-conscious he let it drop.

“Do.. You want to join me?” Connor met Simons’ eyes. He was tempted, but being up before everyone else was his time to write. Connor seemed to see the hesitation and something clicked. “I didn’t even ask if you were doing anything. I’m sorry… What are you up to this early, Simon?”

Simon didn’t notice the grin taking place once again, his attention turned to the sun which was still rising. And then to the building they just started renovating. His eyes flickered to meet Connor’s steely gaze once more before answering.

“Just out for a walk I suppose, I’m going in now to work on my book.” He said with a small shrug. Connor followed the movement, his eyes seeming to heartily consume every miniscule movement Simon made. 

“Right, Markus was starting to read the draft yesterday, right?” Connor never missed a thing.

“Ah, just a bit of it, he was curious and.. Well, yeah.” 

Connor’s head tilted, his eyes seemed to catch something and his eyebrows lifted ever so slightly as if cataloging this discovery.

What it was he found, Simon didn’t know.

“Finding freetime for Markus to enjoy something is… Proving to be difficult.”

Simon nodded, the bitter cold feeling returned as Connor talked as though he knew Markus’ schedule better than anyone else. it faded quickly however, when Simon reminded himself that Connor was an investigative android. He probably automatically filed away information like that, and knows everyone’s schedule.

Just part of who he is.

“Yeah…” Simon spoke like he knew. And he sort of did, just not extensively.

“He has a meeting with the governor at 10 A.M. today… I am going with as backup.”

Simon nodded, it made sense for that to be. Then connor continued.

“Would you like to come with?”

That caused a shift in Simon’s stance, why would he? Connor, as if sensing Simon’s question, goes into depth.

“It would be effective for another peaceful android to stand by Markus’ side. Especially the previous leader of Jericho.”

Before Connor even finished his sentance Simon was shaking his head. “No, Connor… You overestimate my duties as the previous leader. I didn’t- I don’t.. I’m not that important.”

Connor took a step forward, entering Simons personal space. Showing him the slight height difference, and the small little details of freckles littering Connor’s face. It felt like Connor towered over Simon, even though the blond android was taller than Connor. The soft brown eyes seemed to peirce through Simon as if he was made of paper. His voice was firm as he spoke to him, causing his systems to stutter slightly, and a soft blue hue to dust his cheeks.

“You underestimate yourself, Simon. Your importants knows no bounds.” Connors head tilted and a very small quirk of his lips sent Simon a shiver. Connor looked away then back to Simon, his mouth already open to start his next sentence. “I’ll be sure to remind you 15 minutes before departure.” Their eyes connect again and Connor’s voice sounded lower to Simon for some reason. 

“Departure is at 9:45 A.M.

“O-Oh Okay.” Simon struggled, Connor nodded. His little curl bobbed against his forehead with the sharp movemnt, Connor then lifted a single hand as a goodbye and ran past Simon to continue his jog.

Leaving Simon with several questions:

Why did he have a reaction to Connor like that?

Why did he pay such close attention to their proximity?

Why did he hear Connor’s voice like that? Was there an error in his auditory processing unit? Should he have Josh check him out?

Why did he begin to notice little things about Connor that he hadn’t cared to before?

Simons mind circled around a possible answer, but he ignored it and chalked it up to nervousness.

Yes, Connor made him nervous.

——

Time passed too quickly for Simon, he had his silent freakout and blamed his fluster at individual attention. Which he doesn't get often.

Simon tried to focus on the next chapters of his book. And somehow, without getting anything done. He glanced at the clock and saw an hour had passed.

It was currently 8:54 A.M. EST, 51 minutes until departure. Swallowing a mild panic attack he whipped around to try and find appropriate clothing, when he remembered his room is bare and he has no extra clothing besides what he brought from Jericho the panic he swallowed begins to rise again.

He lets out a startled help when he realized he has no idea what is deemed appropriate for government either.

Simon slapped a hand to his mouth to keep his panic in. He cleared his throat, an unnecessary action but one he uses nonetheless.

He patted his thigh in anxiety and threw open his door, misjudging just how much effort would go into the action; the door bounced against his wall and he winced.

Seeing the hall was empty he sped walked down the stairs to the lobby, his eyes searching for someone that could help.

Finally they click against a brownhaired soft eyes individual.

"Connor!" His voice was an octive louder than he had intended. His panic really getting the better of him.

Perhaps it was something in his voice that caused Connor to drop everything he was doing to rush over and investigate what was the matter with simon.

Perhaps it was something else, Simon didn't question it. Entirely too grateful at the assistance, ignoring the amount of confusion Connor left him in the past hour.

Simon noticed two AP700's watch Connor leave and come to his aid, they rolled their eyes and wandered off.

Why exactly their reaction was like that? Simon hadn't the slightest clue. Nor did he really care.

"Simon, is everything alright?"

"How should I dress?" The words tumble out of Simons mouth before he had a chance to contemplate what exactly he needed.

Connors response was a tilt of his head indicating confusion, Simon unconsciously cataloged it.

"For the meeting today?" Simon clarified.

"What you're wearing is fine Simon, there is no need to change."

"It's so filthy, Connor. I can't show up to a super important meeting looking like I rolled in the dirt just before."

"Ah." And when Connor didn't continue Simon felt the panic bubble I'm his chest. He was really considering just turning Connors invitation to the governor down. It was too much stress for someone as unimportant as him.

Simon felt an odd chill as he noticed Connor scanning his appearance. He had the sudden urge to turn away and hide from his gaze. But he brushed it away as self consciousness.

"I have a spare button up and jacket if you would like to borrow it?"

"Really?" Simon felt the relief fade away, and his face relax.

Connor watched every miniscule movement simon made carefully. It caused another wave of self consciousness wash over him.

"Of course, I got them from the lieutenant when he found out I only had the one." Simon saw a small ghost of a smile briefly shadow Connors lips. It caused a reaction in his system, happy to see Connor enjoying himself.

_ " _ Seriously? Thats fantastic, I owe you."

"We will have to stop by the lieutenants house. I leave most physical items I have there. I don't have a place to here and the lieutenant said I could-" he cut himself off. Simon looked over and saw him flush with a blue hue. A small grin quirked one side of Simons lips at the sight.

"Sorry, I have a tendency to give out unnecessary information and.. ramble."

Simon didn't answer, he already kind of knew that. Instead, he had Connor lead the way out of the building, Simon caught the telltale yellow circle bounce once, then twice then slowly back to blue; telling him Connor presumably ordered a cab.

Simons smile never faded, a part of him felt bad Connor thought he had to apologize. So, to promote further spillage. Simon kept talking. 

"The lieutenant. That's Hank right? The officer you were assigned to when you were with the police?"

Connor nodded and his gaze trailed away from Simon. Feeling as though he said the wrong thing, simon continued, hoping to fix whatever mistake he made.

"I'm glad you're able to still continue having a good relationship with someone pre-deviancy. You must care about him very much."

Connors eyes flickered back to Simon, it felt as though his gaze was peeling apart every little thing his facial expression was telling. As if Connor knew every thing about Simon from his expression alone.

A warm feeling crept its way up Simons neck and into his cheeks.

Connors response was slow, as if carefully crafted.

"Yes, he's.. family."

The smile that branched across Simons face was authentic, and his chest swelled at the idea of family.

"I'm glad to hear that, do you get to visit him?"

"Not as often I'd like, but yes."

"That's good." Simon noticed the cab pulled up and announced its presence, giving pause to their conversation. As soon as the silence stretched inside, the car pulled forward and started towards their destination. Simon had the self conscious feeling bubble up, as though he had been talking too much. And Connor found it irritating.

"Sorry." Simon apologized, not wanting to seem annoying to him. 

He watched the scenery pass as the car drove on in silence. He could feel Connor watching him, Simon let out a breath and turned to meet the staring androids soft brown gaze.

What the blond was met with sent some strange stutter down his spine and an unrecognizable warmth fled his cheeks. Connors head was tilted and his eyebrows scrunched in absolute confusion, the sight sent Simon into a short state of shock.

“Why,” Connor paused as if finding the right words. And when that failed him, he tried again. “Why are you sorry?”

“Oh,” Simon said after he finally composed himself. “I felt i might have been too interposing. And was asking too many questions.”

Connor opened his mouth the reply then closed it with an audible click. Simon watched curiously as Connor opened it again.

“It’s okay.. I-... I don’t mind.” 

There was a slight hiccup in Simons system at Connor’s small smirk, he took a moment to process the weird glitch and then thought about Connor’s offer.

“Okay… Well.” Simons smirk played easily on the corners of his mouth, he stroked his chin and his eyes danced around their shared cab. “If everything goes well, do you think you’ll work at the Police Department again?”

“I would like to, being a Detective was very enjoyable. And I like solving puzzles.”

“I heard about the missing bag mystery from Markus, how’s that going?”

“With your system, we’ve been able to find out there’s been an unlabeled group of people entering the building at random times. At first I thought it might have just been androids without any names yet, however their serial number hadn’t been registered either. It’s perplexing to say the least.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I should have put more into the program. I’ll look into it when we get back tonight.”

“There is no need to apologize, Simon. It was something unconventional and we didn’t know to plan for it. But, we do now.”

“Right, sorry.”

Connor stared at him, causing Simon to shrink, he opened his mouth to apologize for apologizing too much and realized what a contradiction that would be.

“D-did,” Simon stammered over his words under Connor’s steady yet soft gaze. He cleared his throat, the action unnecessary considering he had no phlegm nor did he have anything blocking his ventilation. “Did you find anything else out?”

Connor nodded and his eyes evenly drifted across the car and finally landed on his window, his gaze watching the scenery pass. An action Simon did just moments before.

“Not much more than that, I talked to a couple of floors and a couple people approached me about seeing androids that had gone missing around the final march.”

Simon nodded, even though he knew Connor couldn’t see the action. 

“I knew about the people that were missing, do you know what happened?”

Something physically deflated in Connor’s atmosphere, Simon noticed the detective’s shoulders slump and the miniscule action it takes to stop himself from letting out a sigh.

“Unfortunately, I have no further leads on the missing androids. I’m hoping to assist the police with this investigation. I believe it to be larger than ‘they got lost.’”

“That makes sense, do you think-“ Simon was cut off by the taxi doors opening and the voice chiming up with their arrival at their destination.

Connor was the first to exit onto the sidewalk, Simon followed. He looked around to try and gather any information about who this Lieutenant might be.

The blond knew he could easily access the internet and find what he might have on there, but a part of Simon wanted to learn first hand who exactly Connor considered family.

As they approached the door, Simon was only slightly distracted by the fact that the grass was overgrown for winter, only flattened by snow and the telltale signs of footsteps and what looked to be animal tracks. 

The car in the drive was parked askew, and the porch light was out; making the whole street look even more abandoned. The street was quiet and empty, the whole city felt this way, but being out here in the middle of it felt unsettling in Simon’s chest.

Despite his wandering eyes, he still was able to notice the little lift in Connor’s step as they neared the door. It looked as though he was excited to be here again.

There was a slight hesitation in Connor’s movements as he reached for the doorbell. After a moment of consideration he instead moved to knock on the door and then open it.

“Hank!” Connor called out softly, the door was barely open an inch before something at knee height started to squeeze through and try to force it open further.

“Sumo!” Connor’s voice was softer than Simon had ever heard it, it also had the most amount of emotion in it than Simon thought possible. Connor’s hands stopped the Saint Bernards advancements as he tried to shovel past the detective android and investigate the stranger behind.

“Connor? Is that you? The hell are you doing here?” A gruff male voice sounded from inside, Connor started to shove ‘Sumo’ back into the house as softly as he could.

“Yes, I-“

“Get back sumo.” The gruff voice was now at the door and a large hand took the dog by the collar and pulled him further inside. The sounds of claws scraping against hardwood filled his audio processors. Connor pushed the door wider to enter the house, leaving Simon alone on the doorstep.

“I was wondering-“

“You’re not alone?” Hank interrupted again looking out at the porch where the blond android waited patiently. When the gray haired human looked out and made eye contact with Simon, the android felt the intensity he felt from Connor’s calculating gaze but tenfold.

It felt as though nothing he said or did would get past this trained detective. That, despite having never met each other before, Hank would instantly be able to put on sheet exactly who Simon was.

Despite the intimidating aura, Simon still felt he had to be polite, so he gave a little wave to the lieutenant. Hoping that was okay.

“What?” Connor’s voice was laced with confusion. He looked behind and saw Simon was still standing on the step and it clicked.

“I’m Simon, I’m a leader of Jericho.”

“Huh, really? I don’t remember seeing you.”

Simon’s shoulders let down at a miniscule level, one where he hadn’t even known it himself. He honestly didn’t feel like an equal member of the leaders, he certainly wasn’t memorable like the others were.

Connor seemed to have noticed and stepped in, “He was on stage with Markus, North, Josh, and I.”

“Oh, right.. Hank Anderson.” Hank stated after a moment, realizing he hadn’t introduced himself. And before anyone could continue with pleasantries, he went straight to the point. 

“What uh, what are you two doing here?”

“We’re going to meet with the governor in an hour and Simon wanted to wear something else.”

“Well, no duh, his current fit looks as though lost in a fight with the dustpan.”

Simon snorted at that, then his face lit up with embarrassment. 

“Come on in kid, get you out of the cold.” Hank’s smile was lopsided, he stepped back and waved his arm towards the inside of the house.

Connor opened his mouth to speak and it felt as though they might have done this little song and dance before because as soon as the words left Connor’s mouth, hank’s own voice mimicked the same words at the same time.

“Androids c-“

“ _Can’t feel the cold-_ Yeah I got it. Whatever, jeeze.” Hank closed the door behind Simon as soon as he stepped in. 

“Thank you, sir.” Simons head was tilted in shyness and his eyes wide. A polite smile on his face.

“N-not a problem,” Hank mumbled something after, but Simon didn’t catch it, he was more focused on the dog currently trying to fit his snout in Simons clasped hands.

A bigger smile forming on his face he opened his hands and allowed the dog to sniff at him. 

He could tell Hank and Connor were talking to each other but his attention was one hundred percent on the Saint Bernard and how he was licking Simon’s hands causing him to giggle.

“-imon?” Connor said his name, snapping his attention away from the dog and back to whatever was happening. At some point Simon had knelt to the floor to get a better vantage point in petting the dog, he hadn’t noticed. So, he had to crane his neck to meet Connor’s gaze.

“Yeah?” The smile that drifted across Simons lips was easy. He blinked and missed how Connor’s eyelashes shuttered and the blueish hue that vaguely dusted the android detective’s cheeks.

Simon may have missed it, but the weathered detective Hank Anderson did not.

“.... I got the shirt and jacket, would you like to make sure it fits?” Simon stood at his full height and stood next to Connor, their height different was only miniscule yet at times like these it felt like more.

“Of course, thank you Connor.” His smile was soft, and he held out his hand to take the garments from the brown haired android. A cough took his attention away from the detective and towards the initiator, that being Hank who stood on the other side of the couch watching them awkwardly with his arms crossed.

“Bathroom’s over there, knock yourself out.” He indicated with a jerk of his head.

Simon nodded and stepped past Connor, it falling silent up until the moment he began to close the door.

The only words he caught being:

“I thought Markus-“ And the door clicked shut, cutting off Hanks full sentence.

Simon wasn’t certain what else Hank might have said, but he did know it wasn’t any of his business. He slipped on the white button up and then the brown fake leather jacket over, the jacket seemed familiar.

It took only a moment, but his memory bank pulled up seeing Connor wearing this when they met up at the church before the final march. when Connor left to infiltrate the Cyberlife tower.

He looked at himself in the mirror to compare, he was a bit longer in the torso and wider in the shoulders than Connor, but he filled out the shirt all the same.

The jacket however, he wasn’t sure if it fit the aesthetic of a government official meeting. But, since there wasn’t a lot of options and going without a jacket seemed a little empty. 

If it didn’t feel right at the meeting, he would just shed the jacket and keep only the button up for appearance.

Exiting the bathroom, the living room where Connor and Hank still stood fell silent all of the sudden. He looked over, curious as to why. And all he saw was Connors’ open analyzing gaze and Hanks unaffected stare. And the swirl of Connor's LED as it flickered to gold and swirled for several moments.

“I’m sorry, did I interrupt?” His head tilted and his eyebrows curled in genuine concern. Hank snorted and opened his mouth to say something.

As if predicting what Hank was about to say, Connor spoke louder to stop him in his place. His face flushing a darker shade of blue. His LED flickering momentarily to crimson bouncing once, then twice. Then just swirling around a light gold.

“NO! We should go.”

“Now, hold on a minute, you have a few minutes. Let’s chat, catch up a a little.” 

“No, no time. Let’s go.” Connor started to move towards the door, Simon looked to Connor and then back to hank.

He remembered Connor saying he didn’t get to visit hank as often as he’d like, so as an act of selflessness, despite the growing anxiety at being late. Simon took Hank’s side.

“I”m sure we have a few moment’s Connor. It’s okay.” The smile that ghosted Simons lips was natural. 

However, Simon realized he might have made a mistake when Connor turned to face the blond android and he saw the expression Connor had. The led back to yellow, only flickering to red after Simons decision. Then back to yellow.

“See Connor, a few moments. C’mon.” The grin Hank had felt like Simon fell further into some trap. The human led the way to his kitchen table where he plopped down into a dining room chair, nudging out one for each of the androids with his foot.

"Sit." Hanks grin never left, instead a piercing look in his eyes joined the expression.

So, out of fear and respect, Simon sat.

Connor hesitated for a moment, saying "Sorry Hank, but We really should get going. We don't want to be late for the meeting in 30 minutes." 

But, after Hank ignored Connors protest, he sat. His hands sitting in the middle of his prim and proper lap. While Simon had slid a little in his seat, the difference in posture was staggering.

Hanks grin just grew. Simon wasn't certain if Connors LED ever went back to normal, but before he could send a prompt to connor, hank spoke.

"So, Simon." Hanks gaze never leaving Connor's face.  "Where are you from?" 

"Manufactured and bought in Detroit." Basically the same as being 'born and raised.'

"Yeah? How long you been deviant?" Hank’s eyes finally switched to Simon’s.

"Oh, a couple of months now." 

"Oh really? What did you deviate for?"

"I don't feel that's very appropriate to ask."

"Sorry, new to this whole ethics of android conversation. Only been talking to Connor and he tells me  _ almost _ everything immediately." His gaze flickered back to Connor at that. Simon followed Hanks gaze and saw Connor shift in his seat, and a blueish flush tickled the back of the Android detectives neck.

"It's not a problem. Trial and error." Simon looked away, wanting to save Connor the embarrassment. Assuming Connors reaction was towards everyone's eyes being on him.

"You're a leader, how long?"

"Since the beginning."

"How'd that happen?"

"Excuse me?"

"How'd you become a leader? Were you elected? Did you do huge acts like Markus? How’d it happen?"

"Oh.. I'm not sure. The people needed someone to talk to and I listened. And I guess, they began to look to me for advice. I didn't do much."

Hank nodded, Simon squirmed, uncomfortable with his own worth.

"Where do you stand with the politics? I head from Connor about someone being violent and someone being peaceful and then there's markus. But, what about you?"

"Oh." Simon blinked, he wasn't entirely sure. "I follow Markus."

"So you aren't capable of individual thought?"

"What?"

"Hank!" Connor spoke up for the first time.

"What, he can't tell me his own opinion on how things should be done? Or does he really only trust the ideas and decisions of one guy?"

"We trust Markus!" Connor stood indignant with Hanks attitude 

"I'm not saying you don't, obviously you do. You guys are following him after all. I was just asking  _ Simon  _ who isn't Markus what he thought about how things are being done"

"I really do believe Markus is making the right choices. And I'll follow his decision."

"... That's a lot on his shoulders don't ya think?"

"What?"

"What if he makes the wrong decision? Do you yeet him out of the position? What then?"

"We learn from the mistake and move forward together."

"Sure. You at least chip into his decisions right?"

Simon fell silent, the past few meeting where decisions were being made Simon was on calm North or Josh duty or he was just silent.

"Well…" he finally said, his words trailing off. He hadn’t prepared a statement.

"Do things actually get done?"

"Of- of course they do." His memory bank pulled up the mayor's decisions, then when he realized he hadn't helped in that he thought about the raid of Cyberlife warehouses. Then to obtaining their current housing. Then to the final march.

He wasn't involved a lot. Always overspoken or following Markus' decision. Nothing more.

"They do.." his voice was quiet, he felt a burning sensation behind his eyes, a sound let off silently in his systems. The tears building up and he blinked to cancel the emotional impulse to cry.

Whether or not Connor noticed, Simon wasn't sure. But he spoke up anyways.

"Hank, the missing androids I've mentioned before." The topic change wasn't subtle nor was it elegant, but it worked all the same. "We mentioned to the mayor about police involvement. I am hoping to join alongside in the investigation."

"I dunno about that part, kid. How you left wasn’t exactly, ideal.” Hank shifted in his seat and stretched in a way most older humans do then continued. “I'll prolly be handed this investigation considering no one else will wanna do it. And not to mention my own past with android investigations.."

Connor nodded and scratched his chin in though, a little side effect of social protocols. No need to scratch their skin, they have a tendency to do so for some reason.

But, whatever the reason, the act itself helped Simon divert his attention from his growing insecurities and to the new conversation.

"Oh, that would be good. I heard you're the best of the best lieutenant Anderson." Simon’s feeling of inferiority fading, the small ghost of a smile at hank slid into place easily. The humans just grimaced in response.

"Yeah sure. Learn that from google?"

"I don't enjoy finding that information about people, when I can learn from the real deal in front of me." Simons head tilted and his smile softened.

Hank cleared his throat and sat up in his seat shifting slightly.

"Good uh… good.. um yeah good." Simon flickered to Connor concerned he broke his human. But, Connor looked delighted at this reaction from hank which gave Simon pause.

"Well, it's time to go." Connor stood, then he turned to simon and indicated towards him. The other android more focused on the fact that connors LED was back to blue, and relief flooded.

"Simon." Connor reminded. 

The blond didn't need to be told twice, he stood quickly and stepped out of the way of the table then moved towards the door. Happy to be leaving this impromptu interrogation.

"This isn't over, Simon." Hanks voice caught his attention. He twisted to look over his shoulder and saw Hank still standing at the table, his arm crossed and a playful smile draped across his features.

Simon recognized it as invitation to come by again. Unsure of how to feel considering Hank’s behavior before, s o he faced Hank fully with a similar grin of his own.

"Of course not, sir."

"Yeesh, again with the _sir_. I'm not that old."

"Well, in the technicality of the word ‘ _old‘_ you Hank-" Connor chimed in, but was quickly cut off by the human himself.

"GODDAMN IT CONNOR! I DONT WANNA HEAR IT!" 

As if expecting this reaction, Connor meerly chuckled and stopped his 'definition.'

The cab already waited on the curb as Simon and Connor made their way out. Connor waving behind them as Hank stood at the door holding Sumo back. 

The ride back was fairly silent, Simon could see the yellow glow of Connors LED against the window, it bounced only twice before fully blue.

After a full 4 minutes of silence, Connor spoke up.

"I feel I might have to apologize for Lieutenant Anderson's behavior. Hes… abrasive. But, I for some reason. Find it enjoyable." Connor looked away from the window to make eye contact with the blond android who met him with a soft gaze.

"It's not a problem Connor, I was just caught off guard. He seems like a good human."

This caused a smile to actually branch on Connors face. It was awkward, but authentic.

"He is." 

Simon returned the sentiment. 

"Sumo was very cute." To which Connor nodded more than necassary at Simons remark.

"Hank has let me walk him on more than one occasion to the park. And Sumo find’s it enjoyable. At least, I assume he does. By my limited knowledge of dog body language."

"I’m sure he does."

It fell silent again, Simon wasn’t sure what else to talk about. Usually people are the ones talking  _ to _ him, or they offer more of themselves to talk about. But Simon’s already gone over all he knows about Connor.

So he kept silent, Connor doing the same and the car kept on.

Eventually, they pulled up to Jericho, Markus standing out on the curb with a coat in the crook of his arm and fully decked out in his new suit. A suit Simon only had a glimpse of when Markus had it hanging in his room. 

Seeing it on Markus sent his systems into a meltdown. His face warmed and his thirium pump skipped an extra beat in his chest. He had to take a few breaths, glad to have a moment to compose himself before interacting with the perpetrator. 

Simon shifted in his seat as the car stopped and the door open.

Markus looked at the two inside and his eyes glanced over Simon, making Simon feel self conscious about this outfit. 

"You going our way?" Simon joked to try and divert the attention. Considering it a success when the leader snorted then climbed in.

"You two look dressed up, where you headed?" Markus played along. His voice sounding entirely too believable.

Simon shrugged while Connor looked at him confused.

"Markus, we're going with you to the meeting. I don't…" he trialed off shaking his head. Markus let out an actual laugh.

Simon felt his pump thump a little bit harder at the sound.

"I know Connor, it-"

"It was a joke. Ah. Sorry. I should have- yes, sorry."

Simon found himself snickering along and patted Connors knee in comfort.

"It's okay Connor, I do it too." The smile that graced Simons lips slipped into place easily. 

He didn't notice the look in Markus' eyes at the sight, or the way Connor tensed slightly under his touch.

"Should we get going?" Simon declared to the car when the silence stretched.

"Yes, of course." Markus paused and the car started to move. 

The silence went on for another beat before Simon spoke once more, albeit a little more shy than before.

"Also, um. Anyone wanna tell me the game plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's simon, and his thoughts. I've been thinking about him a lot lately so this is my own take on him. I quite like it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time ive written this. It was better the first time. Now I’m just doing it to move forward. 
> 
> Lol find me on tumblr 
> 
> And yell at me if i haven’t updated in a while. I really don’t want to drop this story, but it happens.  
> If you yell at me, i will finish it out of spite. (Not a bad thing, and i wouldn’t be angry. This is encouraged!!)
> 
> @midnightdotdragon.tumblr.com


End file.
